Destino Planeado
by Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi
Summary: AU/ZeroxAido/KanamexOc/ Zero tiene una prometida, pero no la recuerda, su hermano muere, pero hay una forma de revivirlo, sólo ella sabe cómo; Aido empieza a sentir algo por el cazador. Y Kaname se interesa por el pasado de la nueva alumna.
1. Destino

Título: Destino Planeado

Capítulo: Antes de la llegada

Categoría: Anime » Vampire Knight

Autora: Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi

Idioma: Español / Clasificación: M

Género: Sobrenatural/Romance/Drama

Capítulos: Indefinidos (semi-long-fic)

.

Resumen: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuándo el destino que esperabas en tu vida ha sido planeado? ¿Cuándo amas a alguien, pero le tienes que dejar con otra persona? ¿Cuándo te uniste con el ser que más detesta tu prometido sin recordar nada de tu persona? ¿Cuándo tu vida regresará la de su hermano?

¿Cuando eres una cazadora que abandona todo por aquel amor de la niñez sin que este sea correspondido?

Las respuestas las puedes encontrar en este fic, que fue hecho debido a la admiración que me causaron las historias Una farsa, un drama, un romance de Zukita y Hitomi Takara de LADY ANETTE; de ahí que me anime a escribir este sencillo fic, en el que emparejo a Zero con Aido, a través de un Oc.

Sin más, espero les guste la historia :D

Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pues son de Matsuri Hino; únicamente los Oc's y la historia es mía.

N/A: La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno; y varios, por no decir, bastantes datos de la serie original son cambiados; por lo cual, probablemente queden Ooc los personajes; gomen!

.

* * *

La oscuridad reina en la penumbra de la noche, los alumnos humanos duermen en aquel recinto escolar, a lo lejos de ahí, cerca de los aposentos de los seres nocturnos se escuchan los ecos de algunas criaturas de la noche; los cuales parecen gemidos perdidos en la oscuridad de alguno de los cuartos de aquel dormitorio…

Son las tres de la madrugada; un joven albino intento asesinar aquel ente que le proporcionó la maldición que provoca su raza; ser un vampiro, y no sólo eso, uno de la más baja calaña. Él quería vengarse, no por él, sino por todo el dolor y lo que ella le causo a su familia.

Pero eso jamás sucedió, de un rincón sombrío de aquella habitación salió de las sombras una imagen semejante a la suya, era como ver un espejo; con excepción de que se veía una mirada llena de burla y cierto rencor; el pecho del cazador se oprimió, más no lo demostró.

Únicamente observaba a su fijo retrato caminar hacia él; aquella mujer que ya hacia herida levemente veía como los planes de aquel ser que había conocido hace 15 años se cumplían, estaba segura que él se reiría de aquella escena, pues sabía que todo iba según los retorcidos planes de aquel ente; todo se consumaría con lo que acontecería y ella era un peón más en aquel juego retorcido. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de él? El dolor, él quería causar más dolor en aquellos hermanos, en aquellos humanos débiles que obtenían la felicidad que varios vampiros no.

El peliplata con tonos lilas en su cabello, así como sus ojos; miraba a su reflejo viviente; no le quería hacer daño, tenía que acabar con ese ente de las tinieblas pero no quería dañar a su hermano en el proceso.

Sin embargo el otro aprovechó las dudas del mayor, causándole una terrible herida en el costado derecho, la sangre emanaba con fluidez de aquel varonil cuerpo; los ojos de la sangre pura se tornaban rojizos; y el dormitorio completo comenzó a excitarse al percibir el aroma de ese dulce líquido carmesí.

El presidente de aquella morada no tuvo más opción que ir hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan atrayente aroma; dos de sus más leales amigos le acompañaron: Aido Hanabusa y Takuma Ichijo. El sangre pura pensó que no sería buena idea, pero tal vez no era tan mala, pues mientras más se acercaban a aquel cuarto, más profundo era el aroma de la sangre; y ellos serían los indicados para lidiar con los demás estudiantes sí estos perdían la razón; estaba casi seguro, de no ser porque sabía la debilidad del controlador de hielo por aquel líquido vital.

Al llegar a la habitación, giró la perilla con seguridad y la abrió de igual forma; ninguno de los presentes mostró asombro en sus rostros; pero la expresión en las caras de los acompañantes de Kaname no ocultaron de igual forma su sorpresa; pues observaron por detrás de su líder a un Zero levitando en el aire, como si las plantas espinosas que le sostenían le amarraran a la nada con sus brazos abiertos, sin su chaqueta, su camisa ensangrentada, y de un costado cayendo la sangre grácilmente hasta tocar el piso gota a gota; por su parte su hermano le contemplaba sin expresión alguna al tiempo en que sacaba una espada para asestar el golpe final al mayor.

El cazador cerró sus ojos en resignación, no es que no pudiera hacer nada, era sólo que amaba demasiado a su hermano como para herirlo, por eso no hizo gran esfuerzo para defenderse; por eso había caído presa nuevamente de aquella mujer; Zero no era débil, pero quería mucho a su hermano.

Los tres vampiros se sorprendieron al ver el actuar de aquel seudo-humano que siempre se comportaba arrogante, desafiándolos, sin temor, con valor; el prefecto que ellos conocían no era ese frente a ellos. Y menos se esperaban escuchar de aquellos labios, lo que oyeron.

- Si eso te hace feliz… mátame - susurró con cierta ternura hacia su hermano; se observó la duda en el menor por unos instantes, pero la misma se alejó ante la orden de ella, la causante de todo.

- Acaba con su sufrimiento - Antes de otra palabra o acción fuera dicha o hecha; el brazo de Kaname había atravesado el cuerpo de aquel vampiro hembra; dejando pasmado al menor; y una escena de Zero cayendo lentamente al frío piso desde el aire; Aido cogió en brazos al cazador; no supo de motivos ni razones, pero antes de pensar ya le tenía entre sus brazos.

Sus dos amigos, le miraron de soslayo sin palabra alguna por unos instantes; la sangre proveniente de la mujer fue guardada en dos pequeños frascos antes de que esta se convirtiera en polvo; además de que el asesino de ella succionó su sangre como trofeo aún sin quererlo.

Ichiru por su parte intento huir de aquel lugar, pero el vicepresidente le detuvo de forma no agresiva, pero si amenazante.

Con los frascos en mano llenos de sangre, Kaname contempló la idea de dársela al pelilila, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que asegurarse que su amada Yuuki estuviera lejos de aquel cazador antes de convertirle en vampiro.

Guardo los frascos, y se alejo del lugar; no sin antes ordenarle a Aido que le proporcionará de su sangre al cazador para que este sobreviviera. El ojiazul obedeció a regañadientes; al tiempo en que Takuma se alejaba con el menor de los Kiryuu.

* * *

Dos jóvenes caminaban por la oscuridad de aquel bosque; el menor de ellos golpeo con su espada al vicepresidente que le escoltaba; corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión lunar llegó a la habitación de su amada, la que correspondía sus sentimientos. Ahí observó a su hermano de espaldas, la sangre aún salía de su costado; y frente a él se alcanzaban a escuchar unos gemidos y ver unos cabellos dorados; los olores de dos sangres se mezclaban; Ichiru alejo a su hermano de aquel vampiro, el cual gimió en dolor pues aquella brusca separación había hecho que el cazador le arrancara un pedazo de piel.

El mayor de los Kiryuu sin recobrar sus sentidos mordió al menor; el cual se dejó extraer ese líquido sin protestar, abrazó a su querido hermano recordando su pasado, y al darse cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía hacia aquel vampiro hembra eran una ilusión provocada por ella, pero que los sentimientos fraternales hacia su hermano no eran mentira; si bien con el tiempo la amo y ella a él; jamás se compararía con el lazo que compartía con Zero.

Lentamente Ichiru abrazo a su hermano, le susurro un "lo siento…" y empezó a palidecer; el mayor recobró la conciencia, y lo que observo le perturbo; el cuerpo casi inerte de su hermano ya hacia en el piso con una marca de colmillos en su cuello. Hanabusa le dijo "Fuiste tú" y en ese momento el corazón del cazador se sintió morir; ¿había asesinado a su querido hermano? ¡Oh, Kami! Di que no es verdad, pero ninguna respuesta vino; únicamente la mano de su pequeño reflejo que se sostuvo su mejilla por instantes, y levemente le dijo.

- Perdóname, con esto ya somos uno.- Y así la mano fría e inmóvil cayo al piso; únicamente el cazador y aquel ojiazul fueron testigos de aquella escena.

* * *

Ok, ¿está cutre? ¿confuso? ¿interesante?

Bueno, si les gusto y quieren conti, reviews please?; sino pues sabré que mi intentó de escribir se quedo en el aire y a nadie le gusto T_T

Zero: A nadie le gusta una historia así, no esperes nada ¬¬

Amai-chan: Mmm... U_U ¿en serio? ¿nadie?

Zero: No, porque asesinaste a mi hermano ¬¬

Amai-chan: Ahhh... (se va a llorar al rincón).


	2. Llegada

¡Hola!; primero que nada, una super disculpa para quienes leen esta historia, de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes.

Y sí todavía se animan a leerla, gracias ^_^

Ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews; los leí varias veces, jamás pensé que mi fic tuviera oportunidad de recibir un comentario; muchas gracias :D

**Kida Poter: **Wiii! gracias, me esforcé en escribirlo; aunque se me pasó decir que me asesoró mi prima, pero la idea, y todo fue mio. Si, su fic me inspiró, gracias.

**LADY ANETTE: **Gracias, a mi también me gustó esa parte en donde Aido le rescata, la imagine varias veces / Espero expresarme bien en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo (además de la inspiración)

**Zukita: **Kya! gracias, de verdad que me alegra que te gustase, me inspiraron mucho; viva el AidoXZero! XD

**Solcithooh: **Hola!, muchas gracias, que bien que te gustará; yo tampoco quería que Ichiru muriera, pero es para que la historia se desarrolle, gomen! u_u gracias.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** VK no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pues son de Matsuri Hino; únicamente los Oc's y la historia es mía.

* * *

La luna se encuentra en su esplendor, mientras una sombra encapuchada camina hacia la Academia Cross; la tenue luz lunar permite ver el mentón de aquella persona; se observan unos labios rosados, finos; de ellos sale.

— Nos encontraremos pronto Zero

…

Habían pasado sólo unas horas desde aquel incidente; el peli lila se encontraba en su habitación, escondido en la oscuridad, sentado en la cama, como un cuerpo sin alma; recordando el inerte cuerpo de su gemelo tirado al piso; la culpa de ser él el asesino le carcomía.

"_Fuiste tú" _

Esa sola frese retumbaba en su mente, haciéndole salir de ese trance sin vida para mostrar en su rostro: _dolor._

— Ichiru…— susurró para sí.

…

En otro lugar, se encontraba un vampiro de clase noble, cabellos dorados recostado en su habitación.

Kaname-sama le había ordenado encerrarse, pues su sangre era alarmante; así que eso hizo.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, a su mente venía la imagen de cierto cazador de ojos lilas; aquel recuerdo de él entregándole la vida su hermano; así como el momento en el que casi pierde la cordura a causa del dolor debido a sentirse el culpable de la muerte del menor.

El pelirrubio hizo un mohín, intentando no pensar en aquel odioso cazador, y se escondió bajo sus cobijas.

…

Las nubes grises oscurecían más la penumbra de la noche; de ellas comenzaron a emanar gotas de agua; los arboles eran mecidos por el viento; la lluvia había vuelto lodo los jardines de la Academia.

La encapuchada figura observó una gran reja en la entrada; chasqueó la lengua de una forma peculiar.

— No será fácil— se dijo, para después retroceder varios metros de ahí; correr y dar un salto de gran altura; una vez dentro, poso como si estuviera en las olimpiadas, haciendo una "V", con una sonrisa en el rostro; y brincando cual niña pequeña.

— Ejem…— volteando a todos lados— Fiu! Que bueno que nadie me vio— comentó alegre, pero sus sentidos se alertaron al momento en que el hedor a muerte le llego.

Agachó su mirada, y con tristeza musito.

— Ichiru.., Zero…, llegue tarde; gomen

Dicho eso, corrió hacia el lugar en donde creyó se encontraba el menor de los hermanos; la lluvia le ayudaba a borrar su rastro, lavando su esencia.

…

—Kaname-sama ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo? — preguntaba un ser de la clase nocturna.

—Entiérrenlo, de lo contrario causará problemas— espetó con frialdad.

— Hai! Kaname-sama

…

La fémina sombra de mujer corría hacia el dormitorio de la luna, sin saber que ese era el territorio de los vampiros.

En ese momento, observó a varios de aquellos seres, guiados por uno de aspecto sereno, rubio, ojos verdes que se destacaba.

—Vicepresidente, puede irse sí así lo desea— comentó uno de ellos.

— Gracias, pero no. Debo de seguir las órdenes de Kaname-sama, y asegurarme de que no le pongan un dedo encima a este cuerpo—.

— Je! No es como sí comiéramos carroña, nosotros no bebemos de gente muerta—.

Las verdes orbes se enrojecieron por instantes.

—Él no es simple carroña— escupió con enfado, sin saber la razón. Después de eso se marchó de aquel lugar sin mayor palabra.

A lo lejos la mujer que veía todo, primero le dieron ganas de golpear a esos _vampiros_, pero el comentario de aquel ser, le hizo algo feliz; claro que Ichiru no era carroña, bien por el desconocido-san.

Al ver que él se retiraba, sonrió de par en par.

— Nice Chance!*

Una vez sintió la presencia de aquel rubio lejos, se presentó ante los vampiros cubierta del rostro; recitó varios hechizos; haciéndoles levitar en el aire, una vez eso sucedió dijo.

— Sí no supiera de la alianza de esta escuela, los acabaría aquí mismo

Aquella persona que confundieron por un cazador los jóvenes nocturnos, tomó el cuerpo de aquel chico, y echó se a correr con él; aunque a decir verdad; la figura era demasiada pequeña para cargar al muchacho.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, el masculino cuerpo le había cansado de sobremanera, a pesar de sólo llevar unos cuantos metros, y la lluvia no le facilitaba la tarea.

Se refugió en unos arbustos, debajo de unos árboles.

— Ichi…ru; estás… muy pesado— le dijo como si estuviera vivo, colocándolo con cuidado en el piso enlodado, observándole continuó— me hubiera gustado verte antes de esto; discúlpame, pero te aseguró de que volverás a abrir esos ojos; además de que prometo que Zero será feliz; no te preocupes, sí hago lo que _ella _me dijo, se solucionará todo. Mientras tú duermes, yo le cuidaré.

La respuesta nunca llegó; la chica sonrió con nostalgia.

Apoyando a Ichiru en su hombro camino poco a poco hacia los calabozos del lugar. Una vez llegó a la parte más escondida de ellos, empezó a recitar un conjuro.

_"Time ewige Jugend des Lebens bis jetzt in meinem Körper und Seele zugrunde gehen in alle Ewigkeit zu seinem Tod heute erhalten und mein Leben in Verbindung stehen"**_

— Cumple este conjuro, pues el precio por este pacto con la eternidad es mi ser—. En ese momento una luz resplandeciente cubrió ambos cuerpos, haciendo levitar al joven inactivo; acto seguido el masculino cuerpo yacia flotando, encerrado en cuatro paredes de lo que parecía cristal; sin ninguna cicatriz, tal parecierá que dormía plácidamente, mientras la chica caía de rodillas en el frio piso.

— Al parecer este hechizo de verdad requería de bastante energía, jeje; pero pude hacerlo. Además supongo que también se debe a que no he comido nada en una semana— comentaba mientras su estomago gruñía un poco.

La muchacha juntaba sus piernas hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo, contemplando la figura levitando en el aire, susurrando antes de quedar dormida.

— Zero… ¿te acordarás de mí?

* * *

Lo que dice la misteriosa chica está en aleman; y la traducción va así:

**[Tiempo eterno; juventud de la vida; conserva este momento hasta el momento en que mi cuerpo y alma perezcan por toda la eternidad; desde hoy su muerte y mi vida están ligadas]

Tradución de google.

* * *

Ahora sí, espero les haya gustado, sé que va algo lento, me disculpo por ello.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo :D

¿reviews? *ojitos brillosos*


	3. Kuroume Kaoru

Hola!; gracias por sus review, me motivan mucho :D

**Solcithooh: **Gracias, que bien que te gustará. Es verdad Ichiru es lindo; vivirá, pero aún falta para eso u-u

Ya leí uno de tus fics, deje comentario; me gustó mucho la pareja que hiciste, hasta me dieron ganas de poner IchiTaku en mi fic, pero no puedo porque está muerto T-T (sí ya me arrepentía de haberlo matado, ahora más TT_TT)

**LADY ANETTE: **Gracias, espero este capítulo no desmerezca, también me esforce. Intentaré hacer más AidoZero; de verdad que sí quiero, pero luego me hago bolas yo sola T-T Gomen!

Voy a tomar tu consejo; aunque sea poco a poco, habrá más AidoZero XD

Pd: Espero ansiosa esa continuación, nuevamnete gracias.

**Zukita: **Gracias. Si, va a vivir no tengo el corazón para matarlo para siempre, jeje. La misteriosa mujer es... (sonidos de suspenso) en este capítulo salen más datos de ella. Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias.

* * *

―Kaname-sama― decía agitado y golpeado un vampiro; el castaño le observó indicándole que podía hablar― el cuerpo del humano, desapareció; un fuerte hombre nos tomó por sorpresa, al parecer era un cazador; sabía del acuerdo de paz― los ojos cobrizos se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa; pues más de cuatro vampiros fueron a enterrar al menor de los Kiryuu.

Kaname dirigió su mirar hacia su amigo Takuma, quién agachó la mirada, pues él tenía que asegurarse de que el cuerpo debía ser enterrado, pero se había marchado a la mitad del camino.

― Lo siento, Kaname-sama― se disculpó con pesar.

― No te preocupes; necesito ir a ver al Director Cross― dicho eso, se retiró de aquel lugar con presura, mientras pensaba en los posibles culpables de la desaparición del cuerpo, y cómo eso podía afectar a su alianza de paz, así como a su querida Yuuki cuando esta se enterara en la mansión donde vivía ahora.

/***/

El amanecer llegó, la situación del cadáver desaparecido se había dado a conocer en la clase nocturna; pero Cross decidió que todo fuera enterrado, que nadie dijera nada; así que se cavó una tumba ficticia para que Zero la pudiese visitar, pues el pelirrubio de gafas sabía que su hijo haría lo imposible para buscar a su hermano, aunque fuese peligroso, o en contra de la Asociación de Cazadores; suspiró cansino.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, haciendo que el cazador de amatistas por ojos, comenzará a abrir sus parpados; en ese momento las imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe; cerró sus puños con fuerza, hasta que empezaron a sangrar.

Repentinamente una imagen que no había notado antes captó su atención; sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, pero no desaparecía, ahí estaba él bebiendo de la sangre de alguien más que no era su gemelo, aquel recuerdo se hacía más claro, hasta lograr divisar un chico de dorados cabellos, y ojos azules.

― Aido Hanabusa― escupió con rencor, con dolor; al pensar que había bebido de ese vampiro. Recordando que él fue quién le anunció la cruel realidad "fuiste tú…".

El prefecto se levantó apresurado después de ese pequeño lapso; dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de su autonombrado padre.

Una vez ahí, abriendo la puerta de golpe, le encontró suspirando. El mayor alzó su mirada, intentando sonreír se dirigió hacia su hijo; quién le vio con una mirada indescifrable para después preguntar.

― Ichiru ¿Dónde está?

La mirada del adulto se ocultó tras sus gafas, respondiendo un poco dudoso.

―Ayer en la noche fue enterrado; su tumba se encuentra en las lejanías de la academia, cerca de los jardines que nadie visita, pues están muy alejados.

―Quiero verlo ― dijo firme, aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Kaien Cross sonrió con pesar, asintiendo.

/***/

Ese día pasó como cualquier otro, con excepción de la culpa y dolor del cazador; pues su hermano estaba muerto, la familia que le quedaba ya no existía; además de que días antes, la mujer que alguna vez amó, le dijo que se iba a ir de su vida para siempre.

El oji-amatista se dirigió al establo con pesadez, caminando sin sentido alguno; ahí se encontró con Lili; ella sí le escuchaba, y estaba para él; aunque no pudiera hablar, suspiró.

/***/

―Bien, al parecer me tengo que ir y presentarme― comentó la muchacha, lanzándole una última y tierna mirada al cuerpo que yacía dormido; ella sonrió― pareces "la bella durmiente"; aunque aquí no hay príncipe con brillante armadura― su voz se quebró un poco, dejando atrás el cuerpo; caminando a la salida de los calabozos.

La chica estaba algo perdida, así que a varios metros de su lugar de partida o destino; observó a un chico rubio, de traje blanco, al igual que aquellos vampiros, pensó. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron dos cosas.

1.- El muchacho de ojos azules veía fijamente hacía lo que parecía una pequeña choza.

'_Un establo'_ pensó la joven; pero lo que más le asombro, fue que aquellas orbes azules reflejaban un pequeño destello de preocupación. Así que se escondió para mirar mejor la escena, no sin antes recitar un conjuro para que el vampiro no detectara su presencia; así que cerca de él, alcanzó a escuchar la masculina voz cuchichear.

―Únicamente le estoy vigilando, porque Kaname-sama dijo que estuviera al pendiente de que nada le pasará; pues Cross-san aún tiene aprecio a ese exhumano.

'_¿Zero? ¿Está hablando de Zero? Así que Kuran lo envió…, seguramente a petición de Cross Kaien'_

La muchacha comenzó a alejarse del lugar con sigilo; en el camino se detuvo mirando hacia atrás.

―Pero… sí Kuran lo mando ¿entonces qué era ese dejo de preocupación en sus ojos?― después sonrió con cierta inocencia; continuando su camino.

...

El peli-lila salía de su descansó con Lili, ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, dolido, pero calmo. Su vida no tenía más sentido que asesinar vampiros, el amor no era para él; así que con ese nuevo pensamiento salió decidido a cumplirlo al pie de la letra; pero se detuvo en seco a unos pasos del establo al ver a uno de sus enemigos naturales; quién por estar en sus ensoñaciones no vio cuando el cazador salía calmo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí succionador de sangre?― espetó con frialdad, y amenazante, a punto de sacar su bloody rose.

― Mira quién lo dice; ayer no te separabas de mi cuello― comentó altanero en un intento de burlarse; pero sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas que le molestaba. Después alzó su vista a la del oji-violeta para percibir aquellos orbes que asemejaban una hermosa luna mística llenos de rencor, angustia, dolor, pesar; era un remolino inexplicable de emociones para el noble, eso que veía en los ojos de Zero; por un momento se sintió culpable.

Al percibir cierta culpa en la mirada azul turquesa; el prefecto mostró una expresión confusa que fue fascinante para Hanabusa; Aido empezaba a distinguir que Kiryuu Zero podía hacer más de una expresión, cosa que antes ni le importaba, pero por algún motivo ahora parecía empezar a notar, aunque eso le molestaba un poco.

―La clase nocturna debe de estar en sus dormitorios, para ustedes ahora es de noche; desaparece de mi vista― refunfuñó el prefecto, alejándose del lugar.

―Bien, me voy; tengo sueño― soltó de la nada Aido, caminando rumbo a los dormitorios de la luna; sin mirar atrás, luego observó el brillante sol, y soltó un puchero de fastidio.

/***/

― Tu nombre será cambiado por motivos obvios; ¿sabes la razón no es así?― preguntaba serio Cross al mirar a la chica de cabellos oscuros, quien asintió.

― Lo sé, tampoco diré nada de mi pasado. Aunque esperaba que Zero me reconociera― dijo con nostalgia, mirando al piso.

― Desde hoy eres Kuroume Kaoru*; ¿Qué tal? Soy bueno para los sombres― chilló con una sonrisa como sí hubiera bautizado a una de sus hijas; pues quería aminorar el pesado ambiente por el nombre. Kaoru sonrió diciendo.

― Ese nombre me queda perfecto, gracias.

― Me alegro que te guste, ahora nada más esperaremos a Zero-pyon para que te acompañe y enseñe la escuela; es una lástima que no pudieras conocer a mi otra hija, ella se llama Yuuki, pero se fue a vivir en casa de su prometido ― y continuó balbuceando un montón de cosas más, con la chica mirándole fijamente, perdida en su mundo.

/***/

En la mansión de la luna, las luces estaban apagadas; no había ruido alguno; ya ni siquiera quedaban los vestigios de la noche anterior; Aido se fue directo a su habitación. Kain se encontraba dormido, _"qué bien, no se va a dar cuenta", _sonrió.

Caminó hasta su cama, luego observó las ropas teñidas de un rojo oscuro; seco. Se acercó para tomarlas en sus manos, y el aroma del cazador le llegó de entre las prendas; el pelirrubio se regañó mentalmente, pero en ningún momento soltó el uniforme.

Lentamente se acomodó en su cama, para empezar a dormir.

/***/

El prefecto se acercaba hacía el despacho de su supuesto padre; abrió la puerta sin permiso; ahí encontró a una muchacha de cabellos negros, ojos color miel, casi dorados, rasgos finos, con porte elegante; además llevaba el uniforme de la escuela; parecía que tenía el encantó de los vampiros, pero no era así, su olor era el de un humano; ella le miró por instantes, pero después se volteó hacia el director.

Zero alzó su ceja cuestionante, frunciendo el ceño. Cross-san explicó.

―Como Yuuki ya no está aquí; ni tampoco Ichiru...― Lo último lo dijo en un susurro; que llegó a oídos de Zero, quién bajó la mirada, escondiéndola en sus cabellos― necesitamos a un nuevo prefecto, y ella es la ideal para el trabajo terminó con un tono feliz.

El prefecto chasqueó la lengua; barrió con la mirada a la chica sentada de perfil hacia él, y bufando molesto hacía Cross espetó.

― Una mujer así no serviría para nada, excepto de presa; no necesito de nadie para vigilar a la clase nocturna ― la volvió a mirar, ella no se inmutaba, así que continuó― seguramente es débil; además ¿quién es para que le cuentes de ellos? ¿o acaso será prefecta sin saber qué vigila?.

Cross se esperaba una reacción semejante, pero volteó su mirada a la peli-negra para ver su reacción: nada, eso observó, un rostro sereno, inmutable. Mientras que la chica sentía que en el fondo de su pecho, le estrujaban el corazón.

― No es así, ella sabe de qué tipo de seres son los de la clase nocturna; ella es una cazadora de alto linaje; viene aquí para tomar clases porque está de acuerdo en la coexistencia de vampiro-humano. El oji-amatista le miró con cierta sorpresa, pero aun así no cedería; nadie, absolutamente nadie podía reemplazar ni a Ichiru ni a Yuuki, se dijo; aunque sintiera cierto odio a la segunda por ser una pura sangre.

―Que lo demuestre; necesito pruebas de que es buena cazadora

― No tengo que demostrar nada a una persona que ni siquiera saluda a los demás, que es agresivo de buenas a primeras, aunque eso sea para defenderse y escudarse por todo lo que ha pasado― habló por primera vez la muchacha, levantándose de la silla, caminando hacia él a paso lento; continuando― pensé que Kiryuu-sama era otro tipo de persona, veo que me equivoque.

Dicho eso se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes de que el ex-humano le preguntará enfadado.

― ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? Eres una chica tonta que seguramente juzga a los demás por apariencias― la morena curvó sus cejas en dolor, pero encarándole; dijo.

― No sé nada, hace años que sé poco de ti; es verdad soy una tonta, disculpa mi rudeza, Kiryuu-sama― con eso último se marchó hacia la habitación que se le había asignado por parte de Cross.

El albino, miró a su supuesto padre.

― ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiso decir?― cuestionó dudoso.

― Nada, ella por obvias razones investigó a cada uno de los que están en esta academia; así que por eso sabe de ti; pero no te conoce, no te preocupes Zero-rin; mejor vamos a comer.

― No tengo hambre.

/***/

Las horas habían pasado; todo seguía igual. La clase nocturna estaba por salir. El prefecto caminó hacia su lugar designado; miró a todas las chicas con fastidio, luego divisó recuerdos de la castaña junto a él en esos momentos, posteriormente a su hermano; al parecer veía a la nada. En esos momentos una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Kiryuu-sama, he venido para hacer mi guardia con usted ― comentó la morena; el muchacho frunció el ceño.

―No me digas –sama

― Mm, pero eso es porque, aunque no lo crea le respetó, y le tengo gran aprecio. Una disculpa por lo de la tarde

_¡¿Acaso es bipolar?;_ pensó Zero.

―Sólo no te metas en mis asuntos; aunque aún pienso lo mismo; no servirías de mucho ― comentó mirando la puerta abrirse; ella le miró y al percibir el aura menos agresiva, sonrió.

―Ok, entonces dime qué quieres que haga para recibir tú aprobación.

El prefecto le miró sorprendido.

―No se supone que me respetabas, ¿qué pasó con el sama? ― cuestionó con aparente molestia, disfrazando su confusión; ella rió dulcemente.

―Dijiste que no querías que agregará el –sama

―Mm; bien, sí quieres mi aprobación para esto; debes de alejar a toda esa molesta multitud de chicas locas que se avientan hacia esos chupasangre― soltó el desafío.

―Entiendo…―la morena se alejó del lugar sin decir más; Zero se sintió triunfante por un momento. Los minutos pasaron, la puerta empezaba a abrirse; e inesperadamente una a una de las chicas se alejaba del lugar.

Al salir los del dormitorio de la luna, se sorprendieron al ver que nadie les esperaba; únicamente estaba el cazador de siempre.

Kuran siguió su camino sin voltear la mirada; seguido por los demás. Cuando cierto oji-azul pasó al lado del prefecto, se sintió un ambiente tensó. Hanabusa se detuvo ante la mirada extraña de su primo y otros vampiros; quienes inmediatamente se fueron a sus clases por miedo a ser reprimidos por el sangre pura. El prefecto le miró confuso, con la mano a punto de sacar su arma.

El rubio lanzó una de esas sonrisas rompecorazones, pero no tuvo efecto; él ya lo sabía, pero algo le impulsaba a probar cuál sería la reacción del albino.

― ¿Qué quieres? Dilo rápido o lárgate― gruñó el peli-lila.

―Kaname-sama me pidió algo muy especial, ya que él se va a ir de vacaciones con su prometida― la tristeza se hizo presente en los ojos amatista, pero ignorando eso, Hanabusa continuó ― y no quiere que cierto nivel D cause problemas, dijo que alimentará a la mascota de su novia ― terminó con seriedad.

―Veté al demonio Aido; no soy mascota de nadie, menos necesito que me alimenten.

Después de eso se alejó refunfuñando.

El pelirrubio se sentía algo arrepentido por sus palabras; pero eso es lo que había dicho literalmente Kaname-sama, así que en ningún momento dijo nada que no debiese, pensó.

Aunque luego le llegó una punzada al pecho; se llevó una de sus manos a ese lugar, preguntándose; mientras el prefecto se alejaba.

― ¿Qué es esto?

A metros de ahí, la escena era contemplada por una pensativa chica de ojos miel.

/***/

― ¡Zero, Zero! ― gritaba la chica corriendo detrás de él; este se detuvo de golpe.

― ¡Deja de molestar! ― gritó.

― Pero cumplí con lo que me dijiste. Sí te fijaste, todas se fueron antes de que salieran los de la clase nocturna ― protestaba.

El albino bajó un poco la mirada para verle, pensando en que eso era verdad.

― Bien, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

― Dije que había una venta especial de fotografías de los de la clase nocturna, y todas fueron corriendo; así que les vendí las fotos.

Zero le miró confundido.

― ¿De dónde sacaste las fotos?

―De los expedientes que estudie antes de venir para acá.

―Ah…

―Pero ese chico de ojos azules, no venía en mis datos ¿quién es? ― preguntó mientras ambos caminaban hacia un lago rodeado de árboles.

― Así que te cautivo; se llama Aido Hanabusa― bufó molesto; pero al recordar la vez que bebió de su sangre, empezó a caminar más rápido.

― No es que me guste, es solo que…― _'Cada vez que lo veo, te mira de forma peculiar, aunque al parecer él ni lo nota; ¿acaso sientes algo por él… ¿Zero?'_. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza en negación; _'Je!, ni loca le digo eso, seguro me mata; después de molestarse'._

Cerca del lago, la faz del muchacho se veía esplendorosa con los rayos que proporcionaba la luna, aumentando por el brillo del lago.

― ¿No te gusta?― inquirió curioso, sí es verdad que ella al principio no le cayó bien; al contrario. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, parecía que ya le había conocido, así que sentía cierta confianza para con la joven.

― Nop; me gusta alguien más. La persona que me cautivo fuiste tú, Zero

Las orbes violetas se abrieron un poco ante la confesión; abrió los labios, luego los cerró.

― Lo siento, yo… ― intentó disculparse, algo poco común, pero que pensó merecía la muchacha; pues él bien sabía que es lo que era hacerse ilusiones o un amor no correspondido.

― No lo dije porque esperara algo; sólo es para que no se quede atrapado en mi pecho. No te disculpes; sé que amas a alguien más; además no es a mí de quién debes enamorarte. Siento que por ahí, más cerca de lo que crees hay alguien especial para ti― interrumpió serena, tranquila; con sinceridad, aunque era verdad que le dolía, también era verdad que ella sentía no ser el alama gemela de su amado.

― Hmp, lo que digas― musitó.

― Jeje, Zero se sonrojo, jaja― empezó la chica al ver las teñidas mejillas del cazador; bien, eso era un buen comienzo; antes de arreglar las demás cosas que tenía pendientes, necesitaba la confianza de Zero; pensando en eso, le invadió cierta nostalgia; además de que sintió que el sello que se había auto-impuesto antes de llegar a la academia empezaba a desaparecer.

― Tengo que ir a dar una vuelta, una ronda; para verificar que nadie esté fuera de los dormitorios; voy hacia el Este.

― Hmp.

/***/

Lejos del lago; en la parte Este de las aulas de clase; se encontraba rondando una alumna de cabellos cafés; intentando espiar a los estudiantes de la noche.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó una masculina voz, casi sedosa.

― Kya! Kaname-sama; nada… yo… quería ver a… ― cuchicheaba nerviosa, el vampiro intentando ser amable con la humana le dijo.

― Es peligroso, deberías de regresar a tu dormitorio― aclaró con una sonrisa.

― S-si, pero… antes de eso, me gustaría hablar un poco con Kaname-sama― suplicó con timidez.

― No deberías de acercarte más ― se escuchó una tercera voz, también de un hombre.

― Kya! Aido-senpai

― No molestes a Kaname-sama; no tiene tiempo para personas como tú― afirmó con seriedad, diferente a cuando les lanzaba besos y guiños.

― ¿Aido-senpai?― hablo dudosa la chica.

― ¿Debería de enseñarte algo divertido?

― Aido, no hagas nada. Te lo prohíbo― ordenó el sangre pura.

― Como ordene, Kaname-sama― inclinándose un poco.

― Ya veo, así que de verdad saben cómo comportarse, por un momento lo dude― dijo una fémina voz desde uno de los pasillos de la academia, dejándose ver.

La muchacha traía la cinta de prefecto; sus ojos eran miel, sus cabellos oscuros; su piel blanca. Los presentes le miraron extrañados.

― ¿Quién eres?― preguntó el castaño con su sedosa voz; pensando en que no le conocía.

― Soy la nueva prefecta. Es un placer conocerle Kuran-san; Aido-san― se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia― Watakushi no namae wa Kuroume Kaoru desu

― Kuroume-san, no le conozco; me presentaría, pero veo que ya me conoce― dijo el sangre pura.

― Así es. A Cross-san se le debió de haber pasado avisarle; seguramente porque el tema carece de importancia― dijo con diplomacia.

― Habla diferente a lo que esperaba― respondió el de mirada vino. La colegiala, y el pelirrubio les miraban confusos, pero sin interrumpirlos; hasta que la alumna de la clase diurna habló.

― ¡Ah! Tú eres la que nos vendió las fotos esta tarde― gritó como sí hubiera recordado algo importante. La morena sonrió.

― Es verdad. Por cierto…― acercándose a la chica; olvidando la presencia de los vampiros― tengo nuevas, las acabó de sacar; son de un tal Takuma, Kain, Shiki; al menos creó que así les dicen; mañana las reveló, y sí quieres te doy una en descuento en la tarde.

― ¿De verdad?― preguntó con ojos ilusionada.

― Si, por ser para ti; como promoción especial; te las daré a mitad de precio.

― Ok, entonces me voy a mi dormitorio; gracias. Hasta mañana― se alejó la muchacha; mientras Kaoru se despedía de ella, con la mano en el aire, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

― Ah, ¡qué bien!. Eso es hacer negocios― pero al recordar a los dos vampiros, se tensó al pensar en que había revelado su secreto de sacar fotos.

― Tú..., ¿acaso crees que puedes tomarnos fotografías y venderlas?. El representante de Shiki te demandará― protestaba como niño pequeño el Idol de la escuela.

― Claro que puedo― dijo sacando su camará, tomándole varias fotos; por inercia, Hanabusa empezó a hacer poses, incluso una con un signo de "v"―. Bien, esa es la pose, sonríe, otra más―; pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se detuvo de sopetón.

― ¡No! E-Espera, bórralas― ordenó con gesto preocupado.

― No quiero― dijo sacando la lengua como niña pequeña.

― Ambos, deberían de ir a sus respectivas actividades― demandó el líder de aquellos vampiros.

La morena sacó una foto de imprevisto al pura sangre, pensando _'esto me va a dejar algo de dinero; desde que abandone a mi familia, y mi nombre no he tenido dinero'._

Pero el castaño se molestó, sus orbes se volvieron rojizas.

― Bórrala― ordenó con frialdad.

― Es sólo una foto― protestó la chica sin darle mayor importancia.

― He dicho que la borres; humana― volvió a ordenar sin emoción; Kaname se había molestado.

― Es mi cámara, mi tarjeta de memoria, son mis cosas. Mandarás en los demás, pero en mis cosas mando yo― desafió la joven.

― Es mi rostro― Kuran se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica, pero fue fácilmente esquivado por la muchacha; luego intentó quitarle la cámara, pero también le esquivó.

En ese momento Aido empezó a expandir a gran velocidad su hielo, pero en antes de llegar a tocar a la chica, este se hizo pedazos.

― ¿_Quién_ eres? ― preguntó el pura sangre.

―Ya lo dije, Soy Kuroume Kaoru― soltó con indiferencia la morena.

― No tu nombre, ¿quién eres en realidad?― volvió a cuestionar.

― No necesitas saber más que mi nombre Kuran-san― el sangre pura se volvió contra ella, pero pasó lo mismo, le esquivó. Aunque esta vez el ambiente se cubría por una aroma dulce, muy cautivante, la chica chasqueó la lengua al notar que su sello se debilitaba, se descuidó; Hanabusa aprovechó para capturarla en el hielo.

Pero este comenzó a derretirse; Kuran por su parte le atacó por el costado derecho; haciendo que salieran unas gotas de sangre. El aroma empezaba a intensificarse, conforme salían pequeñas gotas de líquido carmesí; las iris de ambos vampiros enrojecían. Mientras que los alumnos de la clase nocturna que se encontraban en sus clases sentían una inexplicable atracción hacia aquel aroma desconocido, pero cautivante. Incluso Zero lo detectó a distancia, corriendo hacia el lugar.

― ¿_Qué_ eres?― inquirió Kaname intentando controlar sus ansias por ese líquido.

― Soy una cazadora de alto rango; entrenada por los de tu misma especie; no puedo decir más.

Después de eso, Kaoru recitaba varias palabras, haciendo conjuros; ella, Kaname, y Hanabusa se vieron encerrados en una barrera. El aroma empezó a desaparecer para los que se encontraban fuera de esta. Sin embargo, para los dos seres que estaban con ella, se hacía más fuerte. Aido fue el primero en lanzarse contra la chica, quien con otro conjuro le detuvo, petrificándolo por un momento.

Con otra frase en un desconocido idioma, sus heridas se cerraban, la sangre se detuvo, pero el aroma fresco, dulce, atrayente permanecía, así que sin pensarlo más, seguía recitando varias oraciones, hasta que la esencia desapareció.

Las rojizas orbes volvían a su color original; la barrera desaparecía lentamente.

Kaoru con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó sellar los recuerdos de los vampiros, pero falló; cayendo desmayada al piso.

En ese momento el peli-lila llegó, observó a la chica derrumbada, y a los dos entes nocturnos.

― Kuran… Aido…

― Ella fue, yo no… Kaname-sama no…― balbuceaba el menor, como intentando decir que no era culpable.

― Se desmayó; no le hicimos nada― comentó el castaño alejándose del lugar.

― ¿Kaname-sama?― _'¿Nada? ¿No le hicimos nada?. ¡Sí intentamos matarla!, pero eso fue nada. Bueno, Kaname-sama siempre tiene la razón, aunque a veces mienta'_ pensó el rubio, siguiendo a su líder.

El albino recogió a la muchacha, faltaba poco para terminar el turno; así que se la llevó al lago en que luego frecuentaba por las noches, recargándola en un árbol.

― Me preguntó que fue ese aroma, casi hace que me vuelva loco por ansias de sangre; era diferente a la sangre común, incluso a la de Kuran; era más hechizante.

* * *

**Nota: **Kuroume Kaoru, se puede traducir como la escencia o aroma del destino oscuro

Kuro: negro, oscuro

ume: destino

Kaoru: fragancia

Aunque despues explicaré el por qué.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo; repito, la historia va algo lenta; pero espero que no se les haga aburrida.

¿reviews? onegai :D


	4. ¿Festival?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero super bien ^^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; me motivaron a actualizar más rápido; espero les guste este capítulo =)

**Zukita:** Wiii! Gracias; que bien que te gustó; yo me imagine esa escena mientras la escribia XD ; yo también espero que cada vez haya más momentos de ellos dos juntos =)

**LADY ANETTE: **Gracias; sip, más AidoZero; esa parte fue chistosa :D gracias; me apure en hacer la continuación. De verdad que Kaname es medio ¬¬ pero en el fondo me cae bien XD

**Solcithooh: **Sip, esta genial esa pareja, oh... espero ese nuevo fic ^^ Kaoru es medio extraña, pronto se sabrá el secreto -espero-; gracias por el review

* * *

Unos féminos parpados se abrían con lentitud, la luz que percibió hizo que los cerrará de inmediato, pero nuevamente los volvió a abrir; ahí observó a un chico sentado a su costado; durmiendo.

'_¿Zero?'_

La joven se incorporó, recargándose en el lomo de la cama; mirando la habitación a detalle, y efectivamente era la suya; sólo estaban ella y el albino, pues Cross le había dado un cuarto especial por ciertas razones.

La morena se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, recordando la noche anterior.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; posó su mirada en el muchacho, luego lo empezó a zarandear.

— ¡Zero! ¡Zero! — El cazador se despertó de golpe, confundido.

Cuando se despejó y miro esos ojos dorados, le preguntó sí se encontraba bien, a lo que ella asintió; para de inmediato preguntar.

— Kuran-san…; Aido-san… ¿están vivos? — inquirió preocupada, la confusa mirada amatista le examinó por un momento.

— Mn. ¿Te hicieron algo?— cuestionó, pues la niña se veía angustiada.

— No, nada. Estaba preocupada, pero no es nada— dijo aliviada.

El cazador aceptó la respuesta, sin inquirir más, pues al parecer estaba bien.

/***/

En la tarde, al término de las clases para los chicos; la joven de cabellos oscuros, discutía un asunto con el director.

— No es posible, simplemente no se puede hacer; además ni Kaname, ni Aido, ni Zero aceptarán; ríndete— decía algo preocupado el director.

— Pero… Zero ya aceptó, le prometí no molestarlo y hacer todas sus tareas por un mes, además de decirle algunas técnicas secretas de mi familia para cazar vampiros— replicaba.

— Aún están los otros dos, es imposible— protestaba el adulto.

— Sí Kuran-san lo ordena, Aido-san aceptará; además es una buena idea para aumentar la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros; un festival es lo que se necesita en estos momentos— argumentaba la chica con cierta pasión.

— Está bien. Sólo sí Kaname viene personalmente a decir que acepta esa propuesta, aunque lo veo difícil— suspiró derrotado, pero luego la curiosidad le llegó, haciéndole preguntar— pero Kaoru-chan, ¿de dónde se te ocurrió hacer una obra de teatro como atracción principal? Lo que es más ¿Por qué Aido es la princesa, y Zero el príncipe?

La morena sonrió recordando.

—_Kya! ¿No creen que Zero es perfecto? — Más que pregunta era una afirmación por parte de aquella chica; Kaoru pasaba por el pasillo y escuchó, así que se quedó a esperar la respuesta._

— _Es verdad, es perfecto, parece un príncipe. Nada más le falta su damisela en peligro— dijo ilusionada otra._

— _Yo siempre creí que sería Yuuki, pero ella se fue._

_La ojimiel no podía dejar de pensar en la parte de la damisela, y de cómo la mujer que al parecer había ganado el corazón de Zero ya no estaba._

"_¿Quién se atrevería a ser la princesa de Zero? ¿Quién le amaría como se debe?" se preguntaba la pequeña, pero en ese momento una imagen le vino a la mente; y era nada menos que cierto noble rubio de ojos azules cual turquesa._

_Kaoru sonrió al pensar en que había encontrado la respuesta del siglo; sintiendo como parte de uno de sus pendientes se resolvía, ahora nada más tenía que hacer eso posible, pero cómo._

— _¡Una obra de teatro en un festival!— gritó a la nada; corriendo a ver al prefecto para contarle la idea._

— Se me ocurrió porque vi en una película que en las escuelas japonesas, se hacen festivales, y quiero presenciar uno; sólo eso— mencionó no muy segura.

— Tú ganas, ve a convencer a Kaname, pero seguro se niega— la morena sonrió, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar.

/***/

Mientras tanto; en las cercanías del bosque, caminaba un muchacho de plateados cabellos con matices en lila y ojos cual piedra preciosa.

— Tsk, no debí de haber aceptado; pero aprehender más técnicas es necesario para matar a esos chupasangre— se decía por lo bajo, sin notar una presencia cerca de él.

— ¿Qué aceptaste?— preguntó la masculina voz con infantil tono.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sorprendido Zero al ver a la persona que sería su pareja en la obra de teatro.

Aido parpadeo varias veces antes de responder.

— Paseo…—pronunció dudoso, para proseguir— me levanté temprano— dijo acercándose al prefecto, caminando a su lado.

Zero se detuvo cerca de un árbol y se recargó; mirando al chico detenidamente.

'_Es atractivo'_ pensó el oji-amatista; pero luego sacudió su cabeza; _'todo es por culpa de esa estúpida obra planeada por Kaoru'_ volvió a pensar.

Por su parte el pequeño vampiro contemplaba confuso a Kiryuu; le embelesaba la propia imagen del cazador; ¿Acaso siempre fue así? ¿Por qué no le había notado antes?

— ¿M-me puedo sentar a lado tuyo?— indagó dubitativo.

— Como quieras— espetó con frialdad, intentando esconder el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas debido a sus pensamientos.

Después de eso, un silencio incomodo de formó entre ellos, tensando el ambiente.

— Mm… ¿la chica de ayer está bien?— inquiría el oji-azul con cautela, sin saber realmente qué preguntar o decir; el albino le miro de reojo, asintiendo con su cabeza.

— Ya veo…— respondió con cierta tristeza, le era difícil hablar con el cazador; ya sabía de su carácter fuerte y desolado; además de saber su odio hacia los vampiros; soltó un suspiró frustrado.

— Sabes… a Ichiru le gustaba venir a entrenar aquí conmigo; jamás pensé que detrás de ese lindo actuar, él pensaba en mi muerte— soltó de la nada, dejando perplejo al noble, quién no supo qué decir o hacer; Zero continuó— Jamás pensé que sería yo el que le asesinará. Sí pudiera regresar el tiempo, preferiría morir en su lugar— terminó con una sonrisa forzada, cargada de amargura y pesar. La cual hizo que el pechó de Hanabusa se oprimiera.

— Él… aquella noche, regresó para darte su vida— las orbes violeta se clavaron en su ser; Aido pasó saliva, continuando— cuando… bebías de mi sangre, él te jaló con fuerza y te acercó a su lado, sabiendo que le morderías. Fue por voluntad propia— profesó con sinceridad el ser nocturno.

— Ni siquiera lo conociste ¿cómo puedes saberlo?— cuestionó molesto, pero dolido.

— Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, arrepentimiento; pero sobre todo cariño. Tú hermano te quería Kiryuu, probablemente lo sepas, por eso su muerte te duele más— empezaba a hacer un análisis de esa situación.

"_Maldición, siempre ando pensando en varias cosas lógicas. Zero me va a odiar" _se reclamó el noble mismo por un momento.

La mirada amatista le observó a detalle; no dijo nada, únicamente le miraba, pensando en aquellas palabras, que a pesar de que le dolían, en cierta forma sabía que eran verdad.

— No pensé que un chupa sangre altanero pudiese ser en cierto sentido ¿humano?— respondió un poco animado; haber sacado esas cosas de su pecho era reconfortante. Así que esbozó una leve, casi invisible sonrisa, seguida por un susurró que al parecer fue un "arigatou…"; pero que Aido no se atrevió a corroborar, pues no quería arruinar ese momento que parecía especial.

/***/

Kaoru caminaba, más bien corría hacia la residencia de la luna; pasaba de largo subiendo las escaleras con emoción, su corazón palpitaba al pensar en lo que sería de aquella obra una vez el sangre pura aceptará. Y al tener como precedente su interés por la convivencia humano-vampiro, pensó que todo iría sobre ruedas.

Una vez frente a una elegante puerta al centro, tocó varias veces, pero nadie contestaba. Así que continuó tocando, pues sabía de antemano que el castaño se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación; podía sentir su presencia.

El vampiro se rindió en su afán de ignorarla, así que habló.

— Adelante— el rostro de Kaname se encontraba hundido en unos papeles, al parecer la presencia de la chica era casi invisible. Así que la morena tosió un poco después de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Kuroume Kaoru-san?— preguntó con frialdad al recordar la noche anterior. La muchacha sonrió sin darle importancia a la fría aura.

— Kuran-san; me gustaría pedirle un favor— el oji-vino enarcó una ceja; ella prosiguió— La próxima semana habrá un festival dentro de la escuela; sé que usted hace sus elegantes aquelarres; pero esto será más sencillo, es de estudiantes para estudiantes; me gustaría que participará la clase nocturna junto a la diurna; eso sí sería una verdadera convivencia entre alumnos.

El presidente de la clase nocturna no decía nada, pero una vez ella terminó o al menos eso él creyó; habló.

— Imposible, tenemos horarios diferentes; además Cross-san no lo permitiría, debe de cuidar a la clase diurna— afirmó tajante, regresando a sus papeles.

— Pero entonces ¿acaso siempre tendremos miedo de lastimar o salir lastimados? ¿no confía en sus seguidores? ¿No confía en sus propios principios?. Sí el problema es cuidar a los chicos, entonces yo me comprometo. Lo único que pido es su consentimiento para hacer el festival. Cross-san dijo que aceptaba sí usted lo hacía— argumentaba con cierta pasión, para terminar en súplica.

— La respuesta es la misma— cortó tajante.

— Por favor…, es una buena oportunidad para que ambas clases se conozcan de verdad, será sólo un día— rogaba la muchacha. El sangre pura dejó sus papeles sobre el escritorio, abrió un cajón sacando una carpeta con varios documentos, parecía un expediente.

— Kuroume Kaoru; encontrada en las orillas de la ciudad hace medio año; al parecer padecía de pérdida de memoria; se dice aún no recuerdas nada, ni siquiera tú verdadero nombre. La Sociedad de Cazadores no sabe nada de ti, no existen datos tuyos; hasta hace ayer que se enteraron algunos cazadores de ti debido a que pedí tu expedientes, pero esto es todo lo que conseguí; la mayoría de los datos los dio el director Cross

Kaname resumía en pocas palabras el informe leído hace unas horas; la morena le veía sin emoción alguna, escuchando cada palabra; el castaño aventó el sobre hacia la parte más lejana de su escritorio, frente a ella; diciendo.

— Eso que está ahí será suficiente para el Consejo de Cazadores, pero no permitiré que nada turbe mis metas; así que dime ¿qué o quién eres en realidad?— demandó con arrogancia, haciendo el aire pesado, expandiendo su aura.

— Lo lamento, no puedo decirlo— se disculpó la chica con una reverencia.

— Sí me dices todo sobre ti, dejaré que hagas ese festival y te ayudaré a organizarlo. Esperaba irme de vacaciones con Yuuki, pero puede esperar un poco— afirmó.

Los ojos miel se abrieron ante las sorpresa — ¿De verdad?— preguntó.

El sangre pura asintió.

— Mm, ¿prometes mantenerlo en secreto? — indagó con cautela, temerosa de que su secreto se divulgará.

— Lo prometo— siseó con fastidio.

— Ok, te lo diré. Todo lo que dice el informe es verdad, no hay nada más ni menos— el aura de Kuran hizo más presión que antes; la muchacha no se inmutaba, pero si sentía el enfado del vampiro.

— Sí vas a decir tonterías el trato queda roto— espetó con enfado.

— Está bien, lo diré, lo prometo; pero antes de eso. Vaya con el Director Cross-san y digale que quiere haga un festival con Aido-san como la princesa de la obra de teatro— dijo como niña pequeña; las orbes caoba se abrieron como platos.

— Creó que escuche mal, dirás príncipe ¿no es así?— preguntó.

— Nop, no dije nada mal. Aido-san como princesa. Seguramente si se lo ordena, lo acepte; sí hace eso y mantiene su palabra, yo le diré todo lo que quiera saber de mi persona, lo prometo por mi verdadero nombre— terminó por decir.

— Así que de verdad no olvidaste tu memoria— más que cuestionar, afirmó.

— No lo olvide, no he olvidado nada Kaname-san— aseveró.

— Bien, júralo— ordenó detrás de su escritorio, escrudiñando a la chica.

— Juro por el nombre de _Lieben_ que diré todo mi pasado, así como mis intenciones dentro de esta Academia a Kuran Kaname— recitaba con la mano en alto.

— Di tu nombre completo— demandó.

— No, sí lo hago; será más fácil buscarme. Ahora cumpla con su parte del trato— dicho eso, la joven se retiró con calma; mientras el aura de presión por parte del oji-vino desaparecía.

/***/

— Las clases empezarán pronto; deberías de ir a tu dormitorio— mencionó el prefecto, levantándose del pasto, pues hace rato se había sentado a lado de cierto rubio de ojos azules.

El noble aceptó sin protestar; pues por alguna razón ambos habían disfrutado de un buen rato sin muchas palabras.

/***/

— ¿Estás seguro?— pronunciaba con el rostro desencajado el rubio de gafas.

— Así es. Kaoru me convenció, además prometió cuidar de cada estudiante— verificó el peli-café.

— Sí lo pides personalmente, no me opongo. Por mi está bien— dijo alegre el director.

Fuera de la puerta le esperaba una muchacha de ojos dorados.

— Gracias— decía recargada sobre la pared.

— Me debes la explicación— le dijo sin detenerse, saliendo del lugar.

/***/

Faltaba poco para el inicio de las clases de la clase nocturna; el oji-azul abría el portón, rumbo a su habitación; pero un chico rubio le detuvo, diciéndole.

— Kaname-sama quiere hablar contigo; al parecer es algo serio— decía preocupado Takuma.

— Entiendo— Aido caminaba hacía la habitación del ser que idolatraba; tocó, una voz le dio permiso de entrar, y así lo hizo.

— ¿Dígame Kaname-sama?— preguntó formal.

— Se va a llevar a cabo una obra de teatro para un festival escolar en el que participarán ambas clases; y según me dijo Kaoru; la cazadora de ayer. Tú fuiste elegido para ser parte de esa obra_ comentaba casual viendo al menor.

— ¿Un papel en una obra de teatro? Nunca he actuado antes— decía preocupado.

— El caso es que... —el sangre pura dudo un poco— tu eres la princesa de la obra— pronuncio con rapidez inusual, intentando salir de aquel problema.

Aido abrió sus azules ojos de par en par; intentó protestar o verificar lo que había escuchado; pero Kuran había levantado unos papeles a la altura de su rostro con indiferencia y elegancia; mientras sin mirarlo le decía.

— Es una orden, todo es con el fin de convivir; el príncipe lo hará alguien de la clase diurna; obedece las instrucciones de Kuroume Kaoru; te puedes retirar— ordenó y cortó la conversación sin dar oportunidad a una protesta. Así que el rubio hizo una reverencia y se marchó todo confuso.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo ^_^ Sé que aún falta más AidoZero, pero necesitaba este capítulo para lo que sigue, espero les haya gustado =)

Nuevamente muchas gracias.

¿Reviews? onegai

PD: Este capítulo originalmente era más largo, pero no les quería aburrir, así que aquí le corte.

Por cierto... me apena preguntar, pero necesito hacerlo. ¿Les molestaría sí en vez de que sea Yuuki, Kaname se enamoré de Kaoru, o que definitamente Kaname se quede con Yuuki?

Lo digo, porque me va gustando la convivencia de ellos dos en el fic; aunque en realidad el personaje de Kaoru fue hecho con el proposito de que ame incondicionalmente a Zero, pero creo que sí Kaname se interesará por ella, le daría más drama a la historia y sería más interesante, pero sí no, pues ya ni modo u_u

En sí este fic es un AidoZero *_* y pues ellos son los principales, lo demás es secundario, pero parte de la trama XD

Bueno, la desición se las dejo ^_^

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, bye~!


	5. Repartiendo los papeles

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews; pensaba actualizar antes; pero no pude T-T

Espero les guste este capítulo ^^

**LADY ANETTE:** Gracias; me alegra que te haya gustado; y que apoyes la idea de Kaname-Kaoru :D Y gracias por la sugerencia, la voy a aplicar; aunque tal vez me tarde, pero lo haré, gracias. *Cuidate!* ^^

**Solcithooh: **Gracias. Que bien que estés en pro de la idea n_n y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Muchas gracias :D En este capítulo intenté hacer más AidoZero, espero me haya quedado bien. Aunque la obra en sí tadará unos capítulos en salir, espero te agrade este capítulo ^^ *Saludos*

* * *

Se adentró a su habitación; su rostro completamente confuso; cerrando la puerta tras de él, mientras su primo le veía sentado desde su cama de forma cuestionante.

'_¿Escuché bien? ¿Una princesa? ¡¿Yo!'_

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Kain, intentando entender el sudor frio en su primo.

Aido salió de sus pensamientos, así como había entrado en ellos; parpadeó, abrió sus labios, luego los cerró; camino hacía su primo; sentándose a su lado, cayendo pesadamente sobre la cama; los ojos azules le miraron por segundos.

— Seré la princesa en una obra de teatro— pronunció con pesadez, aun intentando asimilar lo que sus labios decían. El portador del fuego le miró detenidamente; luego escondió sus labios con su mano; pero no pudiendo evitar la urgencia de sacar esa risa; soltó las carcajadas, recibiendo una mirada indignada del oji-azul.

— No es gracioso— suspiró.

Kain dejó de reírse, miró al menor; le dio unas palmaditas y dijo.

— No es tan malo Hana, pero es raro… no sabía nada de una obra— dijo pensativo.

— Kaname-sama acaba de decírmelo; al parecer se decidió que habrá un festival en el cual participarán ambas clases…— explicó sin ánimos.

— Mmm — con su mano en la barbilla comentó— es extraño que Kaname-sama haga esa clase de ¿festividades?; bueno, no creo que sea tan malo— volteando a ver al pelirrubio preguntó— y dime… ¿quién es el príncipe?.

— No lo sé. Alguien de la clase diurna, según dijo Kaname-sama— aclaró encogiéndose de hombros sin interés.

— Ya veo, al menos esperó que sea una linda chica; puede que los hombres hagan de mujeres y viceversa ¿no crees?. Y sí es hombre, espero sea atractivo— sonrió al menor.

— Espero…— murmuró.

/***/

El peli-plata caminaba hacia la entrada del dormitorio de la Luna. Ahí encontró a su compañera de guardia. Ella le miró para después saludarlo con su mano en el aire.

— ¿Por qué faltaste a clase?— preguntó bajando la mano.

El peli-plata rodó sus ojos, pensando "_para evitar actividades escolares o extraescolares"._

— Es usual faltar— respondió, dando a entender su comportar.

— Mn. Ya veo… Por cierto, mañana empiezan los ensayos para la obra— comentó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos amatista se abrieron desmesuradamente.

En ese instante el portón de la entrada de la Luna se abrió; las chicas de la clase diurna gritaban el nombre de los estudiantes nocturnos.

El idol de la escuela lanzaba sus usuales disparos a los corazones de las jóvenes, haciéndoles caer.

Muchas estaban a punto de rodearle, pero el oji-lila bufó molesto; entonces Aido intentó alejarse de la multitud femenina, aunque fue en vano, pues cada vez se le pegaban más.

"Kya!" gritaban todas.

El sangre pura pasaba con su grácil caminar ante las humanas con una sonrisa fingida. Pero al momento de caminar a lado de la prefecta, detuvo su andar para con una fría mirada exigir saber el secreto de la chica.

Ella le observó y entendiendo, respondió a la pregunta no dicha.

— Luego; cuando termine la obra.

El castaño no mostró su inconformidad, pues antes de poder hacerlo, la morena se alejaba al escuchar el bufido molesto de Zero; dejando a Kaname, quien siguió su camino con elegancia.

Kaoru caminaba hacia la masa de chicas que rodeaba al pelirrubio, buscó algo en su saco oscuro y una vez lo obtuvo; gritó.

— ¡Fotos especiales en descuento! Consigue una fotografía de cualquiera de los estudiantes del dormitorio de la Luna por tan sólo 1000 yens.

Los vampiros se detuvieron en seco al escuchar esa "oferta especial"; aunque algunos como Shiki, se marcharon sin darle importancia, pero no sin antes enviar a la morena una mirada de indiferencia.

Mientras que Kaname tuvo el deseo de ir y arrebatar su retrato, pero no lo hizo, pues carecería de elegancia.

Cuando las chicas escucharon a la prefecta, dejaron a su _Idol _para conseguir las fotos deseadas con billetes en mano.

Zero suspiró ante la escena, e ignorando el bullicio, caminó hacia el menor, quién se había quedado estático en su lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó con preocupación, para cambiar a un tono sarcástico— _Idol-san._

Las orbes aguamarina se encontraron con esas amatistas e inmediatamente un pequeño tono rosado cubrió las pálidas mejillas del pequeño.

El albino le miró confundido; _"A lo mejor tanta chica tonta ya le afecto"_ pensó, pero una extraña corriente eléctrica le recorrió su espina dorsal al ver ese tono rosado; así que Zero sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, alejando ese escalofrió.

El silencio reinaba ahora, nada del ruido de hace segundos se escuchaba; ambos chicos se veían a los ojos, uno un poco sonrosado y el otro confundido.

Hasta que el más pequeño balbuceó algo como "tengo que hablar con Kaoru-chan para unas cosas" mientras se iba corriendo apenado.

'_Tonto; ¿por qué sales corriendo como niña enamorada?'_ se reclamaba el vampiro; hasta que cayó en la cuenta de "enamorada" o en su caso "enamorado". En ese momento la prefecta, culpable de la obra caminaba con la vista agachada, pues estaba contando cada billete en sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro; mientras murmuraba para sí "—No pensé que las fotos de Kuran-san y ese chico Shiki-san se vendieran tan bien—".

Así que no sintió cuando una mano la jalo, y ahora estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un lugar lejos de ahí; Kaoru únicamente alcanzó a cachar unos billetes que casi se le zafan cuando esa mano le tiró; y pudo divisar a un Zero súper confundido.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa?— se preguntó el albino mirando a ambos chicos alejarse, pero le dio risa la forma en que Aido se había comportado, en especial la linda manera en que salió corriendo.

"_Espera, ¿linda?" _se preguntó, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea.

/***/

El chico soltaba a la muchacha de aquel agarré; ella guardó el dinero en sus bolsas; luego le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué sucede Aido-san?— cuestionó mirándole fijamente.

El pelirrubio estaba hablando consigo mismo, cuchicheando cosas de manera neurótica tales como: "amor" "gustar" "idiota"; y otras más. Kaoru empezó a reírse a bajo tono mientras le veía caminar de un lado a otro.

La chica aclaró su garganta, despertando al vampiro de su monologo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, es verdad—. Comentó el oji-azul al ver a la morena y recordar que él la había traído consigo.

— Kaname-sama me dijo que tengo que participar como parte del elenco en una obra teatral que realizará la escuela con motivos de un festival— mencionó sin emoción, con su mirada inconforme, pero resignada.

Kaoru asintió; sonrió de forma picará y dijo.

— Supongo que sabrás eres la princesa…— indagó.

El Idol de la escuela con un puchero confirmó el comentario.

— Pensé que era un error, pero veo que no— murmuró, pero cambiando a una expresión desafiante y fría pregunto— ¿Quién será el príncipe?.

— Zero— soltó la prefecta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La mirada aguamarina se aterró, luego regresó a su ataque de neurosis, posteriormente respiró hondo; miró a la nada; sabía que llegaría tarde a sus clases, pero eso no importaba. Una vez se tranquilizó, exclamó con enfado.

— ¡¿Estás loca?— el hielo cubrió con rapidez a la chica; ella le miró sin emoción.

— No— aseguró sin expresión alguna; al tiempo en que el hielo se quebraba poco a poco, hasta caer al verde pasto.

Kaoru se sentía algo apenada, y culpable; por un momento pensó en que estaba manipulando demasiado las cosas; pero al parecer el chico frente a ella sí sentía algo por Zero, sólo que aún no lo notaba; así que no era una manipulación, _más bien era un empujón ¿no?,_ se dijo así.

— Aido-san ¿Te gusta Zero?— inquirió; los ojos azules se quedaron en shock; su mente no procesaba lo que escuchaba; si bien ya lo sospechaba, jamás pensó ser tan trasparente con sus emociones, menos para una humana. ¿Zero también se habrá dado cuenta?; esa sola pregunta le aterró.

Sin embargo, Hanabusa no pudo esconder su rostro enrojecido, sus movimientos nerviosos, el brillo que pasó por sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre; no obstante contesto.

— No, no me gusta. Odio a los cazadores, además él es muy irrespetuoso con Kaname-sama— empezaba a dar un discurso sobre los defectos del ex-humano.

— Entiendo…—suspiró— entonces tendré que cambiar al príncipe de la obra; había escogido a Zero, pero sí tanto te desagrada, no creo que este bien los ponga juntos— mencionaba cada vez más triste; el oji-azul no otorgaba cavidad alguna a lo que oía.

— E-Espera, ¿es verdad?— pronunció con duda.

— Si, pero bueno…, también tendrás que besar a alguien más; y...

La morena no terminó, cuando el portador del hielo ya le tenía agarrada de los hombros, sacudiéndola con fuerza, diciendo con una emoción antes no vista.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Seré la princesa! No hace falta nadie más, y bueno…— después le soltó y un poco rojo dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos— Zero, él puede… ser el príncipe— Wow! Lo había dicho; sentía que el corazón le salía; ¿cómo es que apenas se había dado cuenta que sentía "algo" por aquel cazador.

— Qué bien, me alegra escuchar eso— dijo sonriente, agregando— mañana los ensayos empezarán a las 5:00 de la tarde, sé que es temprano para ti, pero terminarán a las 6:30, y sí eso no les basta; en el receso o después de tus clases puedes ensayar con Zero a solas.

— Hm, sólo porque Kaname-sama dijo que te obedeciera, lo haré— pronunció antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.

En ese momento apareció cierto peli-plata; observando la escena en la que aquellos dos platicaban tan amigables; así que frunció el ceño.

— No deberías de ser tan amable con esos chupasangre— escupió con enfado; sin saber que el pelirrubio le había alcanzado a escuchar, y la felicidad de hace unos instantes, se había convertido en el dolor del momento; pero intentó ignorar esa punzada y se marchó a sus clases.

— Zero, no digas eso. Aido-san es una buena persona— la mirada amatista le vio con la ceja alzada, en reproche; ella continuó— bueno… ¿estudiante?, ¿chico? ¿vampiro…? — el prefecto se frustró, y alejándose de ahí le ordenó.

— Ve a hacer tu ronda al sur; yo estaré en el norte— dijo retirándose del lugar.

— Ok!— gritó corriendo hacia el lado sur.

/***/

Los pasillos oscuros, se encontraban completamente desolados; Zero se sintió tranquilo, pues al parecer nadie se había atrevido a espiar a la clase nocturna; al menos las fotos de Kaoru servían de algo; pensó.

El oji-violeta caminaba hacia aquel lago que tanto le relajaba; le gustaba esa soledad; así que se sentó cerca de ahí, observando la luna reflejarse en el agua, como sí de un espejo se tratase.

— Ichiru…— pronunció al recordar la pérdida de su hermano; una lágrima rodo por su terso rostro.

Los minutos pasaban, pero la soledad no se iba, así como su tristeza; la escena continuó por varios minutos más; mientras que desde lejos le veían dos pares de ojos; unos dorados, y otros azules; ambos preocupados, tristes…; y tanto la femenina, como masculina voz pronunciaron el nombre del cazador _Zero._

Pero ninguno se acercaba por miedo a entrometerse en su espacio personal; sin embargo los ojos miel se percataron de la presencia de Aido; así que de la nada, una vez parada detrás de él; le aventó con fuerza hasta que este cayó literalmente a unos pasos del lago; irrumpiendo el momento melancólico del prefecto.

Zero se levantó de inmediato, poniéndose en guardia, sacando su Bloody Rose; el pelirrubio abrió sus ojos, y elevó sus manos en símbolo de paz; aunque por dentro se sentía morir. Él nunca quiso interrumpir un momento privado de Zero, ya verá esa humana como le va cuando la vuelva a ver; se repetía con acidez el menor.

— H-Hola…— murmuró sin poder decir otra cosa. _'Genial Hanabusa, no sabes otra cosa'_ se reprimió.

— Hmp. ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases aún no terminan— espetó frió.

— Eh… fui al tocador — comentó cómo si hubiese ganado una pelea.

Zero parpadeó; nunca había escuchado a un hombre decir tocador.

— Regresa a clases— ordenó, nuevamente regresando su fiel arma a su lugar; pero con precaución.

— Las clase terminará en unos minutos, además eso ya me lo sé— protestó como niño pequeño que no quiere hacer algo.

El prefecto rodó sus ojos, pero recordando levemente a Ichiru y lo lindo que era; se acercó al noble para decirle en tono conciliador.

— Regresa a clases, es mejor obedecer las reglas de la escuela— pronunció con ternura, pero al notar que le hablaba a un vampiro, regresó a su escudo de frialdad— anda, sí no sigues el reglamento, me encargaré de hacértelo cumplir— escupió alejándose.

La mirada turquesa se emocionó ante las primeras palabras, pero entristeció ante las segundas.

Desde lejos la mirada miel observaba; mientras susurraba con enfado.

— ¡Ah! Eres un tonto Zero; Zero no baka. Mira como dejaste a Aido-san— comentaba frustrada; con el pensamiento de ir y hacer que Zero se sentará a hablar con el rubio; pero una aterciopelada voz le interrumpió sus planes.

— Kaoru-san, dígame que secretos esconde— preguntó con diplomacia; ella le miró con enfado; pero luego suspiró al saber que el sangre pura no tenía la culpa de lo acaba de pasar.

— Le dije que después, pero sí le sirve de algo. Le aseguró que no representó amenaza alguna para usted o sus propósitos— aclaro con una mirada llena de seguridad.

Kaname levantó su ceja; pero se marchó del lugar de inmediato al saber que no iba obtener respuesta a sus preguntas; esa mujer era demasiado terca.

Kaoru caminó hacia el pelirrubio, posó su mano en el hombro de él.

— Zero es así; no es nada personal, ten paciencia— decía en tono maternal; y aunque sintió el aura de enfado de Aido incrementarse, se mantuvo firme esperando su castigo por aventarle; después de todo, nada hubiese pasado si ella no le hubiera aventado, pensó.

Sin embargó, la agresión nunca llegó; sino que el chico le miró con tristeza.

— Es tú culpa, debería de enfadarme contigo; pero… sé que lo que dices es verdad; le daré tiempo. Aún no puede perdonar a los vampiros— mencionó resignado, alejándose del lugar.

— Probablemente nunca lo haga— murmuró ella con tristeza.

/***/

Al día siguiente a las 5:30 de la tarde.

— Bien, están todos aquí, eso es bueno— dijo animada la morena; mientras su vista recorría el salón de clases en el que iban a ensayar, así como a los chicos de la obra.

— Shiki-san, Takuma-san, Aido-san, Rima-san; sé que es difícil, pero apreció su esfuerzo por estar aquí. Gracias— reverenció la muchacha, mirando a su lado y diciendo a cierto castaño— también es un honor tener al presidente de la clase nocturna como supervisor de la obra.

— ¿Kaname-sama no es el productor?— preguntaron los vampiros; él aludido negó.

— ¿Entonces quién?— cuestionaron de nueva cuenta.

— La señorita Kaoru será la productora, pues fue su idea hacer esta obra— explicó el sangre pura; en ese momento llegó el albino, abriendo la puerta de madera; pero frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva.

Kiryuu caminaba con indiferencia ante los vampiros, sentándose lo más lejos posible; incluso alejado de sus compañeros de clase.

— Bien, primero diré que por petición de la población estudiantil; el príncipe será Zero, y la princesa será interpretada por Aido-san; los demás papeles serán sorteados— explicaba mientras sacaba una caja con varios papeles dentro— Ahora pasen uno a uno, para la asignación de su papel.

Los primeros en formarse fueron las chicas y chicos de la clase diurna; después los de la clase nocturna.

— Soy un invitado al baile— dijo un chico.

— Yo la sobrina que muere— comentó otra.

— Yo una invitada—. Y así salían varios papeles.

— Yo soy de iluminación al escenario— comentó otro chico.

— Yo la tía que muere con su hija— dijo otra con tristeza.

— Soy la madre del príncipe— gritó una con emoción; la chica era de cabellos cafés, ojos del mismo tono.

— Soy el padre de la princesa— alzó su papel sin ganas.

— Yo soy la madre de la princesa— dijo Rima al sacar su papel.

— Yo el primo de la princesa…— pronunció confundido Takuma.

— Bien, todos están; pero nos falta sacar tres papeles; y son el padre del príncipe, el tío de la princesa; y el primo del príncipe— comentaba preocupada la morena; en ese momento apareció Kain, que iba a burlarse un poco de su primo.

— Tú— señalo Kaoru— eres el perfecto para ser el primo del príncipe. Kain estaba a punto de irse, pero la voz de Kaname, ordenándole lo hiciera le detuvo.

— Y los otros dos…, bueno… pueden ser dos estudiantes de la clase diurna; no dicen mucho, así que los traeré después— dijo, para después ver el reloj; y tan sólo le quedaba media hora; los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron.

— Zero actuará como el príncipe de un reino dominado por las sombras, será el príncipe Vladimir Nacht; mientras que Aido-san será la princesa Amara Shützengel, quien vive en un reino de luz.

La historia trata de cómo ambos son prometidos en matrimonio, para realizar un pacto de paz y terminar la guerra entre ambos, pero la Familia Nacht rompe el acuerdo; asesinando a la tía y prima de la princesa por causas desconocidas, así que los amantes tienen que separarse; y su amor se ve imposible; pues el tío y primo de princesa se oponen a la relación de ambos, además de que planean asesinar a Vladimir juntó a los reyes.

Ella va a advertirle, pero él piensa que intenta matarle; así que finge atacarle, pero no lo hace; Vladimir acaba con la familia de Amara; y al final ambos se clavan las espadas de cada uno en el pecho del otro.

— Oh, eso suena a una leyenda parecida que leí en un texto antigüo— soltó Aido; pero al notar que no estaba sólo, agregó— es que me encanta lo arcaico.

Los de la clase diurna no le tomaron importancia al comentario, pero llamó la atención de los vampiros; pues sí Aido la había leído, eso significaba que tocaba temas de vampirismo; aunque por lo dicho de Kaoru, parecía que era otro cuento más.

— ¿De dónde sacó esa historia Kaoru-san?— preguntó el castaño.

— Es un secreto; pero puedo decir que es una historia que pocos conocen, me sorprende que Aido-san haya leído sobre ella; aunque no es una leyenda; fue verdad— terminó de decir con un aire de misterio; el cual capturó la atención de todos. Así que aligerando el ambiente, sonrió y señaló el reloj, diciendo— Es tarde, pueden irse, además algunos de ustedes tienen clases; solamente necesito a Zero y Aido-san, pues son los protagonistas; para finalizar, esta historia es una adaptación a un cuento de hadas; cortesía de una chica llamada _Lieben._

Ante eso, todos se fueron, con excepción de Zero, Aido, Kaname y ella.

— Aquí están los guiones, léanlos; y sí pueden a las 3:00 a.m. los espero cerca del lago para empezar a ensayar— pueden irse.

El pelirrubio emprendió el paso; y Zero le siguió diciendo.

— Te acompaño— gruño, caminando hacia el noble.

— Mm…— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Dentro de la habitación, las orbes caoba seguían los movimientos de la morena; desde que acomodaba los papeles, las cajas; como acomodaba, todo; hasta que rompió el silencio.

— Tú adaptaste la obra, ¿no es verdad?

— Así es; está basada en mi historia familiar, pero no se preocupe Kaname-san, la cambié drásticamente; por eso me sorprende que Aido-san la reconociera tan rápido; ese chico es muy inteligente; además es muy inocente; me agrada— comentó tranquila, caminando hacia la salida; seguida del sangre pura.

— Sí no dices nada, lo averiguaré— sentenció amenazante.

— Es muy impaciente. Está bien, después de los ensayos de esta noche le diré la historia de mi familia y quién soy realmente. Nos vemos Kaname-san— dicho eso, se alejó con una gran caja en sus manos, la cual guardaba los papeles, escritos y demás.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ Intenté mostrar un poco de romance y algo de humor; espero no haber fallado; nuevamente gracias por leer; y dejar review ^_^

*Abrazos*

¿Reviews? onegai


	6. Primer Ensayo  El nombre real de Kaoru

¡Hola!; muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día y me dan inspiración ^^ gracias *las quiero*

**LADY ANETTE: **Espero meter ese romance entre ellos, aunque sea poco a poco, jeje. Muchas gracias, es un honor que lo que escribo te inspiré ^^ de verdad me alegra; así como me hace feliz que te guste el fic :D. Intentaré meter más drama; espero no decepcionarte u-u. Unos capitulos dedicados para mi *ojitos llorosos de felicidad* Gracias; de verdad, me conmueve mucho; los acepto de corazón *un abrazo*

Pd: Espero ansiosa esa continuación *-*

**Solcithooh: **Kya! gracias ^^ que bueno que te gustará; haber cómo quedo este. Tengo mis dudas, pero igual es porque son las 3:00 a.m. , y ando escribiendo a esta hora, pero de verdad que no podía dormir, necesitaba escribirlo XD; pero aún así me esforce en que quedará bien :D En cuanto a KanameKaoru, si!, yo también quiero que se enamoren, pero haber cómo vez a Kaname en el capítulo de hoy; o cómo te cae Kaoru después de esto; espero que bien ^-^ *siento angustía y nervios por saber la respuesta*. Muchas gracias; me alegra que te gustará *cuidate*

* * *

La guardia pasó como cualquier día; la noche sin conflicto alguno; al parecer las chicas de la tarde desistieron de acosar a los nocturnos debido a que tenían fotos para ellas mismas.

Las clases terminaron a las 2:30 a.m.; Aido caminaba hacia el lago, seguido del líder de dormitorio.

Una vez arribaron al lugar; se congelaron ante la escena; pues encontraron a la morena con dos sables gemelos con empuñadura dorada, las cuales estaban unidas por una cadena de tres metros de largo color plata. Cada espada sostenida en una mano de la muchacha; mientras que el albino se encontraba con su Bloody Rose apuntando directamente a la frente de la chica.

Los ojos de ambos vampiros se abrían de par en par; no sabían qué estaba sucediendo.

—No te contengas—. Sonrió con seguridad la morena mientras veía esos ojos amatista. Zero hizo una mueca y con orgullo respondió.

—No lo haré.

Después de ese breve intercambió de frases Zero dudó un poco antes de disparar, pero al ver la mirada miel llena de confianza jaló el gatillo de su arma; en un elegante movimiento, uno de los sables pasó frente al femenino rostro deteniendo la bala a escasos centímetros.

—Buen tiro— Mencionó ella con una sonrisa, como sí disfrutará de ese momento; Zero sonrió de igual forma.

—Apenas estoy empezando—. El albino corrió hasta llegar a dos metros de la morena, analizando que movimiento hacer para desarmarla. Ambos se estudiaban, buscando un punto débil. Zero se agachó y empezó a disparar con intento de matar; Kaoru sonrió de lado; esquivando con un giro triple en el aire; cayendo sobre su rodilla en el pasto, clavando una espada en el piso de apoyo; en ese momento la banda roja de prefecto se partió en dos.

—Estuvo cerca— comentó la muchacha al ver la cinta caer, pero una mirada retadora cruzó por su rostro— Ahora termina el calentamiento— dijo alegre.

—Es lo que estaba esperando— mencionó el albino, preparándose para otro ataque.

Mientras eso acontecía, ambos vampiros observaban intrigados; todo indicaba que ambos cazadores estaban en una pelea, pero cuál había sido la razón, y lo más preocupante, ¿por qué parecía que lo disfrutaban?.

En ese momento, cuando Aido y Kaname percibieron que ambos cazadores estaban a punto de dar el golpe final, pensaron en intervenir. Aido por su parte no deseaba ver al albino herido, mientras que Kaname no deseaba ningún conflicto interno que dañará sus planes.

De los pies del noble de ojos azules empezó a formarse el hielo, recorriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a la oji-miel, quién en un ataque de perfil, logró partir en dos aquel hielo en forma de picos que le atacaba. Esa fue una distracción para la chica, quién no midió bien la distancia entre Zero y ella, lo mismo pasó para el oji-amatista; ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, pues sí bien habían percibido la presencia de ambos vampiros, ninguno pensó que fueran a intervenir, y además estaba siendo divertido ese entrenamiento.

Zero lanzó una bala al tiempo en que Aido atacó a Kaoru, lamentablemente no la podía regresar a su fiel arma; mientras gritaba "cuidado"; cosa que confundió a los vampiros. Kaoru lanzaba un ataque al cazador; así que en un torpe movimiento por detenerse y protegerse; apenas y pudo esquivar la bala, la cual le rozó el brazo, haciendo que saliera algo de sangre. Kuran y Hanabusa se tensaron al recordar la última vez que de aquella chica salieron unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero esta vez nada; ni siquiera olía a ese delicioso líquido, cosa que les extraño, pero al mismo tiempo les tranquilizó.

La morena cayó fuertemente al piso; quién se quedó ahí mirando las estrellas antes de levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado el oji-lila; ella le sonrió, y se levantó por su cuenta, sacudiendo su falda.

—Si, disculpa mi torpeza; me sorprendió aquel ataque— mencionó un poco apenada, pero tranquila.

Zero volteó a mirar al pelirrubio, este se mostraba confundido; culpable, y pensaba que el albino le iba a gritar por meterse en algo que pensó era una pelea.

—Aido…—siseó el peli-plata— gracias por querer ayudarme; aunque sé cuidarme sólo. Además era sólo un entrenamiento— aclaró el prefecto.

Las orbes turquesa brillaron, mientras asentía ferviente ante el agradecimiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Habló finalmente el sangre pura, dirigiéndose a la chica, ella asintió, y recitando un conjuro; la herida cerró.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— inquirió el albino, curioso de la habilidad de sanar de la chica.

—Es un pequeño hechizo de familia— guiñó.

—Mm.

—Bien, ahora que están presentes los actores principales; me encantaría que empezarán a ensayar; supongo que ambos ya han leído un poco sus líneas ¿no?— cuestionó en modo serio; ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Ok, entonces antes de dejarlos solos; necesito ver qué tan bien actúan para poder irme tranquila, de lo contrario, tendré que decirles cómo— sentenció; ambos le miraron con una ceja alzada.

—Está bien, después de todo, ya cumpliste una pequeña parte del trato— murmuró Zero, quién se posicionó frente al oji-azul; mirándolo a los ojos.

— princes.s.a— mencionaba de forma cortada y forzada; no podía ni siquiera mirar al menor a los ojos. La morena suspiró.

—Mal, pero me lo imagine; no es cómo sí de buenas a primeras fueran súper cariñosos— dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrubio, le dio la señal para que siguiera con el dialogó.

—No se bailar bien— dijo rápido y seco, completamente apenado.

—Nope; así no va—. Kaoru se dirigió a los dos, y empezó a decir— Sientan lo que dicen, imagínense hablando o estando con la persona que aman o saben amarán de hoy en adelante; olviden el mundo; únicamente concéntrense en quienes son ahora. Olviden que son Zero el cazador y Aido, el noble. En este momento son únicamente dos amantes que se conocen por vez primera; eso es todo.

—A sí, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces tú, sí es tan fácil?— retó el cazador con una sonrisa triunfante; ella le miró y dijo como si fuera lo más elemental.

—Porque no tengo con quién hacer la demostración, sólo están Aido-san y tú. Y… bueno… Kuran-san, pero él queda descartado—. Ante esas palabras, el castaño se sintió ofendido; era la primera vez en su vida que le decían "descartado", a él, un sangre pura; eso jamás se lo perdonaría, menos a una simple humana; bueno, dudaba fuera simple, pero era humana.

—Puedo ser mejor que esos dos; además también he leído el guión— murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

—Mm, bueno; entonces intentémoslo— le miró ella sin emoción; concentrándose, pensando en la persona que amaba: Zero.

Ambos se miraban frente a frente; los ojos de Kaoru empezaron a mostrar un sentimiento cálido, tranquilo; aquellas orbes miel brillaban con emoción al ver al sangre pura, quién le vio extrañado, pero empezó a decir las líneas.

—Querida princesa— susurró inclinándose ante ella con una mano extendida; las orbes de Kaoru mostraban emoción— me concedería este vals. Ella le dio su mano, era la primera vez que el castaño la tomaba de la mano, así que al sentirla, la percibió suave, fina, calurosa.

—N-no se bailar muy bien— mencionó con timidez; el momento parecía mágico.

Tanto Hanabusa como Zero se sonrojaron un poco, parecía que presenciaban una declaración de una verdadera pareja, era una buena actuación; pero en ese momento Kaoru alejó su mano del castaño, su mirada volvió a la misma de siempre, y les dijo.

—Ven, así se hace. En la escena del beso, también actúen igual— sonrió, agradeció al sangre pura; y continuó— practiquen bastante. A partir del día de hoy, Aido dormirá en la misma habitación de Zero. Lo principal ya fue trasladado— los ojos de ambos se quedaron en blanco.

—¡¿Estás loca?—gritó furioso el albino.

—No, esa frase parece deja-vu— meditó un poco en voz baja.

—Bueno, ensayen hasta que den las 3:30, y luego duerman bien; mañana tienen el día libre de la escuela para que practiquen la obra, tengo que atender otros asuntos—. Después de eso se retiró de aquel lugar; dejando a un molesto Zero y a un nervioso Aido.

—Y… ¿bien?— cuestionó el de ojos turquesa.

—Nada — levantó los hombros— dormiremos juntos, sólo es esta semana, ahora a ensayar, antes de que le entre otra locura y nos diga que nos hagamos novios de verdad para mejorar nuestra actuación—. Ante ese comentario las mejillas de Hanabusa se encendieron.

—¿Tienes fiebre?— inquirió Zero, Aido negó.

/***/

El castaño le seguía a unos pasos sin decir nada, esperando ella hablará; ambos llegaron a uno de los jardines que casi no se frecuentaba; estaba adornado por unas gárgolas de piedra dañadas por los años.

— Ahora dígame lo que quiero saber Kaoru-san— ordenó.

—Juré que no le contará a nadie, él único que conoce un poco la situación es el director y no quiero meterlo en problemas— pidió de forma franca y preocupada.

—Lo juro— recitó serio ante las piedras talladas y la luna por testigo.

La prefecta caminó, hasta encontrar un trozo de piedra lo suficientemente cómodo para sentarse, los ojos marrón le seguían.

—Mi verdadero nombre es _Lieben Engeljaeger Von Abend_; provengo de una familia de alto linaje y poderosa de cazadores, la cual se pensaba extinta. Los únicos que sabían de ella, eran los Kiryuu. Soy la prometida de Zero; pero cuando él fue convertido en vampiro, mis padres me ordenaron olvidarle; aunque como ve, no lo hice.

En cuanto a la historia que le dije le iba a contar, es la que relata el inicio y declive de mi clan.

El purasangre escuchaba cada palabra con atención, sus ojos no se apartaban de la chica; aquel nombre se le hacía familiar; al parecer ella decía la verdad; pues él también pensó que alguna vez, hace siglos existió una familia con ese apellido, pero siempre pensó era una leyenda.

— Prosiga— demandó.

— _Hace miles de años, en las tierras frías de Europa, los dioses y demonios peleaban por ser los amos y gobernantes de la tierra; pero ambos igualaban fuerzas, entre ellos se masacraban por el poder. _

_Hasta que una vez decidieron que era en vano ensuciarse sus manos; pensaron eran demasiado buenos para este mundo_ —la morena rió con ironía, prosiguiendo— _entonces crearon a los hombres, pero eran débiles, carecían de fuerza e inteligencia; con el paso de los años evolucionaron hasta convertirse en los seres pensantes de ahora; pero eso no bastaba. La tierra ahora era de ellos y no de los demonios ni dioses; así que decidieron acabar con la humanidad; sin embargo algunos de ellos tuvieron hijos con humanos; e intentaron proteger a los hombres._

_Los hijos de los demonios se convertían en lobos, vampiros, o entes malignos igual que sus padres; mientras que los hijos de los dioses; se convertían en lo que ahora se llaman seres de luz; como espíritus guías o adivinos de la buena fortuna; sólo los hijos de los dioses más poderosos se convirtieron en seres alados, a los que ahora se llaman ángeles._

_Los vampiros y lobos, así como espectros peleaban lado a lado contra los seres alados; pero después unos decidieron ir al bajo mundo y los otros dos rompieron cualquier alianza; tanto lobos como vampiros se quedaron en la tierra para combatir contra los seres de alas._

_Después de varios siglos se formaron dos reinos; uno de ellos era el de la Familia Abend; la mejor estirpe de sangre puras; mientras que la otra familia era la de los Engel. Después de siglos, decidieron formar una alianza para estar en paz, pues se creía que ambos habían perdido sus poderes, y ahora eran casi humanos; pero eso fue un engaño entre ambos clanes._

_Como escribí en la obra; la princesa y el príncipe fueron prometidos en matrimonio; los dos se enamoraron, pero ninguno dijo nada de su poder o maldición, hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

Las orbes cafés de Kaname le miraban con intensidad, sin interrumpir la historia de la chica; ella le miró y continuó.

_El príncipe tenía sellados sus poderes y su sed de sangre; pero al cumplir los 16 años, despertó al igual que la princesa; él se convirtió en un sangre pura y ella en un ángel-cazador._

_Cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de la princesa, su garganta ardía, su sed era insaciable, pero no sólo para el príncipe, para todos los vampiros era tentadora la sangre de ella._

_Amara intentó sellar ese olor de su sangre, pero nunca lo logró; sabía que su sangre era un peligro para cualquier vampiro, pero jamás logró sellarla por completo._

_Un día, el primo del príncipe asesinó a la tía y prima de Amara; el acuerdo fue roto; y se dio a conocer que la Familia Engel seguía teniendo sus poderes; así como los Abend._

_Las batallas que siguieron fueron sanguinarias, no había ganadores ni vencidos, sólo sangre y cenizas. Los príncipes se encontraban devastados; el príncipe se encontró en secreto con su amada; consumaron su amor, pero en el acto de pasión, él enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de la princesa, haciéndola gemir de dolor._

_Dolor, porque su sangre era veneno para él. Una vez bebió de ella, quería más, pero eso sería drenarla, aunque era tan cautivante, que por un momento no le importó, hasta que la sintió desfallecer._

_En ese momento volvió a sus sentidos; y bramó de dolor._

_Pero le olvido con facilidad al sentir su poder crecer cada vez más, debido a la sangre de ella que fluía en sus venas; sonrió con maldad; derrocó en menos de 30 minutos al clan Engel; pero después murió sin ningún ataque aparente; la causa: la sangre de la princesa era la más dulce y exquisita, pero era letal._

Después de eso; mi familia juró venganza y prometió proteger a los humanos; formó a los cazadores, tiempo después fue olvidada en las páginas de la historia; aunque eso no importó; era mejor así. Nos convertimos en aristócratas de la sociedad, dentro de los humanos; y debido al juramento de venganza; pasamos a ser Engeljaeger, que significa "ángel-cazador"; Von es el título nobiliario; y Abend, es el apellido de nuestros enemigos para no olvidarlos.

Todo eso parecía olvidado, hasta que los Kiryuu visitarón una vez Alemania debido a una misión; inmediatamente notaron que mis padres, hermanos y yo, éramos cazadores; y se hizo el acuerdo de que Zero y yo, nos casáramos al cumplir 18 años, pero él –como dije – fue transformado; mis padres no terminaron de entrenarme; intente asesinar con mis propias manos al vampiro que daño tanto a Zero, pero fracasé; después me entrenaron los propios vampiros, y tengo estás habilidades; renuncié a mi nombre, status, familia; todo.

El rostro de Kaoru reflejaba culpa, y cierto dolor; pero no por dejar todo, no por ella; sino porque sí hubiese sido más fuerte, mejor cazadora; no hubiese tomado esas decisiones tan débiles; tal vez hubiera protegido más a Zero; tal vez no tendría que estar con remordimientos hacia sus padres y la persona que ama; pero sobre todo, no hubiera hecho ese pacto con aquel ser y tanto ella como el destino de los demás no hubiera sido tan distorsionado; era su culpa, por eso debía de arreglarlo.

Kaname terminó de escuchar cada palabra y una sonrisa llena de burla cruzó su faz.

— Así que sólo eres una chica tonta que vino a esta Academia en busca de su prometido. Lo haces sonar como un drama, cuando en realidad es sólo un problema amoroso— las orbes dolidas de la morena no se mostraron, su oscuro cabellos le cubrió, únicamente apretó un poco sus puños, y con una sonrisa forzada, intentando no llorar y sonar normal dijo mirando al castaño a los ojos.

—Es verdad, soy tonta, soy débil; pero no me juzgues cuando no me conoces. No quiero, ni necesito tu lastima Kuran, sólo te conté lo que querías saber; te dije que no era peligro para ti, pero insististe, y ahora te burlas; eso muestra tu verdadera clase— terminó de decir antes de que la voz se le quebrará, no quería llorar, no ahora.

El sangre pura le miró altivó.

— Bien, Kaoru-san, puede seguir en su cuento de hadas, y en busca del amor de Kiryuu; no es de mi incumbencia; la obra seguirá como lo prometí, aunque es una tontería— después de esas palabras, Kuran se retiró del lugar, dejando a la chica en la soledad.

Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas; y silenciosas gotas de sal rodaron por sus ojos. El castaño pudo oler el aroma salado, pero no se inmuto, únicamente siguió su camino, aunque algo en su pecho tuvo una ligera punzada, la cual ignoró.

/***/

—Creó que eso es suficiente por el día de hoy— sugirió el peli-plata; Hanabusa asintió.

—Mm, vamos juntos— pronunció dudoso el de ojos turquesa; Kiryuu indicó con su cabeza que le siguiera; así ambos caminaron hacia el dormitorio del sol.

Una vez llegaron. El albino abrió la puerta, y el pelirrubio observó una habitación austera, algo desarreglada; pero se sonrojo al percibir el aroma del cazador.

— Esa de ahí será tu cama— indicó con el dedo, para después cerrar la puerta tras de él.

—Mm, gracias…— murmuró Aido, caminado hacia el colchón; se sentó sobre este, e inmediatamente salió polvo, Hanabusa comenzó a toser.

— Lo siento— dijo seco— nunca tengo invitados— marcó en tono sarcástico, para seguir diciendo— así que no lo he sacudido— Aido le miró con horror; pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó.

—Está bien— tosió— no es nada.

Zero suspiró cansado; miró al noble, y dijo.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama, está limpia— el pelirrubio negó con la cabeza, el ex-humano se sintió ofendido— ¡bien!, es tu problema— bufó. Las orbes azules se encogieron en tristeza.

—Do-dormiré sí duermes conmigo— dijo, rogando por no ser escuchado realmente. El cazador le miró asombrado, pero al entender que Aido no quería realmente ofenderlo, le pareció divertido el actuar del noble.

—Hecho, dormiremos en la misma cama; sólo por hoy— después de eso, Zero entró al baño para darse una ducha y ponerse un pantalón de algodón. Al salir sin una camisa, el menor se sonrojo de sobremanera.

— ¿No vas a ducharte?— cuestionó el prefecto. Aido cuchicheó algo como "no tengo mi ropa aquí"; Zero soltó un "Ah…" en comprensión. Aventó la blanca toalla a una silla, y se recostó a lado del oji-azul—. Es pequeña la cama, así que probablemente tengamos que dormir muy juntos— comentó sin emoción el cazador; el noble se cubrió el rostro con la cobija, diciendo un leve "si".

Por su parte el ex-humano se quedó dormido en menos de 15 minutos, pero Aido aún permanecía despierto; completamente nervioso.

Repentinamente el tatuaje del prefecto empezó a brillar; Zero se levantó de golpe, corriendo al baño. Aido escucho varios ruidos detrás de la puerta, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Después de escuchar más ruidos, entró de forma brusca.

Hanabusa miró al albino con ojos de plato, pero llenos de angustia; la piel de su tatuaje estaba desgarrada, las pastillas en el piso, la llave del agua abierta; y Kiryuu tenía los ojos carmesí, como aquella noche.

Aido intentó acercarse, pero el cazador le grito que se alejará; repentinamente se sintió frustrado de ver así al oji-samatista; empezó a desabotonar sin emoción aparente su saco, así como a deshacer su corbata, y a exponer su cuello ante el prefecto.

— Puedes beber— dijo con frialdad, escondiendo su sonrojo, su pena.

Zero le miró enfadado.

— ¡No!— gritó.

— Kaname-sama me pidió alimentará a la mascota de Cross-san— comentó con esa fachada de orgullo.

"_Yuuki…"_ pensó Zero completamente dolido.

— No soy una maldita mascota— gruño con enfado; la mirada azul de Aido se suavizo; el lugar en que Zero le había mordido punzaba, y el mismo rubio sentía su garganta seca. En realidad no sabía cómo le hacía Zero para soportar aquello.

— Lo sé, eres más que eso; Eres Kiryuu Zero— se sentía tonto al decir algo tan simple y obvio, pero es que ya no le veía como un nivel _D _ni _E_; sino como Zero.

Los ojos carmesí del ex-humano se suavizaron un poco; la sed le ganaba; necesitaba sangre; se odiaba a así, pero la necesitaba.

Zero acercó se un poco al noble, lamió un poco el cuello de Hanabusa; quién sintió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir la cálida y humada lengua del prefecto. Posteriormente clavó sus colmillos en la piel nívea de aquel pequeño; quién cerró sus ojos con fuerza debido al dolor, pero lo extraño fue que – a diferencia de la última vez que Zero le mordió – ahora sentía no sólo dolor, sino también cierto placer y satisfacción.

* * *

¿Bien? ¿mal? Espero al menos regular; me costó escribirlo; y finalmente revelé la historia de los antepasados de Kaoru y su verdadero nombre ^^

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo; auque tuve mis dudas a la hora de escribir la parte de Kaname/Kaoru; aún así me anime a redactarlo :D

Espero sus críticas o comentarios; muchas gracias por leer ^^

Cuidense mucho.

¿reviews? please *ojitos esperanzados*


	7. Un nuevo personaje

Hola! ¿cómo han estado? espero genial ^^ Finalmente les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado n_n

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son super lindas al escribirme sus comentarios ^-^

**Solcithooh: **Hola! que bien que te haya gustado :D igual me gustó la escena y decidí alargarla un poco; espero me digas qué te parece; me alegraría mucho saber sí voy por buen o mal camino; gracias por tu review; cuidate :D

**LADY ANETTE: **Hola! Gracias ^^ que bien que te gustará; por cierto tu fic también me inspiró; cambié un poquito la trama, el nuevo personaje que aperece iba a salir dentro de varios capítulos adelante, pero decidí sacarlo antes, jeje; espero te guste este capítulo, cuidate ^^

* * *

Kiryuu sujetaba con su mano izquierda el blanco saco del noble; mientras que con la derecha recorría la espalda de Aido, atrayéndolo para degustar su sangre. Aquel líquido que, la primera vez probó, no tuvo sabor alguno; pero en esta segunda ocasión parecía tener un bouquet dulce.

Zero succionaba lentamente intentando no desperdiciar nada; aun así la sangre del pelirrubio se escapaba de sus labios inexpertos. El oji-turquesa gruñó un poco al sentirse débil. Aido intentó alejarse del albino, pero no pudo.

El ex-humano se separó lentamente de él, sus ojos carmín cambiaron a amatistas; aquellos lilas miraban culpable y triste al noble, quién aún mantenía su frio mirar.

Hanabusa suspiró frustrado, ahora observando al cazador con un paño de tristeza en los ojos al verle así, llegando a pensar un momento que su sangre no era suficiente buena para el albino.

— Mi sangre no es de tu agrado Kiryuu-san; por eso haces una mueca de dolor—. Mencionó con frialdad en reclamo, sin esconder un dejo de decepción y burla.

— ¡No quería tu sangre!— exclamó con pesar en respuesta. Los ojos turquesa se expandieron dolidos.

— Por supuesto. Kiryuu-san únicamente desea la sangre de Cross-san— siseó con frialdad. Zero negó con su cabeza, hasta ahora no había pensado en Yuuki, y extraño a lo que parezca; su preocupación en estos momentos no estaba para con su amiga. Zero ahora entendía que había herido al menor al expresar su desagrado consigo por tomar de él. Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, dijo.

— No deseaba la sangre de nadie, nunca quise ser un _vampiro_— lo último recalcándolo con odio.

Ahora Aido era el que se sentía culpable por sus palabras, e intentando aminorar la tensión entre ambos, así como la culpa; soltó una bocanada de aire derrotado, diciendo con un puchero, mientras señalaba su cuello.

— Eres un salvaje, desperdiciaste bastante sangre—. El noble le miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados, esperando en una súplica de sus pupilas una respuesta del cazador.

— _Disculpa_— Zero recalcó en sarcasmo— no soy un noble chupa-sangre educado— su entrecejo estaba fruncido, pero se encontraba más tranquilo; olvidando la tensión de minutos atrás; algo le hacía sentir en cierta forma cómodo con aquel molesto ser nocturno.

— P-puedo enseñarte—. Hanabusa ignoró el insulto, es más, se hallaba sonrosado un poco ante las palabras; ese era el Zero que conocía, de cierta forma le hacía feliz; pero se entristecía al notar que había evadido el tema de Cross-san.

"_Seguramente piensa en Yuuki-sama"_ pensó el rubio, bajando un poco el rostro. Las orbes amatistas se abrieron confusas.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó dudoso, tal vez no escuchó bien.

— Puedo enseñarte a beber; no quiero que me lastimes cada vez que tomas de mi—. Pronunció como si estuviera molesto, pero con un ligero rubor, también escondía su rostro en sus cabellos temiendo una negativa.

— No pienso alimentarme de ti siempre— espetó, pero al ver una parte de las orbes aguamarina con ese dejo de melancolía se arrepintió al sentir su pecho estrujarse.— Pero te agradeceré sí me enseñas— pronunció entre dientes.

El rostro del pelirrubio se ilumino.

— Ok, haré un esfuerzo por ti Kiryuu

— Zero…— dijo sin emoción aparente. El vampiro le miró por instantes con duda en sus ojos— puedes decirme Zero, sino la loca de Kaoru se enfadará al pensar que seguimos como perros y gatos en una pelea personal—. El albino sonrió un poco al imaginarse a esa extraña morena con sus dos sables gemelos persiguiéndolos de un lado a otro de la Academia para que la obra de teatro quedará perfecta; después un escalofrió le recorrió la espina.

— C-creo que tienes razón— respondió nervioso Hanabusa al imaginar algo semejante.

Ambos chicos se contemplaron y soltaron una leve sonrisa.

— Vamos a dormir Aido-sempai; mañana tenemos que ensayar—. El cazador se levantó de aquel piso de azulejo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— Hanabusa…— murmuró el pequeño. Zero le contemplo un poco, luego dijo el nombre del menor con suavidad.

— Hanabusa-senpai, vamos a dormir un rato—. Dicho eso el noble se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose a la misma cama del cazador; ambos se recostaron bajo aquellas cobijas.

— Hasta mañana Zero— murmuró el Idol de la escuela cual niño; el ex-humano gruño en aceptación, luego rodeo el cuerpo del más pequeño entre sus brazos. Aido brincó ante el tacto del cazador. Kiryuu al notar la reacción de este, dijo.

— Así ninguno caerá de la cama; es más seguro— comentó sin importancia, pero sabía que no era del todo cierto; algo dentro de él le pedía estar cerca de su contrario, mientras que para Hanabusa la reacción fue asentir al percibir que las palabras no salían de sus labios y su corazón se aceleraba al tacto del cazador.

Después de eso, ambos quedaron dormidos en aquella cama, abrazándose el uno al otro con timidez.

/***/

Por otra parte, una chica de hebras negras caminaba a paso lento hacia el dormitorio del sol, sus ánimos estaban algo decaídos. En ese momento sintió la presencia de algo cerca de donde estaba; corrió hasta aquel lugar, encontrándose con un joven de 17 años, piel blanca, ojos grises; cabellos nacarados; él chico miraba la luna de forma fija; notó la presencia de la chica, pero permaneció inmóvil.

— _Lieben…_ hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos— pronunció con nostalgia, suave. Ella le miró con cautela, respondiendo.

— Desde que me dejaste a cargo de aquellos sangre pura; ¿por qué estás aquí?— preguntó con recelo— Aún faltan cinco días para la luna llena.

Las orbes grisáceas miraron a la joven, la ternura desapareció convirtiéndose en frialdad pura, y en un paso que Kaoru no pudo percibir, él ya se encontraba a su lado; ella quedo estática.

— Te vine a avisar— respondió monótono, acercándose a ella con peligrosidad.

— No bromees, dime qué es lo que de verdad quieres— demandó ella, a pesar de saberse en desventaja contra aquel ente.

— Verte, sólo eso; no podía esperar más. Me gusta la cara de sufrimiento y angustia que pones, es tan _¿sexy?_— lo último lo recalcó, meditando la palabra un poco, al no poder pensar en una mejor.

— …— las orbes miel le miraban con furia contenida.

— Bien, me enteré de que harás una obra y faltan personas en ella, he hablado con el director Cross diciendo que me interesa la convivencia humano-vampiro; le enseñe mis colmillos y a pesar de no sentir un aura vampírica me acepto.

Kaoru abrió sus dorados ojos de par en par asombrada; ese maldito había logrado engañar a Cross.

— No te sorprendas tanto, bueno; ahora que lo dije, seré también uno de los participantes en la obra— el chico paso a lado de ella, susurrándole— será mejor que cuides del ex-humano.

La morena volteó de inmediato hacia donde aquel ser partía; preguntando en tono fuerte.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? Aléjate de él; jamás te ha hecho nada, ya le has hecho suficiente daño manipulando a mi maestra para que asesinará a sus padres y le convirtiera

El oji-gris se detuvo, la miro de soslayo, diciendo.

— El dolor, la culpa, la ira; todo eso nos alimenta mi querida Kaoru; eso gano. El placer de ver a los estúpidos humanos y los engreídos vampiros sufrir, pero sobretodo, ganó el poder que viene junto a ti para la eternidad…

/***/

El astro rey salía, anunciando el nuevo día; los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, tomaron su curso; el medio día llegó; junto con él el despertar de dos chicos bajo una misma sábana.

Las orbes lilas se mostraban lentamente en ese blanquecino rostro, percibió el dulce aroma de alguien a su lado, siempre despertaba en soledad, y tener alguien era reconfortante. El cazador empezó a remembrar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco, después frunció el entrecejo; miró a la persona entre sus brazos y corroboro que era el noble que muchas veces le hacía la vida imposible: Aido.

— Hanabusa-senpai despierta—. El albino sacudía al menor un poco.

Inconscientemente la mirada del cazador se dirigió hacia el cuello desnudo del chico, sus orbes cambiaban nuevamente; Kiryuu sacudió su cabeza, levantándose abrupto, tirando el pequeño rubio en el piso debido a la fuerza con que se levantó.

— ¡¿Qué?— gritó Aido algo espantado mirando a todos lados, el lugar era desconocido para él; luego se encontró con dos gemas de color violeta mirándolo.

— Ah…

— Es tarde, tenemos que practicar nuestras líneas y después ir a los ensayos

— Hai, pero es temprano, apenas es medio día

— Hanabusa-senpai…— Zero le miro de forma reprobatoria, este suspiró.

— Bien, pero tengo que bañarme, cambiarme, etc.

— Usa mi baño, y mi ropa, es más rápido

— ¿Eh? E-enserio?

— Sí no quieres no me interesa.

Antes de decir más, Hanabusa se encontraba dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto de baño; se sacó la ropa pensando _"esto lo hubiera hecho ayer; me pondré la ropa de Zero, Yey!"._

— Hana-senpai ¿estás bien?— preguntó del otro lado de la puerta el albino, el aludido respondió un "si".

— Te pondré la ropa en la cama, te espero cerca del lago.

— Ok

/***/

— Kya! Mi hermoso hijo, cómo estás por la mañana-tarde— decía el director al muchacho que entraba a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

— No soy tu hijo— le miró de manera asesina, el director lloró de forma drámatica.

— Ah! Es verdad, el día de hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno a la clase nocturna; Kaoru lo presentará en el ensayo, al parecer son amigos de la infancia.

Zero terminó de beber el agua, dejó el vaso cerca del refrigerador; ignoró a su autollamado "padre"; dirigiéndose al lago en el cual iba a ensayar.

/***/

Aido salía del baño completamente refrescado con una sonrisa en el rostro; miró hacia la cama, en la cual había un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca; frunció un poco el ceño, pero al notar el aroma del cazador, sonrió.

Se colocó las prendas y salió con presura.

/***/

Las clases aún estaban en curso; pero ella no sentía ganas de estar en ellas, así que decidió dar un paseo por la Academia; paso por el lago de siempre, luego el lugar en donde contó a Kuran el pasado de su familia, posteriormente divisó el lugar boscoso de su conversación en la noche, suspiro cansada.

— Mm, la señorita Kaoru esta aturdida por sus líos amorosos—. Se escuchó una sedosa voz decir con burla detrás de ella.

— No estoy para tus s_utiles _comentarios Kuran; mejor vete a dormir otro rato— después de eso, la morena se dirigía hacia el edificio de la escuela; la mano del castaño le detuvo al apretar su muñeca.

— Estás distraída, ¿qué sucede?—. Las orbes de la chica le miraron por segundos, un rayo de esperanza se mostró en ellos; después bajo su rostro al recordar que era un sangre pura; el asesino de su mentora.

— Nada que te importe; necesito ir al aula a preparar las cosas del ensayo— dijo para poder irse de aquel lugar.

— Te ayudaré…

— No, gracias.

— Soy el supervisor

— Está bien

Kuran mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de la morena resignado, él había ganado contra esa necia mujer.

— Antes, necesito ver que los chicos estén ensayando cerca del lago

Kaname se mantuvo en silencio, siguiéndola.

/***/

— Eres hermosa…— susurraba acercándose lentamente hacía aquel chico de ojos turquesas; cada vez más cerca, un poco más y sus labios se rozaban.

En ese momento se escuchó un chillido; los iris aguamarina se abrieron en espanto; abrazó al cazador al ver lo que había a lado de ellos; Zero le miro confundido, pero correspondió sin darse cuenta el abrazo, preguntando.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— E-es… u-una rata— el noble apretaba más su cuerpo con el del cazador; las mejillas del albino se tiñeron de un leve rojizo.

— No es nada con lo que un vampiro no pueda— dijo sin emoción, sin soltar al rubio.

— P-ero es muy fea y hace "_hi, hiii"_—.

Zero sonrió, se acercó al oído de Aido diciendo…

— Pareces una verdadera damisela en peligro aferrándose a su príncipe, Hana-chan— su tonó era sensual, el pelirrubio notó que estaba abrazando a Zero; la pequeña rata que los interrumpió se alejaba del lugar.

Hanabusa soltó lentamente al cazador, este le miró inconforme, pero no dijo nada.

— Gomen…— musitó en un puchero.

— No es nada, por cierto en donde nos quedamos…— meditó un poco y continuó— Ah! si…, eres hermosa…

Esta vez el prefecto no espero a que el chico entrara en el papel, sentía una leve urgencia de probar esos labios, aunque su razón le dijera que no, algo empezaba a sucederle.

Así que jaló al pelirrubio hacia él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso; primero con lentitud, saboreándolo, luego profundizando un poco; las orbes turquesas se cerraron lentamente al primer contacto sin negarse a lo que su instinto de decía.

En ese momento una joven de ojos miel, cabellos negros caminaba hacia ese lugar; observando a su prometido jalar hacia sí al oji-turquesa; la muchacha sintió que era pronto para ver esa escena, le dolía; así que se viró por donde vino.

El castaño a lado de ella sonrió de ver a esos dos tan juntos; y la marcada expresión de pesar en el rostro de la chica.

"_Tenía que pasar; además es lo que deseo, aun así duele un poco verlo con mis ojos. _

_Zero… sí nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado tu serías feliz, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti; disculpa mi cobardía; pero de verdad deseo que Aido-san sea tu persona destinada, él te ve con una mirada llena de ternura aunque no lo notes, pero te trata de forma fría, es infantil, parece un playboy, pero es buena persona, lo he visto con mis ojos._

_Espero se amen de verdad, no por intervención, sino porque ese era su destino"_

— oru-san… aoru-san… Kaoru-san— pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos.

— Ah, es verdad; muy buen ensayo el de los chicos. Parecen una pareja de verdad.

— No es verdad lo que dice, usted no es sincera; miente demasiado, incluso hacia sí misma; odio esa clase de personas— afirmó como veneno el sangre pura.

Kaoru sonrió con tristeza.

— Es verdad, no quiero que Zero esté con nadie más; pero sé que no sería feliz conmigo, así que es mejor que él este con alguien que le ame

— ¿Aido?— cuestionó incrédulo; esa chica estaba fuera de sus cabales; cómo juntaba a Kiryuu con un chico; ella debería de acercarlo a otra mujer ¿no?.

— Si, es un buen chico; lo sé— sonrió sin mentir; su mirada segura y sincera; dejando a Kuran aturdido ante esa expresión.

A lo lejos unos ojos grises observaron la escena; primero satisfechos, luego molestos al percibir que la morena sonreía.

— _Eres mía, no puedes encontrar consuelo en nadie más… __—_ siseó, para después esconderse en las ramas de los árboles que estaban por ahí.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ^^ ¿qué tal? pueden críticar, escribir sus observaciones, todo lo que haga falta para mejorar este fic y hacerlo de su agrado

¿quieren más AidoZero, más KanameKaoru? ¿les gustaría ver celos por parte de Kaname hacia Kaoru por culpa del nuevo alumno?

Por cierto, aviso que faltan tres Oc por salir ^^ y uno de ellos es definitivamente muy apegado a Kaoru-chan jiji (sin sentido romantico, aunque se malinterprete)

Ok, cuidense mucho; un abrazo para Solcithooh y LADY ANETTE que siempre leen mi fic; de verdad muchas gracias, ustedes son mi motivación.

También gracias a los demás que lo leen aunque no dejen review; ustedes también se toman el tiempo para leer este fic; gracias.

Sin más que mi sincero agradecimiento; me despido hasta el próximo capítulo :D

¿Reviews? please


	8. Recuerdos de un encuentro fortuito

Hi! esta vez actualize rápido ^^ Me senti inspirada al recibir sus reviews; muchas gracias. Aunque el capitulo salio Kaoru-Kaname, y casi nada de Aido-Zero U_U Aún así creo que me salio decente; denle la oprtunidad onegai :D

**Solcithooh**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review :D Si, yo también creo que le gusta; me gusta ese Kaname no sabe ni qué onda, y la moleste XD (luego me pierdo en mis fantasias XP) quería poner algo un poco más fuerte, pero creo que es pronto para ello, y todavía esta Yuuki -que no falta mucho para que salga (creo)-. En cuanto al nuevo personaje, es verdad es malo y quiere dañar a Zero, pero necesitaba alguién perverso controlador T-T. Sobre lo de Ichiru, si revivirá; pero falta algo, sí me apresuró a sacar la obra y al día del festival sería más pronto, pero no estoy segura de eso; además todavia tengo que mostrar algo de ensayos, o tal vez los deje mejor para el mero día del festival XD. Nuevamente gracias, espero este capítulo te guste ^^

**LADY ANETTE**: Hola!; muchas gracias, genial, me alegra que te gustará; es verdad fue pronto, mi mente decía no, pero no supe qué más poner U-U. Oh!, sí quieres puedes hacerlo, estaría super que usaras a Kaoru para otro fic, sería un honor ^^ Me encantaría ver más momentos de ellos juntos :D por eso en este capítulo salen ambos, pero más que nada es para presentar al malvado ese que acaba de salir; aún así espero que te guste este capítulo :D La actualización de tu fic me fascinó; ya quiero saber cuál es el siguiente enigma ^^ Cuidate, bye~!

* * *

Ambos chicos se separan lentamente de aquel beso; se vieron a los ojos fijamente. El cazador se sintió algo incómodo, y pensó que no había sido él mismo al realizar ese impulso.

— Creo que estuvo mal, ese beso no es como el de la obra— comentaba Zero algo pensativo después de aquel silencio que duro varios minutos entre ambos actores.

"_Fue culpa de la rata, de la obra y de que Hana-chan se me pego tan cerca. Espera ¿Hana-chan?"_ pensó el oji-violeta; Aido le contemplaba con cierta decepción.

'_Fue un ensayo, para Zero estar conmigo es un ensayo…_' se dijo el oiji-turquesa.

— Bien, omitamos esas escenas; mejor ensayemos nuestra muerte—. El cazador parecía ser alguien insensible; primero beso, luego muerte ¿acaso Zero no sabe cómo ensayar en una obra?.

— ¡No!— se escuchó un grito molesto; Aido se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Pero qué demon…?— El albino no terminó su frase, pensó que por el momento y hasta que empezará el ensayo de la tarde, sería mejor dejar a Hanabusa solo. Después de todo, él también necesitaba meditar un poco.

/***/

La prefecta y Kuran se dirigían al aula de teatro para preparar algunas cosas que se necesitarían; faltaban 5 días para la obra; lo cual era poco tiempo.

Hace algunos minutos conversaron un poco sobre los planes de ella por hacer de Aido y Zero una pareja. Kaname se hallaba confuso; esa mujer era difícil de entender, primero decía que amaba al cazador, luego estaba dolida, al instante que lo quería ver con alguien más, y después sonreía; el sangre pura suspiró, mirando de reojo a la chica que era un poco más baja que él —casi de la misma altura de Zero.

"_Está loca, no hay forma de dejar ir a la persona que se ama"._

— Kaoru-san…— se detuvo, mirando ahora la espalda de la chica, y percatándose que aquellas negras hebras caían de sus hombros hacía por debajo de ellos, no muy largos, pero tampoco cortos.

Kaoru continuaba caminando rumbo a las escaleras, únicamente expresó un "—¿Mn?—" para preguntar que quería el castaño.

— ¿Cómo conoció a Kiryuu?— indagaba; no sabía el motivo de su curiosidad, pero simplemente quería saber algo más de esa misteriosa chica.

La morena se paró en seco frente a las escaleras, sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el sangre pura, parpadeo un poco, luego le miró sospechosamente, preguntando.

— ¿Te vas a volver a burlar de mí?

Kaname la contemplo con seriedad.

— No— respondió seco.

—Está bien, te diré—. Kaoru ahora empezaba a subir los escalones seguida de Kaname.

— Hace tiempo, cuando los Kiryuu fueron a Alemania, ellos asesinaron a varios vampiros de diferentes niveles, en una de esas ocasiones se toparon con mis padres quienes les ayudaron; después de eso se hicieron amigos—. Los ojos de Kuran no se apartaban de la chica, era un relato simple, pero quería escucharlo. Ambos continuaban su rumbo al aula. Kaoru prosiguió con su narración.

— Después de unos años, cuando yo tenía ocho; me dijeron que iba a encontrarme con aquel que sería mi esposo: Kiryuu Zero; al principio me negué, pero la primera vez que lo vi…—. La morena empezaba a remembrar, sus recuerdos llegaban a ella como sí apenas hubiesen ocurrido; más su boca no dijo nada, aquella mirada ámbar se perdió por minutos que para el castaño parecieron eternos.

_Era una fría tarde de otoño, aquel día se oscureció y la lluvia amenazaba con salir, una niña de cabellos cortos color negro se aferraba a sus padres después de llegar a esa extraña ciudad._

_Se subieron a un auto, el cual recorrió un largo camino, hasta llegar a una cabaña rodeada de árboles._

— _Aquí es Lieben— susurró la mujer de blanca tez con dulzura._

_En ese momento apareció un niño de ojos lilas, cabellos plateados; iba tomado de la mano de un hombre desconocido, algo familiar al pequeño._

— _¡Oh! Llegaron temprano, mi esposa aún no ha preparado todo— comentó alegre a la pareja que acababa de bajar del auto azul._

— _No es problema, con gusto le ayudaré— habló la mujer de hebras rubias que tenía a la niña en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la pequeña dijo— voy a ir a dentro, espera un rato en el auto hasta que te llame, ok?_

_La manita de la niña le soltó al tiempo que asentía._

_Lieben estaba por ir hacía el vehículo cuando el señor desconocido le ordenó en tono paternal a su hijo._

— _Zero, quédate con ella; no queremos que nuestra pequeña invitada se sienta sola ¿o si?_

_El aludido miró preocupado a su padre._

— _Pero otou-san… Ichiru entonces se quedará solo—. Aquellos ojos amatistas eran amables, mostrando una preocupación pura._

— _Mm, es verdad… Entonces ambos vayan y enciérrense en la habitación con Ichiru; así ninguno estará solo— el padre de Zero miró a la madre de la niña, ella asintió sonriente._

— _Hai! Otou-san— dijo el pequeño con calidez, tomando la mano de la niña, la cual se sonrojo mucho, pero acepto seguir a aquel extraño._

_/*/_

_Una vez llegaron a la habitación; se encontraron con otro niño de la misma edad; este era igual en apariencia al primero; pero parecía estar enfermo, Lieben le miró preocupada._

— _¿Qué tienes?— inquirió inocente la pequeña. _

_Zero miró al piso, el otro niño la observó de manera molesta; sin decir palabra._

— _Es mi culpa, yo robe parte de la fuerza de Ichiru…— susurró el pequeño, Lieben se tapó la boca, murmurando "perdón"._

_El niño que estaba en la cama se levantó, se acercó a su hermano, y reclamó._

— _Por tu culpa Zero-nii esta triste— le sacó la lengua._

_La niña levantó la ceja ante el reclamó; aventándose a abrazar a los dos hermanos. Ellos exclamaron en pregunta "¿Qué haces?" y la niña respondió._

— _Mi mamá me abraza cuando estoy triste…—. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, para después caer sobre la cama riendo._

_Ichiru preguntó._

— _¿Quién eres?_

_Zero miro a su hermano, es verdad, él tampoco sabía nada, después posó su vista en la niña._

— _Lieben Engel-ja-je… ¿cómo?—. La lengua de la pequeña se había trabado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron; luego se sintió tonta por no poder pronunciar su apellido. Los hermanos Kiryuu la miraron con sus ojos un poco confusos; luego sonrieron. Zero se dirigió a ella diciendo._

— _Lieben, es un bonito nombre ¿qué significa?—. Ella parpadeó un poco, sonriente respondió._

— "_Querer"; mamá dice que es para que sea amada por la persona indicada— respondió ilusionada._

_Repentinamente se escucharon truenos, provocados por la lluvia que empezaba; la pequeña corrió a buscar un lugar dónde esconderse pero no encontró; el niño que la había recibido, la abrazó con fraternidad._

— _No pasa nada Lieben…—murmuró. Poco a poco empezó a sentirse tranquila para después sentirse cansada y empezar a dormir; no sin escuchar una protesta del otro niño que decía "—¿Por qué a ella la abrazas y a mí no?—"; luego escuchó otra voz responder "—Ichiru… tú no tienes miedo de los truenos—"._

— ¿La primera vez que lo vio?— preguntó un poco irritado el castaño, Kaoru ya se había tardado varios minutos desde que dijo algo; la tenía que sacar de sus ensoñaciones. Ambos acababan de llegar al salón asignado; la morena sonrió caminando hacía el escritorio de la aula.

— Era tan dulce, que pensé "¡Ah! Kami, por favor… espero que mi nombre cumpla su cometido"—. La chica suspiró como si acabará de recitar un poema, el castaño se sintió algo incómodo, extraño. Ella continuó— Me enamoré sin saber lo que era el amor; los días pasaron y entre más le trataba, más fuerte mis sentimientos se volvían. Lamentablemente tuvimos que regresar a Alemania cuando cumplí los nueve años.— De un instante a otro la dulce voz cambio a un tono llenó de culpa— Tiempo después Zero fue convertido, y su familia asesinada.

El silencio se presentó; Kaoru observaba el fondo del salón con seriedad; la culpa aparecía en sus ojos, Kuran no entendía ese sentimiento reflejado en aquellas orbes ámbar.

En ese momento se escucharon unos aplausos; y una divertida voz masculina habló con suavidad.

— Omitiste una parte de la historia, mi querida _Kaoru-chan_—. Ella dirigió de inmediato su mirar hacia aquel conocido tono. Los ojos de la morena cambiaron de miel a un dorado metálico; algo que no percibió el presidente de la clase nocturna.

— Je~! Que miedo— se burló alzando sus manos en son de paz al ver la expresión de la chica.— Aquí no puedes tratarme mal Kaoru-chan— sentenció mirando de reojo al sangre pura con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Kuran le miró con seriedad, pero un poco sorprendido al no haber percibido la presencia de ese intruso; ahora que le veía bien, era un chico de 17 años, piel blanca, porte elegante, ojos grises, cabellos nácar.

— ¿Usted es?— preguntó al notar que aquel desconocido llevaba el uniforme de los alumnos de la luna.

— Konnichiwa— pronunció las palabras con finura, serio y haciendo una reverencia— soy Shiroyami Ren, es un placer conocerle Kuran Kaname-sama.

El sangre pura le observó detenidamente, era un ser educado, dilataba un aire de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo de maldad; lo más extraño fue que no irradiaba ningún nivel de aura vampírica.

— No recuerdo haberle visto antes— comentó con su porte de siempre el castaño. Kaoru miraba la escena sin mostrar emoción en sus ojos, reprimiendo la frustración que sentía que aquel ser estuviese ahí.

— Acabo de llegar, el día de ayer el director Cross me dio de alta; hoy vine a hablar con usted para que me asigne un lugar dentro de los dormitorios, pues es mi primer día; además…— El peli-nácar ladeo su rostro hacía la chica, sonriendo continuó— al parecer la obra de Kaoru-chan necesita de más personas, puedo ser útil ¿verdad Kaoru-chan?— los ojos grisáceos se posaron en ella; esta sonrió con diplomacia, pues no quería que Kuran sospechará nada de él ni de ella, eso podría arruinar sus planes de revivir a Ichiru y convertir a Zero en un vampiro noble.

— Así es Shiroyami-kun; es un placer saber que contaremos con su presencia—. Kaoru se sentía hastiada, molesta con ella misma; ahora hasta había perdido su orgullo al mostrarse hipócrita.

— Shiroyami-san, vaya al dormitorio; ahí Takuma Ichijo le indicará su habitación— Kaname interrumpió con un dejo imperceptible de molestia en la voz; observando como ambos chicos se sonreían mutuamente.

Aquel ente antes de despedirse, le lanzó una última mirada a la prefecta.

El castaño alcanzó a percibir el ligero suspiro que la chica contenía; parecía des-tensarse ahora que se marchaba el nuevo alumno.

La morena se dirigió hacia varias cajas que había en el aula; empezando a sacar diversas cosas, como espadas –reales, aunque debiesen de ser de utilería –; ropas estilo medieval; pelucas, etc. El oji-vino únicamente observaba lo que ella hacía; Kaoru sacaba y sacaba, hasta que se detuvo para mirar al sangre pura.

— Kuran-san ¿se va a quedar ahí parado todo el rato; o de verdad me va a ayudar?

Kaname levantó su ceja; ¿acaso le ponía a hacer trabajo manual?

— Soy el supervisor— respondió mirándola fijamente. La chica suspiró.

— Bien, entonces supervise que las pelucas y vestidos estén en buen estado—. La prefecta le aventó una larga peluca rubia ondulada, la cual el castaño atrapó con facilidad; después la chica continuó abriendo otras cajas, dejando a Kuran con un rostro de reproche, pero algo divertido por el actuar de esa molesta mujer.

/***/

En los dormitorios de la luna se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios; su mirada se posaba en un libro cerrado de peculiar aspecto sobre una mesita. El chico alzó la tasa de té que tenía y sorbió un poco para después bajarla. Su mirar se hallaba preocupado por lo que había leído.

En ese momento entró un desconocido de aparentes 17 años; el ser sentado se levantó presto, mirándole de forma amable.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece…?— preguntó educadamente, un poco sorprendido de ver a ese desconocido con el mismo uniforme que él.

El contrario sonrió de lado, miró el libro que estaba en la mesa; era de pasta gruesa, café cobrizo, con un símbolo de un ala negra y otra blanca envolviendo el escudo de un corazón.

El de cabellos rubios se puso frente al libro, tapándolo.

— Ah, lo siento; soy curioso. Mi nombre es Shirayami Ren, un placer conocerle; vine en busca del vicepresidente Takuma Ichijo para que me asigne un dormitorio por órdenes de Kuran-sama— mencionó con la mirada tranquila.

El aludido le miró confundido, no sabía nada de un nuevo alumno; después sintió que algo no encajaba, había algo extraño en ese sujeto frente a él.

— Mm, un momento. Espéreme en las escaleras— Shiroyami obedeció divertido. Takuma escondió el libro entre los cojines del blanco sillón.

— Sígame— dijo para ir delante del desconocido; el nuevo alumno al percibir cierta tensión del vampiro habló.

— ¿Lo leíste completo?— su tono era calmo.

— ¿Qué?— Ichijo no era tonto, pero no quería responder; sabía que ese extraño se refería l libro de hace unos momentos.

— El libro de hace rato; es interesante ¿verdad? Más porque habla de la vida de una de las personas de esta Academia ¿no es así?—. Takuma abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, volteando a encarar al tal Shiroyami, este sonrió y un brillo cruzó por sus ojos grises.

— ¿Quién eres?—. La amabilidad del vicepresidente desapareció, ahora sonaba amenazante; ambos se encontraban arriba, cerca del borde de las escaleras.

— Mm ¿quién seré? — cantó, para decir de forma sepulcral— Soy aquel que escribió el libro, mi vida ha sido larga, demasiado para mi gusto.

— Schwarz…—murmuró el oji-verde al sentir que su costilla derecha era quebrada; sus ojos cambiaron a carmín.

— Oh~ así que sabes; si, soy yo~ Pero sería un problema que dijeras todo lo que descubriste, así que…— La mirada gris era cual glacial.

Ichijo cerró sus ojos por el dolor, no sangraba, pero su costilla rota le atormentaba; además su fiel katana no estaba a lado suyo; la había dejado, había bajado la guardia; pero no podía morir, tenía que decirle a Kaname-sama lo que encontró, debía de; era una petición de su amigo.

— _Kaname-sama, dígame para que me mandó llamar— preguntó el pelirrubio entrando a la habitación, el sangre pura sonrió, pasándole un sobre._

— _Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas de una mujer llamada "Lieben Engeljaeger Von Abend"—. Ichijo asintió, abrió el sobre y vio ahí la fotografía de la prefecta que estaba haciendo la obra de teatro._

— _¿Por qué quiere investigarla? ¿Hay algún problema con ella?— inquirió con el sobre en sus manos. Kuran le miró sin emoción respondiendo._

— _No lo sé, ayer me contó una leyenda en relación a la obra y a su vida, pero algo me dice que debo de saber más de ella. Su simple presencia me intriga— afirmó. _

_La expresión de Ichijo cambio de seria a asombrada, luego acepto su misión y se retiró._

— Sí no querías que nadie se enterará ¿por qué escribiste ese libro?— preguntó intentando ganar tiempo.

— Quería que se enterarán, pero no ahora. Debo decir que me sorprende lo pronto que encontraste ese texto.

— Es muy antiguo, no puede ser ella, Kaoru es más joven, ella no ha vivido tantos años, además hay cosas que no concuerdan con la vida de ella— comentó Takuma tocándose su costado.

— Lo sé. La primera mitad del libro no es ella; sino la princesa Amara. La segunda es la vida de Kaoru; aunque no son la misma persona, se parecen ¿no es así? Siempre la he deseado. Aunque deja te digo que lo que leíste en las páginas finales no es el pasado de Lieben-chan, _es su futuro_— Aquella voz retumbaba en los oídos del vicepresidente.

"_Kaname-sama, Kaoru… Lieben es…"_

— Ahora que lo entiendes; me encantaría asesinarte en estos momentos, pero debo de dejarlo para después. Por el momento sólo dormirás un rato—. Ichijo sintió su cuerpo punzar, sus ojos se cerraban en su contra, aquellos brazos repulsivos le sostuvieron, únicamente pensó _"perdón Kaname-sama…"_

/***/

Los ensayos estaban por comenzar; los estudiantes se reunían en el aula de ensayos.

La morena les pasaba lista a cada uno de ellos con la mirada, al notar que faltaba alguien, pregunto.

— ¿Dónde está Ichijo Takuma-san?—. Los vampiros presentes la miraron sin mucha emoción, sin decir nada.

En ese momento una gruesa voz captó la atención de los presentes.

— Gomen~! Estaba buscando a Ichijo-senpai pero no lo encontré ¿me podría asignar la habitación usted Kaname-sama?— pronunciaba algo agitado el muchacho, mirando a los seres que estaban en aula pregunto confuso— Ara~ ¿ya empezaron los ensayos? No has dado mi papel a nadie verdad Kaoru-chan— mencionó inocente, ella le miró con frialdad negando.

Todos ponían atención a esa pequeña conversación.

— Su habitación será la del fondo de la planta alta— dijo el sangre pura.

— Bien, aunque Ichijo-san no se encuentre, ensayaremos, después iré a buscarle para ver porque no asistió— comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa para los demás.

— Kaoru… tenemos problemas en las partes románticas Hanabusa-san y yo— dijo Zero un poco bajo, con el entrecejo fruncido; la morena sonrió, el albino era tan lindo. Luego miro a los actores principales algo preocupada diciendo.

— Cuando actúen las partes románticas imagínense que la persona frente a ustedes es frágil como el cristal a punto de romperse ante alguna agresión, pues sus seres queridos son aquellos a los que jamás quisieran herir, aunque eso sea imposible— susurrando las últimas palabras, tocándose su pecho.

La expresión romántica de ella fue cautivante, no como mujer, sino como una persona enamorada.

— Wa~ Kaoru-chan es tan linda, quisiera abrazarte en este momento— sonrió el peli-nácar, ella le lanzó una fulminante mirada; a unos pasos cierto sangre pura empezaba a sentir algo denominado enfado, aunque no sabía por qué.

— Yo… no sé cómo ser padre…— dijo un pelirrojo sin emoción.

— Ah, Shiki-san; lo único que debes de hacer es ser tú mismo, pero mostrando cierto cariño a la persona que es tu hija, es decir, a Aido-san—. Senri asintió; miró al noble sin expresión en el rostro, se acercó a él y dijo.

— Amara… eres preciada para mí; cásate con Vladimir por el bien de nuestras familias—. La voz era neutral, pero emanaba cierto afecto, aunque muy leve.

Aido le miró con cara de "¿qué?"; pero sonrió respondiendo.

— Lo haré padre, lo haré…

Se escucharon unos aplausos, una de las personas haciendo la ovación era Rima.

— Bien Shiki, no sabía que además de modelo, actuarás bien— expresó sin mucha emotividad.

— No hice nada— respondió monótono.

— Me gustó. Actúa así el día de la obra y serás un buen padre para Amara— sonrió la morena al ver al chico de rojos cabellos, este asintió neutral.

— ¿Alguien más?— preguntó Kaoru; algunos ya estaban dentro de sus actividades, así que no dijeron nada.

— Yo…— dijo Kain; las orbes miel le vieron— no sé cómo actuar en la escena de la pelea del primo de Vladimir contra el tío de la princesa después de que yo asesine a su esposa.

— Yo puedo enseñarte esa parte, la sé muy bien— habló una vez más la voz del desconocido; Kain le miró sin decir nada, luego miró a Kaoru; ella sonrió diciendo.

— Usted no tiene papel aún, Ren-kun—. El aludido de igual forma rió contrarrestando.

— Puedo ser el tío de la princesa Kaoru-chan, únicamente tienes que presentarme

Shiroyami se acercó a la chica, la tomó del hombro, ella le miró sin decir nada; Kaname alzó una ceja, y Kain se limitaba a observar, los demás ensayaban sus líneas.

La morena llamó la atención de todos al aclararse su garganta y gritar "—escuchen un anuncio—".

— Disculpen interrumpir, la persona a mi lado es un nuevo alumno del dormitorio luna; me gustaría presentarlo. Su nombre es Shiroyami Ren—. Kaoru alejó de una forma sutil la mano de él, que estaba en su hombro.

— Es un placer; espero me traten bien y seamos buenos amigos; quisiera agregar que soy un amigo de la infancia de Kaoru-chan—. Ren reverencio mirando discretamente de lado a la mujer de hebras negras, ella le observó con un brillo en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño ni para el albino; ese brillo que parecía ser amor, era dolor.

El sangre pura estaba por preguntar si era verdad cuando el cazador se le adelanto.

— ¿Es cierto? Eres amiga de un chupa sangre, por eso aceptas la convivencia…— Zero se mordió la lengua al recordar que había unos estudiantes del sol; volteo a verlos, pero como ellos estaban tan concentrados en sus papeles o preparativos no habían escuchado, así que suspiró aliviado.

— Es verdad— ella cerró sus ojos, exhalando— lo conozco desde hace años; es alguien que ha influido mucho en mi vida.

El cazador frunció el ceño; todos se dejaban engañar y engatusar por esos chupa sangre; inclusive Kaoru; luego ladeó su rostro mirando a Hanabusa atento a la conversación; el ex-humano se calmó; no todos los vampiros eran malos. La voz del nuevo alumno sacó de sus pensamientos al albino.

— Así es, sí ella no hubiera conocido a cierta _molestia_ antes que a mí, yo hubiese sido su pretendiente— comento casual, pero seseante.

— ¿Novio?— inquirió el oji-amatista. Ella ladeo su rostro, sus hebras ocultaron sus ojos.

— Si…— musitó; ese leve sonido se adentró en una parte del castaño, quien fingió no escuchar. El cazador se viró sin más.

— Zero, vamos a ensayar— dijo el oji-turquesa inocente; el albino aceptó, caminando a la parte frente al escritorio.

— Kaoru-san, necesito hablar con usted— ordenó el sangre pura, esta asintió, ambos salieron del salón.

/***/

— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Cómo le conoce?— la voz era aterciopelada, pero sonaba molesta. Ella miró al castaño, estaba agradecida por sacarla, pero no estaba lista para un interrogatorio, aun así respondió.

— Un conocido de la infancia, lo conocí poco después de presentarme ante Zero—. La mirada de ella veía el largo pasillo, no quería mirar aquellas iris caoba.

— ¿Por qué dijo que él también podría haber sido su prometido, sí es un vampiro no un cazador?—. Ese nuevo alumno le empezaba a molestar; al no escuchar respuesta, demandó— Míreme a los ojos, y responda—. La morena así lo hizo.

— Él… no es quién parece; pero no se preocupe. Lo resolveré todo, Kuran-san.

— Eso no es lo que quise decir, miré Kaoru, yo… —. En ese instante se escuchó un leve quejido; ambos entraron rápidamente. Kain estaba sangrando un poco, los demás estudiantes de la clase nocturna se cubrían sus ojos.

— ¿Qué paso?— exigió saber la morena; observando a Wild-senpai en el suelo sobre su rodilla, y a Ren con una espada en manos.

— Fue un accidente, no es así Kain-senpai—. El primo de Hanabusa sonrió corroborando lo que dijo el otro.

La oji-miel verdaderamente estaba frustrada, sabía que no había sido un _accidente_.

— Me retiró, si permanezco, los demás se sentirán incomodos— comentó el portador del fuego al ver a sus compañeros intentando esconder sus miradas.

— Te acompaño…— susurró Aido al mirar que Zero le lanzaba una mirada de "ve con él" con suavidad.

— Está bien, atiende su lesión por favor Aido-san—. Ambos nobles se fueron de aquel lugar, los demás ya tranquilos regresaron a sus actividades.

Kaoru levantó la espada tirada en el piso que Kain había dejado caer al ser herido; ella la colocó entre las demás armas. En ese momento escuchó una voz susurrarle.

— Son muy débiles, cada uno de ellos; pero eso no me sorprende, lo que llamó mi atención fue el cazador que tanto amas; es hermoso por así decirlo, no estaría mal hacerlo mío mientras espero a que te entregues a mi ¿no crees?— la voz estaba llena de burla y lisura, provocándole; ella cayó en su juego. Tomó la espada de hace un momento, y sacándola de forma brusca con sus orbes doradas intentó lastimar al Shirayami; este se echó para atrás esquivando el golpe por unos centímetros.

Kaoru continuó sus ataques con la espada; a pesar de la furia, la manejaba bien, pero sus sentidos se hallaban nublados; todos los presentes miraban a la prefecta atacando y al oji-gris esquivando con una sonrisa.

— Eres lenta Kaoru-chan— se burló, esquivando a la chica, colocándose detrás de ella; la morena se viró y estaba a punto de atacar cuando Shirayami se movió de aquel lugar. Ahora quién estaba enfrente era Zero. La morena miró con horror a su prometido, y como este no reaccionaba ante la rapidez del ataque debido a que se encontraba concentrado en algo más. El impulso del golpe era muy grande como para detenerlo, las orbes de Kaoru se volvieron de oro y con su mano libre golpeo su brazo derecho como sí aquella extensión de su cuerpo fuese otra espada, la katana cayó de la mano de Kaoru antes de dañar al albino.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Zero, ella sonrió.

— Si, gracias; no pasó nada, fue un descuido—. El cazador alzó su ceja, pero no dijo más; el rostro sereno y sonriente de la chica le abstuvo de preguntar otra cosa. Los demás la miraban, algunos de la clase del sol con cierto temor; ella agregó.

— ¿Qué tal? Esa es una de las cosas que no deben de hacer en los ensayos de una obra, pero sí proporcionar un espectáculo— mencionó levantando la espada con su mano izquierda y guardándola a donde pertenecía. Los chicos se relajaron, regresando de nuevo a sus actividades. Zero la miró algo preocupado, pero como era la alocada de Kaoru, seguro estaba bien; así que siguió en su lugar leyendo en silencio sus líneas.

Kuran no dijo nada, pero sí había aparecido por un santiamén un color rojizo en sus iris color vino.

El oji-gris aún sonriente, se acercó de nuevo a ella; y aprovechando su descuido, la beso enfrente de todos; el oji-caoba se mostró algo sorprendido. Kaoru intentó separarse, pero el peli-nácar apretó con fuerza el brazo derecho que ella misma se había golpeado hace poco. Una vez la soltó, ella le tiró un golpe con su brazo lastimado, aquel intentó fue detenido por el oji-gris; las orbes miel le miraban con odio.

— No puedes hacerme nada, Kaoru-chan— dijo alegre, sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

— ¡Jodete! — le espetó con rencor, intentando soltar su mano de aquel agarré.

— Mm, me gustaría… poder joder contigo querida Kaoru— pronunció insinuante con ligereza, lamiéndose los labios; ella siseó algo que pareció ser "—desgraciado—"; y después aventó un rodillazo a la parte baja de aquel ente; el cual al no preverlo se redoblo en dolor, pero intentó mantener su compostura; la masculina voz cambió.

— Eso fue una mala elección Kaoru-chan; _el cazador será mío_—. Ella intentó parecer desinteresada y distante.

— Haz lo que quieras…—. Kaoru se empezaba a dirigirse a la salida, cuando escuchó la voz de Ren decir.

— Zero-san, puedo ayudarte con tus líneas mientras Aido-senpai regresa—. El albino al ver que no había nadie dispuesto a ensayar con él, aceptó.

Kaoru se detuvo en el umbral, cerró sus puños así como sus parpados con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior hasta dejarlo rojo; soltó la presión que ejercía al formar un puño de forma derrotada, luego sus parpados se relajaron; había perdido ante Ren. La morena se viró de regresó; caminando hasta el peli-nácar. Ren sonrió al sentir repentinamente que alguien le tomaba del brazo; volteó y miro unos ojos miel cargados de una frialdad espectral.

— Él no puede ensayar contigo Ren-kun. Zero tiene a Aido-san, tú… ensayarás conmigo—. Shirayami le observó satisfecho aceptando. El cazador se encogió de hombros sin peculiar interés; ella agradeció suavizando las expresiones de su rostro hacia el prefecto.

— Buena decisión— mencionó el oji-gris acercándose a la chica.

— No lo es…; lo sé— respondió cabizbaja.

Kuran se encontraba mirando los ensayos de los demás, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la morena de ojos miel; en algunas ocasiones pensó en intervenir, pero no lo hizo; pues ella había aclarado que "era su problema" y sí se quería liar con ese tipo, no le importaba para nada al sangre pura.

Las 6:30 de la tarde marcaba el reloj, el ensayo había terminado; los estudiantes de la luna debían de irse para atender sus clases; lo extraño es que en ningún momento se apareció el vicepresidente de la luna.

Kuran estaba esperando el momento en que se quedará solo con aquella chica, tenía varias preguntas que hacer por el bien de la paz en los dormitorios; Ren estaba por irse —para saldar ciertos asuntos— cuando la morena le hablo.

— Necesito hablar contigo

En ese momento el intentó irse, pero ella fue insistente; así que desistió de su retirada; las grises orbes miraron hacia dónde se encontraba el sangre pura. Kaoru le pidió a Kaname que se marchará, luego hablaría con él. Kuran a pesar de no mostrar su renuencia, se tardó un poco antes de salir.

Una vez ambos sintieron que la presencia del sangre pura se encontraba lejos, ella habló.

— ¿Dónde está?— demandó con tonó autoritario.

— ¿Quién?— fingió ignorancia.

— No te hagas tonto, sabes de quién hablo. Dónde tienes a Ichijo-san; él es una persona que no evadiría sus deberes a menos que algo le hubiese pasado. No creas que me tragó el cuento de que no lo encontraste. No soy estúpida Schwarz.

— Je~ me encanta que digas mi nombre, hace tanto tiempo que no lo haces— pronunció con sedosa voz.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó de nuevo.

— En el calabozo, sabe tu secreto; piensa decírselo a Kuran Kaname. Sí vive hablará, pero si muere; podrás salvar a tu querido cazador de caer en nivel E y a su hermano de la muerte; ¿qué dices?— enunciaba mientras le rodeaba lentamente, hasta volver a estar frente a ella— Sí unes fuerzas conmigo por segunda vez, entonces tu preciado cazador se salvará.

— No puedo, nuca quise unirme a ti; es sólo que no había otra opción, te necesitaba, aún te necesito para el ritual de la luna llena— pronunció con pesar.

— Vamos Kaoru, no es la primera vez que renuncias a algo o a alguien; tampoco es la primera vez que dejas morir a un ser frente a tus ojos, ni la primera que los asesinas con tus propias manos. ¿Recuerdas?.

— No tenía opción— respondió intentando mantener la compostura.

— Siempre hay una opción Lieben, es sólo que nunca te negaste por miedo a no poder remediar tu pecado; pero lo único que provocaste fue caer en el lodo por querer ayudar a alguien que no te ama; eres una persona tan deplorable, sí no fueras la re-encarnación de Amara, te asesinaría con mis propias manos por lo inútil que eres.

— Schwarz… sabes; es verdad. Nunca he podido decirte que no por temor; y soy culpable de todo lo que he hecho; pero Zero no tiene la culpa, tampoco Ichijo-san por descubrir una verdad innegable. Sí lo asesinas juró que me quitaré la vida antes de que el eclipse de sol acontezca; así no tendrás el poder de Amara ni mi corazón— le desafió con firmeza; mirándolo sin una pizca de duda en sus ojos. El oji-gris suspiró.

— Se encuentra en la misma celda que la copia de tu cazador, sí despierta antes de que llegues, tal vez descubra otra parte de tus secretos.

Kaoru expandió sus parpados, corriendo a la salida de aquella aula, rumbo a los calabozos. Una vez fuera de aquel edifico; un ser salió de las sombras, la tomó de la muñeca, ella se giró a punto de atacarlo, pero se detuvo al percatarse quién era.

— Kuran-san

— Es demasiado agresiva para su bien— comentó con tacto.

— No lo soy, déjeme ir Kuran-san; tengo asuntos que atender— dijo con una leve ansiedad en la voz.

— No. Quiero que me explique varias cosas— demandó— ahora.

— Ya le dije quién soy, qué quiero aquí, y demás— respondió en resumen.

— ¿Lo ama?— cuestionó sin soltarla, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Eh?— estaba desprevenida para esa pregunta, claro que amaba a Zero, no había duda.

— A Kiryuu-kun ¿lo ama?

— Si, lo amo— sus ojos eran sinceros, aquel tono miel resplandeció ante las palabras; sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Era tan interesante verla así, a esa irritante mujer con un aire de feminidad.

— Entonces no seduzca a otros hombres que no sean él— expresó sereno, mientras soltaba la mano de la joven.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con usted Kuran-san— respondió confusa— ¡¿además cuándo he seducido a otros hombres!— alzó su voz ante la protesta, alegar con el sangre pura le relajaba un poco, mientras a él le tensaba.

— Siempre; desde que empezó la obra sonríe de un lado a otro a todos los actores— siseó.

— Es cordialidad Kuran-san; usted también lo hace con las demás personas— alegó.

— Soy un sangre pura; debo de ser amable ante los demás— le dijo triunfante.

— Si, pues yo soy la productora de la obra y debo de ser gentil— sonrió. Ambos se observarón, por un instante, sólo una milésima de segundo a Kaoru le pareció que Kuran no era el arrogante ser que parecía, así como para Kuran le pareció que Kaoru no era tan irritante como pensaba.

El sangre pura sonrió leve, intentó acercar una de sus manos al rostro de la muchacha; ella anticipó las intenciones del vampiro pero no dijo ni hizo nada para evitarle; hasta que de atrás de la entrada de aquel edificio por el que había salido; observó unas metálicas orbes grises cargadas de maldad; el sangre pura estaba a milímetros de tocar la fémina faz cuando ella de un guantazo alejó la mano del castaño.

— Tengo… asuntos que atender; sino piensa decirme cosas relacionadas con la Academia, absténgase de hablar conmigo Kuran-san—. La prefecta se retiró de aquel lugar sin voltear una sola vez, ni cambiar su porte.

A unos metros se escuchó un divertido tonó masculino decir.

— Es encantadora ¿no cree? Kuran-sama

— No. Es detestable, Ren-san

El peli-nácar sonrió, el castaño caminó rumbó sus clases, intentando ignorar esas molestias sensaciones de irritación que le invadían en estos momentos.

* * *

Lo sé, empieza a salir mucho ese Schwarz ¬¬ pero es necesario; espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D (creo que no se descubrió nada, con excepción de una parte del pasado de Kaoru y el nombre verdadero de Ren); pero creo que quedó interesante ¿no?; ustedes diganmelo, ya saben pueden criticar, comentar o sugerir ^^

Ahora me gustaría aclarar algo:

El apellido de Schwarz (oscuro, negro) es Shirayami (blancura oscura) y el nombre de Ren significa Loto.

En cuanto al apellido de Kaoru, quiero decir que antes mencione que "ume" era destino, eso fue un leve dedazo, la palabra destino es "unmei"; pero por motivos que salrán más adelante, imaginense que no se pronuncia "unmei" sino "ume" como si fuese lo mismo, ya ven que luego con la lectura de los Kanjis se puede pronunciar algo y significar otra cosa; esa es mi intención, por eso le cambie el sonido, pero lo aclaro antés de escribir más capítulo; pido disculpas por las confuisiones.

Agradezco si me dejan un _review_, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi (sé que uno escribe por que le gusta, pero es muy lindo recibir un review, de verdad que le alegra a uno el día :D)

Cuidense mucho! ^_^


	9. ¿Es amor?

Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews; son bien lindas, sin más les dejo el capítulo n_n espero les guste.

**Solcithooh:** Hola! Que bien que te gustará esa parte ^_^ No estoy segura de si no les va a pasar nada, pero supongo que sufrirán algo; aunque a Takuma lo saque por motivos yaoistas *O* que se verán más adelante, jeje n/n Cuidate

**LADY ANETTE:** A mí también me cae mal, sip, en cuanto pueda y termine su función lo mato *-*

Si, perdón, es que esos cabos sueltos son para desarrollarlos conforme avance la historia. Amara es la princesa de la leyenda y la misma en la que se basó Kaoru para escribir la obra, es decir que Kaoru es la reencarnación de aquella cazadora. Jeje, sip, tu fic me influenció mucho, la verdad por eso puse más Kaoru-Kaname, pero en este intente que fuese un poco más parejo n_n. Me encantaría leer eso, ya le dije a mi prima sobre tu fanfic, y lo empezó a leer y le gustó, pero dice que le da pena escribirte un review por cada capi, se siente una acosadora XD. De todos le dije que te los escribiera n_n, cuídate, bye~

* * *

Unos jóvenes se encontraban sentados frente a una mesa pequeña, uno de ellos bebía un líquido rojizo; eran las píldoras comprimidas; unos turquesa le miraban preocupados.

— ¿Estás bien?— los ojos de su primo se dirigieron a él después de vaciar la copa.

— Si, aunque esa herida no fue normal; el arma no era anti-vampiros, aun así fue profunda y tardo en cerrar, es extraño— respondió pensativo.

— Mm, ese tal Shirayami es peculiar, tal vez deba investigarlo…— decía el ojiazul serio.

— No creo que sea buena idea; además parece que en estos momentos tienes otras prioridades.

— ¿Eh?

— No te hagas, últimamente tienes esa mirada perdida, suspiras a cada rato; te saltas las clases sin avisarme y andas muy entusiasmado con la obra, siendo que al principio estabas en contra. ¿Acaso es Zero?— inquirió con expresión seria, pero curiosa.

El noble le miró sorprendido, sin poder negarlo. Luego asintió con sus mejillas rojas, como sí le hubiesen atrapado con un dulce prohibido en sus manos. Kain suspiró mirándole.

— Es un cazador, y odia a los vampiros; sólo te causará dolor Hana. Además él ama a Yuuki-sama.

La expresión de Aidou entristeció al asentir; jugando con sus manos; contemplando a la ventana comentó.

— Lo sé… Al principio creí odiarlo por lo irrespetuoso hacia Kaname-sama; luego lo toleré, pero sin darme cuenta empecé a querer estar a su lado, a fingir que le encontraba casualmente por la noche o antes de que empezarán las clases nocturnas. Mi mente me dice "no tienes oportunidad", pero algo dentro de mi pecho baila de alegría al verle. Me siento mal y feliz al mismo tiempo; no sé qué es ¿qué hago Kain?—. El rostro del pelirrubio se viró hacia su primo, y con una suplicante mirada pedía una respuesta, el peli-naranja le miró frunciendo un poco el sobrecejo al ver a su primo así por culpa del prefecto, pero calmándose dijo con suavidad.

— Hanabusa… eso que sientes es incurable cuando es verdadero; se llama amor—. El noble expandió sus orbes azules, recordando.

_— Aidou-san ¿Te gusta Zero?— inquiría la morena expectante._

_— No, no me gusta. Odio a los cazadores..._

_"Mentira, no lo odio, no a él…"_

— Mm, supongo que sí le quiero; pero duele Kain. Para Zero estar conmigo es un ensayo, únicamente tolera mi presencia por la obra de teatro— murmuró abatido.

— No me gustaría verte sufrir, pero sí de verdad lo quieres; intenta que te corresponda. El amor de un solo lado es cruel Hanabusa, ten presente eso—. Kain sonrió animando a su pariente; Aidou agradeció y salió de la habitación en busca de aquel chico que –ahora sabía – amaba.

/***/

Se sentía mareado, sus sentidos le fallaban, le dolía el cuerpo; abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo sombras difuminadas, cerró sus parpados para volverlos a abrir; alcanzó a observar el oscuro techo de piedra; luego percibió la soledad de aquel lugar; su vista regresaba lentamente.

_"Un calabozo…"_

Se hallaba tirado en el piso, con sus verdes iris contemplaba el techado, en ese instante sintió una calidez proveniente a unos metros de donde estaba; aún recostado sobre el frió suelo, viró su vista hacia su flanco izquierdo, abrió sus orbes sin mesura al contemplar un cuerpo flotando en el centro de lo que parecía un ataúd de cristal, el cual cambiaba de luminosidad constantemente; aquel féretro de vidrio emanaba una gran cantidad de energía, pero era amable, y tranquilizante.

El vampiro de ojos verdes se levantó con dificultad, caminando lentamente hacia aquel cofre transparente, contemplando al ser que yacía dentro.

_"Kiryuu Ichiru…"_

— ¿Qué está pasando?— se preguntó sorprendido al observar al menor de los gemelos.— Nada de esto venía en el libro, lo que estaba escrito era…

De la oscuridad se escuchó una voz serena decir.

— Ah… eso no viene escrito, es un acto de egoísmo mío—. El pelirrubio volteo a verle con frialdad, ella era algo peligroso para su especie.

— Kaoru-san, no. Lieben, ¿es verdad todo lo que viene escrito?— demandó una respuesta con el mismo tonó helado que le veía; ella asintió sin apartar su mirada.

— Cada palabra—. Takuma cerró sus ojos satisfecho ante la sinceridad de la chica, calmó su aura, pues a pesar de intentar parecer fuerte, se hallaba con serias contusiones internas. La morena le miro preocupada, nuevamente alguien salía herido; ella apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_'Soy… débil'_ pensó la chica con pesar, caminó lentamente hacia el vampiro, quién intento alejarse. Ichijou sentía un gran dolor, no sólo por su costilla rota, sino que al parecer el demonio ese le había herido de gravedad aún después de quedar inconsciente.

Las verdes iris miraban con cautela a la muchacha. Ella sonrió tranquila.

— No porque este escrito que mi sangre es veneno, o que diga que voy a convertirme en mi opuesto al renunciar a mi humanidad significa que soy igual que él; somos diferentes.— afirmó seria, sin vacilar, mirándolo fijamente; el noble no creía en aquellas palabras, después de todo, aquella chica era un ser alado que había renunciado a su origen para convertirse en algo opuesto a su naturaleza, el destino de ella había sido marcado al cometer esas atrocidades, ella había aceptado por voluntad propia convertirse…en un… demonio.

— Has asesinado a seres inocentes, lo leí, todo está escrito; incluso el ritual del eclipse de sol, en donde te convertirás en un ser de las tinieblas.

Las orbes de Kaoru se llenaron de dolor, susurrando.

— No eran inocentes. Eran almas que se perderían, únicamente los asesine para absolver sus pecados, así aquellas almas condenadas se salvarían y esa oscuridad caería sobre mis alas para así poder controlar mi sangre y el veneno de la misma.

Ichijou no creía lo que oía, esa chica había asesinado para salvar almas y condenar la suya; era imposible, pero la sinceridad de su voz le empujaba a creerle.

El oji-verde sintió el dolor punzante en su cuerpo, gimoteó de dolor, sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó sentado al piso; la muchacha intento ayudarle, pero la mirada carmín de él, le advertía que no lo hiciera.

—Supongo que es natural no confiar en mi— susurró con ironía.

— Eres la discípula de Shizuka Hiou, el ser que convirtió a tu prometido; traicionaste a tu familia, tus padres, hermanos, asesinaste porque te lo ordenaron, no tienes sentimientos, eres un ser quebrado con apariencia de humano— siseaba con dificultad, diciéndole sus pecados.

— Ah…, es verdad—. La voz de ella se tornó fría, sin emoción, sacó una daga semi-curva de su manga derecha, recitó un conjuro y esta se transformó en un sable; la mirada de ella era de hielo. Esa definitivamente no era la Kaoru que él creía conocer. La morena movió su sable, se agachó hasta quedar su mirada frente a la del pelirrubio, y en un rápido movimiento de su sable, lo viró con destreza colocándolo en las manos del vampiro.

/***/

Suspiró no una, sino dos veces, se sentía tan confuso, tan… ¿diferente?. Él amaba a Yuuki, estaba seguro, de eso no cabía duda; sí era así, por qué le molestaba lo que la nueva prefecta hiciera, por qué le intrigaba aquella humana; el sangre pura volvió a suspirar, seguido de la mirada atenta de su círculo.

_"Esa mujer es molesta, es su culpa que yo esté así de irritado; cada cosa que hace me enfada un poco"._

— ¿Ichijou-san?— preguntó educadamente el castaño al salir de sus auto-reflexiones.

— No sabemos Kaname-sama— respondió un vampiro hembra; el castaño mostró una sonrisa, volteando su mirar hacia la ventana.

En esa misma aula, unos ojos grises observaban atento el comportar de aquel sangre pura con interés.

— Hablando de Takuma, ¿dónde está Aidou?— preguntó algo molesta Ruka.

— Seguramente este cuidando de Kain— respondió Senri sin interés.

/***/

El noble de hebras doradas caminaba por el pasto de aquella Academia con singular calma; cada vez se acercaba más a la esencia cautivante de aquel chico que le había hecho sentir algo nuevo.

Lo buscó en el lago, pero no estaba; sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en tristeza, pero sus sentidos no le podían engañar, su aroma estaba muy cerca.

— Hanabusa-senpai ¿qué hace aquí?— cuestionó con cierta molestia en la voz el cazador, para después aparecer frente al noble.

— Vine porque quería hablar contigo Zero— murmuró, el albino le miró con la ceja enarcada. Se recargó en el árbol, esperando a que Aidou hablara.

— ¿Y?— indagó adusto.

— La obra, no está quedando como debería, nuestras emociones no sincronizan, por eso…

El peli-plata guardo silenció.

— Por eso deberíamos de ensayar más— terminó Aidou, el prefecto suspiró algo decepcionado, ¿pero qué estaba esperando que le dijera?; ni él lo sabía.

— Mhp, ¿por dónde empezamos?— preguntó poniéndose frente al vampiro.

— Por el encuentro de la princesa Amara con Vladimir— contestó alegre el rubio.

Zero se posicionó detrás de unos árboles, cerró sus ojos, y luego sonrió imaginándose en un gran salón de baile. Su mirada se hallaba perdida cómo sí buscase algo, en ese momento Hanabusa supo que ya estaban ensayando; el rubio sonrió tímidamente.

El prefecto dirigió su vista al chico, se acercó a él y preguntó.

— Buena noche; disculpe mi atrevimiento; pero ¿es usted la princesa Amara Shützengel?— indagó aquel desconocido joven; con una penetrante mirada, pues en la obra Aidou tenía su rostro cubierto por una hermosa tela que ocultaba su rostro, pero ver directamente a Zero sin esa "ayuda" del guión hizo que se sonrojará.

— Sí, soy yo ¿quién sois usted? — devolvió la pregunta algo desconfiado, como estaba en el guión, pues según la obra, Amara no podía hablar con nadie que no fuera su familia o prometido; pero aún no conocía a este último.

—Soy Nacht Vladimir— pronunció cortés, haciendo una reverencia con su mano en el pecho.

Aidou abrió sus ojos de par en par ante el nombre; se disculpó ante su rudeza; pues debió de ser más amable con su futuro esposo, él únicamente sonrió afable, haciendo que él noble se sonrojase más.

Al albino le pareció gracioso, y cautivante ver al noble de esa forma, en la obra no podría ver esas lindas expresiones, por eso aprovecharía los ensayos. Luego continuó con su guión.

— Querida princesa — pronunció colocando una mano frente a la chica, con la otra en el pecho, un poco inclinado— me concedería este vals.

Inmediatamente Hanabusa tendió su mano hacia la de aquel chico; en ese momento ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica, se quedaron estáticos por segundos. Las orbes del prefecto se tiñeron de carmín, el cazador sentía la necesidad de degustar la sangre del noble, su cuerpo le pedía cercanía, pero eso era incorrecto; la imagen de Yuuki le vino a la mente, se alejó de Aidou bruscamente, colocó sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a moverse con desespero.

_"¿Qué me sucede?"_

El albino se alejó unos metros ante la mirada confundida del vampiro, quién no sabía que había pasado; en ese momento sintió algo de sed, sabía que eran las sensaciones de Zero a través de las veces que el prefecto bebió de él.

— Sí tienes sed, puedes decírmelo— murmuró al no saber sí era correcto decirlo. El ex-humano le miro contrariado, negando al tiempo que se tocaba su cuello.

— Te lastimaría— alcanzó a pronunciar, maldición sus ansias le ganaban, pero no había razón. Hace poco bebió de Aidou, pero al parecer entre más probaba la sangre del noble, más la deseaba correr por sus venas; no era de la misma calidad de la de Kaname, tampoco sabía cómo la de Yuuki, pero verdaderamente anhelaba probar de nuevo la sangre de Hanabusa.

Estúpida sed que lo confunde, él no debería de necesitar así aquel líquido rojo, no después de beber de su gemelo, pero había ocasiones como esta en la que el prefecto deseaba clavar sus colmillos en aquella pálida piel del menor, y después…

La mirada carmín de Zero se dirigía al cuello de Hanabusa, este notó la confusión del ex-humano, suspiró algo triste, se acercó al chico de hebras plateadas el cual le rechazó bruscamente, Hanabusa lo abrazo y susurró.

— Te dije que te enseñaría a beber, sino practicas no aprenderás— la voz era extrañamente calma, pero sensual; Zero se dejó llevar por sus instintos, luego pensaría. El albino tomó al vampiro de los hombros y lo tiro al pasto, quedando arriba de él, las iris violeta teñidas de rojo observaban a las turquesas. El prefecto desabotono la chaqueta blanca del contrario, luego con urgencia se dispuso a quitar el saco, y a desabrochar la camisa negra, dejando a la vista el cuello de Hanabusa, Zero paso su lengua por sus labios, se acercó lentamente hacia Hanabusa, su respiración impactaba sutilmente contra la piel del noble quién se estremeció.

Zero lentamente lamió la zona que iba a saborear, después hundió sus colmillos pausadamente en la tersa piel del menor, quién gimió un poco, las mejillas del rubio se sonrosaron, sus ojos azules cambiaron de color. La mano de Aidou se dirigió hacia los plateados cabellos, acariciándolos con suavidad mientras el prefecto empezaba a sustraer aquel vital líquido; pasó algo de tiempo hasta que el albino decidió sacar sus caninos, lamió la leve herida una y otra vez, está ya había cerrado, pero en esos momentos el prefecto saboreaba aquella piel de manera inconsciente.

Los ojos del ex-humano regresaron a su color natural, ambos chicos se sentaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, el noble se acomodaba sus ropas.

— Esta vez casi no dolió…— murmuró, un silencio incomodo siguió el comentario. Kiryuu abrió sus labios para después cerrarlos, la culpa llegó de nuevo a sus ojos. Miró al vampiro de manera firme.

— Hana-senpai, yo… empiezo a sentir algo extraño… no sé qué es; es diferente a…— _"Es diferente a mis emociones por Yuuki, siento que algo me carcome por dentro, no es de la nada, desde hace días que es lo mismo, no sé qué rayos me está pasando"; _pensó el cazador pero no lo dijo; la mirada turquesa le contemplaba esperando que otra cosa iban a pronunciar los labios del chico.

— Olvídalo, no es importante. Eh… no sé qué decir, tal vez "gracias por la sangre"— comentó un poco sarcástico, Hanabusa no dijo nada.

Los dos se levantaron un poco incomodos, el albino estaba por irse, cuando escuchó.

—De nada, a cambio ¿podemos dormir en la misma cama el día de hoy?— preguntó el pelirrubio con el rostro bajo; el oji-violeta sonrió un poco.

— Mn—. Así ambos se dirigieron caminando al cuarto del prefecto, pero el menor pregunto.

— ¿Y las rondas?

— Kaoru las hará, ella puede manejarlo— sonrió para seguir su camino a lado del noble.

____

"_No sé qué es esta nueva emoción que siento al estar contigo Hanabusa, pero sé que es algo que no quiero negar, va más allá de mi cariño a Yuuki, es diferente a lo que sentía por mi hermano, pero estoy seguro lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga esas descargas eléctricas que siento al tocarte o esa emoción y tranquilidad al verte tendrán una respuesta, mientras continuemos ensayando para una obra que nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocernos"._

* * *

Hola de nuevo, bueno; eso fue todo el capítulo de hoy, en realidad pensé que ya lo había subido, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no u_u

Espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo sale bastante Kaoru y el cómo se hizo discipula de Shizuka, porqué conoce a ese demonio, cómo dejo a su familia, etc; quién era la princesa Amara y su relación con Kaoru, además de otras cosas; Zero y Aido no pasaran casi, pues se fueron a dormir juntos XD

¿qué más?, ¡ah sí!; Tal vez les paresca pronto la reacción y deseo de Zero por la sangre de Aidou, pero no quería prolongarlo más, pues sí no, no habría acción ni interacción entre ambos, y planeó confundirlos, y algo más n_n

Cuidense, bye~!


	10. Pasado

Hi! ^^ Espero estén bien :D Disculpenme por no actualizar, pero no tenía inspiración U.U

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D Me hacen feliz, y me dan animos ^^

**solcithooh:** ¡Hola! Gracias :D Ya salió la respuesta a lo de Takuma XD Espero te guste este capítulo. Disculpa escribir poquito (pero es que sí no mal recuerdo; creó que ya te había dado mi spolier antes de actualizar XD). Cuidate :D Pd: Espero ansiosa ese nuevo fic tuyo *o*

**LADY ANETTE:** Gomen! u_u es que ya lo tenía planeado así desde el principio; y pues sí; Kaoru es por el momento un ángel que se está conviertiendo en demonio lentamente, entre más mal haga, aunque no asesina, pero mientras lastime emocional o de otra forma a lguién entonces se convertira lentamente en demonió. Y los rituales, pues van a aparecer conforme avance el fic. Espero te gusta el capítulo.

**VK no me pertenece.**

* * *

La morena movió su sable, se agachó hasta quedar su mirada frente a la del pelirrubio, y en un rápido movimiento de su sable, lo viró con destreza colocándolo en las manos del vampiro.

El vampiro la observó crédulo, pues cuando la chica había sacado su espada, pensó que le atacaría; no que se la daría en las manos.

— Toma, es para que te defiendas de mí o me asesines. Lo que mejor te plazca; pero primero escúchame por favor—. La mirada ámbar pedía confianza, al igual que su voz.

Ichijou tomó la empuñadura con fuerza.

— Sí no me convences…— advirtió.

— Lo sé—. Ella sonrió, sentándose frente a él para poder mirarlo de frente.

— Explícame todo— ordenó sin soltar el arma; luego se volvió a quejar de sus heridas internas. Kaoru suspiró.

— Lo haré; pero primero necesito atender tu costilla rotas y demás contusiones internas— expresó, recibiendo una escéptica mirada esmeralda. El blondo al final sintió, soltando el arma, dejándose expuesto a que le sanaran.

La morena sonrió afable.

— Gracias…—murmuró, después recitó unas palabras en idioma antiguo, y colocó su mano en el pecho del rubio, emanando un aura tranquila, luminosa; la energía del conjuro recorría su cuerpo internamente, deteniéndose en las partes afectadas, y curándolas hasta los huesos. Ichijou sentía su poder regresar, al igual que su salud.

Al terminar el conjuro, las verdes iris le miraron confuso; movió su cabeza en agradecimiento, pero las palabras que pronunció no fueron de agradecimiento, sino de demanda.

— Ahora, explica

— Bien, lo hare…— la muchacha se acomodó nuevamente; soltó un suspiró, y empezó a narrar.

_Cuando tenía 8 años conocí a Zero e Ichiru; era muy lindos; diario jugábamos, hacíamos travesuras; fue la mejor parte de mi vida_— sonrió, pero sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su voz cambió—. _Eso fue hasta el día que lo conocí a él. Schwarz, la primera vez que lo vi; había salido a jugar junto a los hermanos Kiryuu, pero me perdí; ese día lloré pues una tormenta de nieve empezaba a formarse. Fue ahí cuando le vi, era un chico de 16 años, semejante a como es ahora; mirada amable, y sonrisa encantadora. Se acercó a mí tendiéndome la mano; llevándome a una cabaña que nos cobijó ese día de la nevada._

_Al amanecer me despedí, el me dijo:_

— _¡Ne! Kaoru-chan ¿quieres ser mi prometida? Cuando crezcas puedes estar siempre con este nii-chan_

_Yo no entendí bien; pero alcanzaba a comprender que Zero era mi prometido; así que negué, diciéndole que ya tenía a alguien; y que se cuidara. Después de eso, la sonrisa de ese chico desapareció, y pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero estaba equivocada._

_Tres meses después, mis padres me dijeron que teníamos que regresar a Alemania, allí encontraríamos a la persona destinada para mí; yo sonreí, pero me confundí al no ver a Zero._

_Al llegar a Alemania, se corrió la noticia de que el mejor Clan de Cazadores; Los Kiryuu habían sido asesinados, sólo uno había sobrevivido._

— Zero-kun…— dijo Takuma sorprendido, luego miró el féretro, entendiendo que ella en ese momento no sabía de Ichiru.

— Así es; Zero.

_Para cuando cumplí los 12 años me había esmerado por ser una buena cazadora, incluso intente sobrepasar a mis hermanos; aunque sólo conseguí posicionarme en el tercer lugar de mi familia. Ese mismo día que alcance el rango 3, mis padres orgullosamente me presentaron al chico que conocí en la nevada; le mire ingenua, hasta que me dijeron que Zero era una amenaza y aberración para los cazadores, y que ese chico era mi mejor opción. Me negué, pero mi familia intentaba convencerme. A la semana, escapé de mi casa, dejando atrás a mis padres, renunciando a mi nombre y todo; cada vez que viajaba usaba un nombre distintos; hasta el día de hoy, en que soy Kaoru._

— Eso no explica cómo eres la discípula de Hiou Shizuka, ni lo de tu aparición; aunque sí muestra el cómo encontraste a ese tipo Schwarz.

— Es verdad.

_Después de eso; viaje hasta Japón, para encontrar a Zero, más nunca di con su paradero._

_A los pocos días, escuché el rumor de que la vampiro que había asesinado a los Kiryuu se encontraba en un poblado cercano, fue hasta ese lugar y la enfrente. Ilusa de mí el creer poder derrotar a un sangre pura al tener 12 años._

Takuma la miró sin decir nada; observando las cambiantes expresiones de la chica, desde nostalgia, hasta frustración o burla.

_Ella me venció con facilidad, estaba por morder de mí, cuando una voz calma la detuvó._

— _Te arrepentirás sí haces eso. Shizuka-san—. Asustada miré al dueño de la voz, otra vez era ese chico; Schwarz._

_La vampiro le observó con cautela, aventándole a la niña. El peli-nácar la cachó con cuidado; la pura sangre preguntó._

— _¿Por qué he de arrepentirme?_

— _¡Je! Así que no te diste cuenta. La sangre de esta niña no está sellada, así que pensé te agradaría tomar de ella, pero eso provocaría tu muerte._

— _¿De qué hablas?— inquirió la peli-lila._

— _Es un ángel, y por ser un ser de luz, su sangre es veneno para oscuros como nosotros; ya sea vampiros como tú, o demonios como yo— sonrió altivo el de hebras nácar. La mujer le miró intrigada._

— _Ya veo. ¿Entonces qué hago con ella?— inquirió, el oji-gris la soltó al piso, dándole la espalda._

— _Entrénala, enséñale a sellar su sangre para que no atraiga de otros, y cuando tu humano regrese a tu lado al terminar la misión que le diste; entrégala a tu prometido para que él termine de educarla._

— ¿Y? ¿El humano era Ichiru-kun? ¿Prometido? ¿Acaso…?— preguntó el pelirrubio, lo último con la mirada sorprendida, esperando que ella negará sus sospechas, pero no pasó.

— Así es; mi otro maestro fue él; Rido Kuran, pero eso no viene en el libro.

— Lo sé, lo leí. El libro describe tu nacimiento como ángel, como tu sangre es adictiva, suculenta, pero es veneno mortal para los vampiros o demonios. Además habla de que hace tiempo la princesa Amara, se enamoró del príncipe sangre pura más poderoso, pero este al desear su sangre, manipuló sus sentimientos para hacerla de él, y que ella intentará controlar el veneno de su sangre, pero lo que él no sabía, es que entre más bebía él de ella, y más suculenta le sabía la sustancia, más veneno traía la misma ¿no es verdad?. Así que ambos murieron al final, pero él después de adquirir bastante poder.

Kaoru aseveró con la cabeza.

— También describe los asesinatos que cometiste, las traiciones, y demás en esta vida que tiene ahora; eres diferente a Amara, pero en esencia la misma— afirmó Ichijou con seriedad, la morena le miro con culpa.

— ¿Quieres saber a quién asesine y por qué? No tan sólo el cómo—. El bermejo asintió, quería saber sí era buena o mala.

_Al cumplir los trece años, el humano que mantenía Hiou regresó, para ese tiempo yo había aprendido a sellar el olor de mi sangre, y varios conjuros anti-vampiros, así como otros que sólo mi especie puede usar. Conjuros entregados por Schwarz para mí._

_Ahí lo vi; era Ichiru, aunque ya no se comportaba dulce como antes, era frió, parecía que le faltaba algo; me reconoció, y estaba por atacarme cuando mi maestra le detuvo, diciéndole que yo era una pieza importante para los planes de alguien. Ichiru sonrió de lado con mofa, y Shizuka-sama me envió a lado de su ex-prometido; Rido Kuran._

_Al parecer ya me esperaba, pues sabía mi nombre, clase, todo; y contantemente Schwarz le visitaba, además de que me checaba._

_En esa época fue cuando los asesinatos empezaron; yo tenía que salir, buscar personas, matarlas de forma cruel y entregar la sangre a mi maestro; pero no podía arrebatar la vida de inocentes; así que fui tras delincuentes, les mate y ofrende la sangre a Kuran; con el pasó de mis crímenes, traiciones y pecados; me percate la primera vez que salieron mis alas; que estas se encontraban manchadas de carmín, hasta teñirse lentamente de negro. Mientras yo me condenaba, las almas de aquellos se limpiaban ¿curioso, no?_

_Eso al mismo tiempo me permitía sellar mejor mi sangre; teniendo el mismo efecto de un ángel, siendo un líquido que volvía poderoso al que lo bebiera, pero al irme convirtiendo en demonio; el veneno no tenía el mismo efecto, y ahora lo podía controlar a voluntad._

_Después continúe con aquellos actos inmundos; pues Schwarz me prometió que podría salvar a Zero de caer en nivel E, y a Ichiru de su maldición siempre y cuando siempre siguiera sus ordenés._

—Así llegué a mis actuales 17 años, pensando que podía tener al menos por un mes una vida relativamente normal a lado de Zero, siendo su amiga, intentando buscar su felicidad; animarlo…—. La chica viró hacia el ataúd— y reviviendo a Ichiru para que ambos fuesen hermanos de nuevo; pero ahora sin rencores, ni culpas— sonrió débil—. Pero al parecer nada sale como quiero, siempre soy la muñeca de él—escupió con rencor hacia ella misma por creerse débil.

Ella soltó una bocanada de aire; mirando a un sorprendido noble, sonrió con calidez.

— Ahora puedes decidir qué hacer. Asesinarme, delatarme o apoyarme; aunque lo último sería traicionar a Kuran Kaname. ¿Qué decides Ichijou Takuma-san?— preguntó levantándose, seguida del vampiro; este la miró decidido.

— Yo…

/***/

Ambos estaban dentro de aquel individual colchón, el noble se acurrucaba en el pecho del cazador; este sin percatarse se sonrojo, sintiendo su corazón latir; observó los dorados cabellos caer grácilmente del rostro de Hanabusa.

"_Definitivamente es lindo" _pensó el albino con una sonrisa, acariciando las hebras del contrario; antes de caer dormido.

/***/

Salió del aula con elegancia, nadie se lo impidió; únicamente le contemplaron. Ren estaba por seguirle, pero el profesor le prohibió salir; este molestó, se quedó en su asiento.

Ya en los pasillos de la institución, su mente no salía de aquel tormento que le invadía, molestándolo por dentro: Kuroume Kaoru.

Salió del edificio, buscando la esencia de la muchacha, pero no la encontraba; sabía que ella era extraña, no tenía una sangre peculiar —según él —; pero de vez en cuando soltaba una fragancia cautivante, y en los últimos días la empezaba a notar con más ahincó; aunque al parecer nadie estaba tan enganchado en saber el porqué, sólo él.

Pasó por el lago; nada. Caminó hasta los dormitorios; nada. Buscó alrededor de los salones; nada. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba buscando a su amigo Takuma, pero no.

Fue a la oficina del Director; nada. Salió molestó, pero sin mostrarlo; la tierra no se la había podido haber tragado; pensó irritado.

En ese momento la vio; caminaba tranquilamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. El castaño sonrió sin estar consciente de su acto; hasta que curvó sus labios al ver al receptor de la sonrisa; el desaparecido: Takuma Ichijou.

/***/

— Gracias, prometo no defraudarte. Haré lo mejor que pueda, y esta vez no seré manipulada ni dañaré a nadie— comentó mirándolo, el oji-verde aún dudada de su decisión.

— Espero… — se detuvo sin sentir la presencia de su amigo que acababa de llegar; debido a que a pesar de estar recuperado, se encontraba mareado a causa de la pérdida de fuerza vital y necesitaba sus tabletas, pero era soportable, sólo tenía el mareo.

— Confió en ti; no dañes a nadie. Dejaré que hagas lo que creas es correcto; pero aun así, informaré a Kaname de algunas cosas— la muchacha sintió conforme, ambos sonrieron ligeramente.

Los jóvenes escucharon una gruesa, pero delicada voz.

— Ahora veo a donde iba con tanta urgencia Kaoru-san; se nota que no le interesó mi consejo— comentó con frialdad, dirigiéndose a su amigo.

— Takuma ¿puedes explicar por qué te ausentaste el día de hoy?— demandó respuesta, este le miró con seriedad.

— Estaba encargándome de la misión que me diste— aclaró, Kaname alzó una ceja.

— Ya veo…

— Kuran-san...— murmuró la oji-ámbar al sentir un aire frió; en ese instante sintió algo extraño hacer click dentro de su cuerpo, no sabía sí dolía o no; pero era algo nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado :D

Las aclaraciones, creó que ahorita no tengo; pero si se me fue algo; me pueden decir n_n

¿Review? please

Ja ne!


	11. Nos vemos baby

Hi! Cuanto tiempo (lo sé, denme un zape T-T) gomen por tardarme, el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo chibi, pero espero les guste ^^

**solcithooh: **Hola. Muchas gracias :D Me alegra que te guste eso de Kana-kun enamorado =) y pues si, Zero ya se esta dando cuenta de lo que siente; eso intente poner el día de hoy :D espero te guste. Cuidate. Bye~!

**Lady Anette: **Kya! muchas gracias. Me hace feliz que te guste XD Es verdad que me enfoque más en Kaname/Kaoru; pero era para aclarar algunas cosas (y no niego que es porque me gusto la pairing XD, pero ya me voy a enfocar en los protagonistas). Este capítulo es basicamente AidoZero =) Cuidate. Bye~! (luego pongo eso de Zero sentado en un árbol con Aido, se me hace lindo ^^).

* * *

Sus parpados permanecían cerrados debido al sueño; a su nariz llegó de lleno un agradable aroma, sintió una calidez cerca de sí, así que se arrimó a esta.

"_Es agradable"_ pensó mientras con su brazo se afianzaba hacia aquella calidez.

—Mm…—escuchó aquella sueva expresión masculina; abrió sus ojos, alcanzando a contemplar al noble de rubias hebras con un rostro pasible, y sus labios entreabiertos.

Aguanto la respiración sin proponérselo; dirigió su mirada hasta su mano, y observo que esta se hallaba sobre las caderas del blondo; su mente le decía "aleja tu mano"; pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso.

Nuevamente poso su vista sobre aquellos finos labios, examinándolos, se veían un poco rosados y tentadores. Espera… ¿tentadores? Sacudió su cabeza, dándose un manotazo en el rostro; alejándose lentamente de aquel rubio.

Una vez levantado, se fue a dar un baño; su mente vagaba hacia aquellos labios una y otra vez; ¿eso era normal? Claro, después de todo era para una obra, y le tenía que besar; así que por eso se sentía así; no era nada raro.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se percató de que alguien abría la puerta del baño.

Hanabusa por su parte; después de levantarse, buscó al cazador con la vista, y al no verlo; decidió asearse para después ir a buscarlo.

Aún estaba somnoliento, así que no reparó en el ruido de la regadera; se lavó los dientes medio dormido; se sacó su pijama de la parte superior; lanzándola a un cesto. Caminó perezosamente hacia la tina; abrió la cortina y sus ojos se pusieron cual plato.

Se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver al albino desnudo, mojado y tan sexy; se colocó una mano en la nariz.

Zero ni por enterado; hasta que Aido al reaccionar se disculpó varias veces, sin dejar de mirarle, fue en ese momento cuando sintió algo de sangre en sus mejillas al ver esos ojos turquesa.

—Lo lamento, no quería, bueno… si; pero no verte—. El ex-humano arqueó su ceja.

—Quiero decir, quería entrar…no… digo; bueno pero no es que no quiera verte, auch, eh…

Aido se reprendía mentalmente por actuar tan tontamente; hasta que optó por una pose despreocupada, miró fijamente los iris violeta; y sonrió lanzando una _Bang._

—Nos vemos baby— después de eso; no se detuvó a ver el rostro desencajado y completamente rojo del albino, pues salió disparado de la habitación; hasta su propio dormitorio; azotando la puerta, y tocándose el pecho, como evitando que su corazón saliera.

/***/

Kain escuchó un estruendo; abrió los ojos con pesadez; mirando a su primo frenta a la puerta blanca y sumamente agitado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó calmo, pero preocupado. Tal vez había pasado algo para que Aido se viera tan rojo y como sí hubiese corrido un maratón; el aludido miró a su primo; no sabía que decir, su mente estaba en blanco; quería saltar, reír y al mismo tiempo quería desaparecer por la vergüenza.

—lo vi…— murmuró apenas audible; el controlador de fuego se levantó, caminando hacia el blondo.

—¿Qué viste?

—A Zero…—. Kain suspiró; así que se ponía así sólo de mirarlo; vaya que su primo estaba super colado por aquel cazador; sonrió al ver la inocencia del mismo.

—¿Y? —. Hanabusa le reprochó con su mirada, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Lo vi desnudo! —exclamó con obviedad; Kain ahora si estaba perdido.

—¿Lo hiciste?— Inquiría el mayor; no creía que su primito había perdido su virginidad tan pronto. Aido asintió.

—¿Tan pronto?— Volvió a preguntar Aido afirmó de nuevo.

—Hanabu…

Pero fue interrumpido por el balbucear del otro.

—Yo… entre a la bañera, no sabía que estaba ahí; así que corrí la cortina y…—simplemente de recordar se sentía avergonzado, ilusionado y todo le temblaba.

—Ahora entiendo, no lo hiciste; sólo lo viste desnudo

— Si, sólo lo vi desnudo…—el blondo se puso tieso, olvidando todo para preguntar — ¿cómo qué sólo lo vi desnudo? ¿Pensaste que…?

El opuesto confirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza; provocando un sonrojo más elevado en el portador del hielo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿te disculpaste?—. En ese momento sintió como sí un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído.

—Dije… "Nos vemos baby"

Kain carcajeó sueltamente; recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

—Me odia, seguro que Zero me odia después de esto— lloraba dramáticamente el rubio.

/***/

Zero terminaba de arreglarse; pensando en que por culpa de Hanabusa había pasado por una escena que daba pena ajena.

—_Lo lamento, no quería, bueno… sí; pero no verte_

Sí no quería verlo ¿para qué entra?; es más, ni siquiera sabe porque siente esa molestía en las las entrañas al remembrar que Aido no quería verlo; era obvio, los dos son hombres, enemigos naturales; así que el que no quiera verlo estaba claro aunque no lo dijera, pero algo dentro de sí se revolvía de forma tortuosa; el albino chasqueó la lengua.

—_Quiero decir, quería entrar…no… digo; bueno pero no es que no quiera verte, auch, eh… _

—Sí quería entrar, lo hubiese hecho; nadie se lo impidió— siseó, pero al darse cuenta de sus auto-reflexiones; se tensó; agitando la cabeza.

—Me estoy volviendo loco…— se susurró hacía sí.

Un _toc, toc;_ lo sacó de su pensar.

—Adelante…

—Zero, vine a decirte que Cross-san salió, y no va a estar en todo el día; por eso preparé el desayuno— la mujer que había entrado, recorrió la habitación con curiosidad, externando su duda habló— ¿y Aido-san?

—No sé —respondió cortante; Kaoru entró sonriendo al mirar el ceño fruncido y ese ligero sonrojo.

—Ya veo… yo que venía a invitarle a comer unos dulces, pero veo que no voy a poder. Es una lástima— fingió un suspiro— Aido-san es tan atractivo, desde sus ojos azules cuales gemas, esa pálida piel que se ve delicada y suave; ah… quisiera tocarlo una vez

Inconscientemente Zero fulminó con la mirada a la morena; esta continuaba hablando de Hanabusa, sus cualidades, y demás.

—No hace falta que lo toques, su piel es suave, sus ojos brillan más cuando me ve; y una humana no va con vampiros; deberías de odiarlo.

Kaoru pareció meditarlo un poco, añadiendo.

—Entiendo, así que tú ya lo tocaste; ¿de verdad es suave?— cuestionó con una picara mirada; el cazador sintió un frió recorrer su espina; esa mirada insinuaba algo, y él no quería imaginárselo; lamentablemente ganó su imaginación, y empezó a pensar en sí mismo sobre Aido; succionando su sangre, acariciándolo, probando esos labios que le llamaban a ser besados en la mañana.

—No…bueno, sí. ¿Eso qué te importa?— gritó exasperado, la chica se levantó, caminando hacía la puerta.

—La química entre ustedes es buena; y me importa pues eres especial para mí ;y mi mejor actor de la obra junto a Aido-san— sonrió sacando la lengua cual niña.

—Así que es por la obra. Kaoru-baka, siempre dice cosas raras— bufó olvidando el tema del blondo; hasta que empezó a sentir que no sólo era por la obra; en realidad Aido no le era indiferente como pensaba, al principio le valía lo que ese noble fuera o hiciera, pero desde hace unos días… sentía que quería estar cerca del oji-azul, y la extraña experiencia de la mañana no le había molestado, pero, sí le había incomodado, es decir; es injusto que Hanabusa le haya visto desnudo, mientras que él sólo lo vio medio desnudo ¿no?

Pero esa no era la cuestión; Zero se percató de que algo no andaba bien, y se prometió averiguarlo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que aunque corto, haya valido la pena ^^

¿reviews? onegai

Matta ne~!


	12. Sentimientos

¡Hola!

Una super mega disculpa; sé que me atrase, pero de verdad que con los deberes no había podido actualizar T-T Gomenasai!

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews; creanme que cuando los leía, me esforzaba por terminar mis tareas para poder escribir.

**Solcithooh: **Hola. Gracias n_n este me quedó, pues creo que diferente, pero espero te guste ^^ (intenté ponerle más sobre la pairing principal, pero no pude evitar la otra ¬¬ XD) Ok, espero te guste; saludos.

**LADY ANETTE: **Hola. Gracias ^^ Perdón por tardarme; pués espero que este capítulo haya tenido romance, lo intenté, pero creó que salió algo rápido; aún así espero te guste :D

**Vampire girl: **Hola; muchas gracias. De verdad una disculpa, no pude actulizar antes u_u Espero este capítulo te guste :D

* * *

Se acercaba el festival; junto a este, la obra teatral. Kaoru se pasaba bastante tiempo junto al nuevo alumno para disgustó de cierto castaño. Ichijo desaparecía entre los descansos, nadie sabía a dónde iba; aunque a ninguno se le hiciera sospechoso que el vicepresidente tuviera varios asuntos que atender. Kaname tampoco se cuestionaba aquello; además de él mismo le había dado la tarea de investigar a la morena para reportarle lo que averiguará.

Por su parte; la pareja principal de la obra, se hallaba en un conflicto; mientras que cada quién atendía sus asuntos sin percance; ambos actores estaban con varias emociones encontradas después del distanciamiento sufrido hace unos días por la mañana.

Zero había dejado de ir a los ensayos; llevándose ninguna reprimenda por parte de Kaoru, cosa que le extrañaba, pero poco le importaba. Aido por su parte asistía diario, para encontrarse con nadie en el lugar del príncipe; miraba al piso y suspiraba con tristeza.

—Lamento la actitud de Zero, Aido-san —comentó la morena acercándose al chico; este le miro sin emoción, posteriormente volvió a suspirar negando.

—Es mi culpa, yo… —las mejillas se le pusieron rojitas; y recordó el incidente del baño; el cual les separaba.

—¿Qué pasó? Sí me dices, tal vez pueda ayudar —sugirió, ignorando la mirada del nuevo alumno sobre su cuello.

—No creo que ayudes, no has hecho nada para traer a uno de tus protagonistas a los ensayos. Valiente directora eres Kaoru —soltó frío e irónico, sin reparar en sus palabras; la chica sonrió con picardía.

—Cierto. Pero tengo un plan; aunque parezca que no hago nada, el tiempo en que él y tú están separados, le sirve a Zero para reflexionar sus sentimientos hacía ti, ¿pues te gusta, no? —le miró pícaramente, el blondo enrojeció pero jamás negó.

—Bien, lo que pasa es que vi a Kiryuu en la bañera completamente desnudo —. Se sentía avergonzado; pero qué más podía hacer; ella dijo que le ayudaría. Por su parte la chica se sonroso, y sonrió tontamente, ocultando la ligera tristeza de escuchar la intimidad entre ellos; siendo que ella aún amaba al albino.

—Ya veo… —suspiró, se levantó de aquellos escalones en los que se hallaban sentados; se acercó a todos los actores, y les pidió que se fueran; tendrían que descansar ese día y el siguiente; antes del ensayo final un día antes de la presentación. Lentamente desaparecieron los presentes; dejando solos a la directora y a uno de los protagonistas.

—¿Para qué los despediste? —inquirió cauto. Ella rió con un brillo en los ojos; algo planeaba. Hasta Aido que no le conocía, lo entendía.

—Bueno, sí me aseguras amar a Zero, te juro mi fiel apoyo a la causa ¿qué tal?

El blondo lo pensó unos segundos, asintiendo finalmente.

—Primero ideemos un plan para atrapar su corazón —soltó con un puño en el aire, señalando su determinación. El rubio dejo caer una gota de su nuca en nerviosismo.

De su chaqueta, la morena sacó un librito negro con varios corazones rojos, y en la portada se mostraba el título en letras blancas. _Tips para conquistar el corazón de un hombre._

—Eh… creo que me tengo que ir, Kaoru —intentó disculparse, muy tarde. Ella ya estaba ideando un plan.

—Vamos a donde Zero, y una vez lo encontremos; llevarás a cabo los pasos del libro ¿ok? —el aludido asintió.

/***/

Caminaron por la academia a paso calmo, una vez llegaron a un puente, divisaron una mata de cabellos plateados.

Kaoru aventó un poco al rubio, susurrándole.

—Ya sabes, paso número uno —dicho eso, escondió su presencia y se escondió en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

/***/

Kaname caminaba algo enfurruñado por el patio; divisando a la mujer que le daba dolores de cabeza, junto al noble; bufó. ¿Acaso esa mujer le gustaba pasar de un hombre a otro sin más? Sí fuera Yuuki seguramente le sería fiel, se ruborizaría al verlo; y le demostraría a leguas su amor; volvió a bufar. No era Yuuki, no le era fiel, no se ruborizaba, no le demostraba su amor; y eso; le frustraba.

Alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de la chica al empujar al portador del hielo, y el nerviosismo de este al acercarse al albino; suspiró, tal vez ella no estaba en plan amoroso con él menor; sólo le ayudaba, así que decidió acercarse.

/***/

Schwarz por su parte, había intentado quedarse junto a la chica o el peli-plata; pero el llamado de un ser misterioso le impidió molestar a los jóvenes; chasqueó la lengua y desapareció en un instante de la academia, diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender por varios días ante el director.

/***/

Cruzó el puente de piedra que les separaba; su respiración se agitaba al igual que su corazón al ver esas hebras de plata menearse con el viento suave que acariciaba su faz.

Zero había detectado su presencia; no se alejó pues ya le extrañaba. Le había intentado evitar, pero entre más lo evadía; más pensaba en Hanabusa. Así que la simple esencia de este le tranquilizaba; sonrió internamente mientras arrugaba el entrecejo en el exterior.

—¿Qué quieres Aido-senpai? —preguntó calmó, sin burla, pero distanciándose. Las palabras que hacían parecer al cazador muy lejano le helaron el alma; sí es que tenía una.

—Eh… pues —balbuceaba al mirar el árbol en el que se había escondido Kaoru. Luego miró a un expectante y confundido Zero — ¿hablar? —terminó dándose un zape interno; el aludido levantó su ceja.

—Estamos hablando Aido-senpai —respondió con obviedad.

"_Baka! El paso número uno era ese. Voy a matar a Kaoru. Luego recordó lo que había leído"_

_Para conquistar a un chico se debe:_

_1.- Hablar con él de un tema que agrade a los dos_

_Sí el acercamiento es un éxito; se le invita a salir en plan de amigos._

/***/

La morena desde metros de distancia; centraba sus sentidos en la pareja de enfrente. Así que no sintió percibió al pura sangre acercarse a ella.

—Tú puedes Aido-senpai. Ahora habla de algo en común; ¡vamos! —murmuraba animosamente.

Kaname al escucharle sonrió; y con rapidez se colocó a un costado de Kaoru; escondiéndose igual que ella.

La chica ladeó el rostro, y con seriedad preguntó.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Kuran-san —. El sonriente sujeto ignoró el comentario, posando su vista en el noble y el cazador. La chica suspiró y esperando que Schwarz no estuviera cerca se tranquilizó y continuó con su observación; sin percatarse de la mirada de reojo del castaño.

/***/

—Lo sé, hablamos. Pero yo me refiero a platicar sobre un tema en específico. Un ejemplo podría ser la obra… —al ver la incomodidad de Zero, agregó —o algún otro tema; como eso de ser cazador; he visto que tenemos discrepancias entre ustedes y nosotros los vampiros; la relación de odio es justificada en bastantes casos, pero sí lo ves desde otra perspectiva; ustedes también acaban con nosotros —.Ok, ese no era un buen tema; así que cambió de nuevo.

—Lo que quiero decir es… —. El pobre de Aido ya estaba con los ánimos por los suelos; cuando el albino intervino al ver el esfuerzo de Hanabusa por hablar con él; y con una expresión sincera y sonriente; preguntó.

—No pediré disculpas por mi actuar—. Los ojos turquesa le miraron expectantes —pero últimamente me siento incómodo y siento que no soy completamente yo a tú lado; aunque tengo una sospecha de qué es; aún no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo —se detuvo un momento, rascó se la nuca y suspiró frustrado, jalando a Hanabusa hacía sí; plantándole un beso brusco en los labios. Dejando en shock tanto al blondo como a los espías del árbol.

Al separarse, los amatistas veían fijamente ese turquesa.

Zero viró el rostro de lado un poco sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido murmuró.

—Creo que me gustas… no, no sé sí es amor, pero me siento atraído a ti. Hana-senpai —. El corazón del mencionado latió a mil; sus pálidas mejillas se pusieron carmín; y con gran humo saliendo de su cabeza perdió la conciencia. El albino lo atrapó en la caída, sonriendo ante tan inocente reacción.

—Al parecer no es tan malo lo que siento después de todo. Eres lindo Hana-senpai —susurró, sabiendo que este no le escucharía.

/***/

—Bien, supongo que mi papel aquí terminará pronto —se dijó Kaoru a sí misma; abstrayéndose de su rededor. Los ojos vino de Kaname la vieron con agudeza; y en un movimiento ágil y gatuno, posicionó a la chica debajo de sí, recargándola contra el tronco y la gruesa rama.

Ella le miró confundida, intentando que sus latidos se normalizaran; estaba segura que sí seguía así. Kaname escucharía su agitado corazón y eso no se podía permitir; no tendría que haber ninguna interacción entre ellos; por el bien de todos.

—¿Crees que puedes venir a mi Academia, estar aquí y después decir que te vas porque termina tu labor? —se escuchaba la amenazante voz y se apreciaban esos iris carmín; un frió recorrió el cuerpo femenino; no era miedo, sino algo semejante a la culpa.

Desvió el rostro, sabía que el castaño le había dejado las manos libres para resistirse, pero es que por algún motivo no sentía fuerzas ante él; así que no hizo mayor movimiento.

—Yo… —susurró, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Sabía que sin quererlo fue sintiendo algo por el sangre pura, y aunque entendía que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos; pues él tenía a Yuuki, al menos deseaba quedarse en aquella Academia, vigilando y velando por la felicidad y bienestar de todos; pero conocía su futuro, y nada de eso estaba escrito en el.

—Yo… —repitió de nuevo; la voz amenazaba con quebrársele. Kaname al sentir el cuerpo indefenso, y no desafiante que conocía; recobró su vino natural en sus orbes y se alejó de la chica; mostrando un semblante dolido, muy leve, pero ahí estaba el dolor sin saber el motivo.

—Entiendo. Lamento mi brusquedad. Kaoru-san —pronunció con tanta suavidad, que la morena no pudo hacer más que lo que su impulso le dijo; y de un flash rozó los labios del sangre pura; dejándolo aturdido y sin esperar respuesta; se marchó a una velocidad envidiable.

Sin proponérselo, el príncipe de los vampiros; sonrió tontamente. Recobrando en un instante se estoicidad.

/***/

Abrió sus ojos; observando el verde fresco de los árboles; y sintiendo algo suave y firme en lo que estaba recargado; levantó su cabeza y observó el semblante durmiente de Zero; se sonrojo y embobó con la imagen. Lentamente el albino empezó a desperezarse; y no sonriente pero sí sereno pronunció el nombre del contrario.

No respondió, pero asintió. Se sentía feliz, pero y si…

—Zero… —este le miró —eh… el beso; ¿fue por la obra? —preguntó inocente, recordando la vez anterior que este le dijo esa justificación.

El peli-plata se llevó la mano a la frente en una palmada; maldiciendo.

Con las cejas arrugadas observó a Hanabusa; diciendo.

—Escucha bien. E-ese be-; bueno. Eso fue por que quise, no por la estúpida obra ¿bien? —y sin más se levantó del lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? Zero —. Ah… se escuchaba tan bien su nombre en esos labios; así que sin mirarle respondió.

—A vigilar que las chicas locas no se le avienten a la clase nocturna —. El blondo sonrió, y caminó hacía la misma dirección que el cazador.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Rápido, lento? ¿Me apuro o voy al ritmo?

Bien; gracias por leer, y por esperar pacientes la continuación. Un gran saludo =)

¿reviews?

Matta ne~!


End file.
